ES NUESTRO MUNDO: El club de los imcomprendidos
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Incomprendidos, solo así podían ser llamados, se conocían desde pequeños... pero algo los separo, ahora ya grandes y otra vez juntos, harán del mundo normal solo suyo... AMORES, DESAMORES, LÍOS AMOROSOS, TRISTEZAS, ALEGRÍAS, acompaña a estos cinco incomprendidos a vivir su mas grande aventura... AUMODERNO.
1. Prologo

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Bueno les traigo les traigo otra nueva historia, ahora estoy más happy que nunca… ya tengo todo los capítulos en mi mente…**

**MeryChan: solo en su mente, para recalcar, ojala que sea bueno…**

**-Tu cállate, vas a ver que si es muy bueno…**

**Will: bueno disfruten y recuerden…**

**Akari: se supone que yo siria eso…**

**-Mejor todos…**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

**El club de los incomprendidos**

** PROLOGO**

En una casa, o más bien dicho una mansión enorme, estaban cinco niños de unos doce a ocho años, que jugaban y reían sin parar… decidieron hacer una carrera, para ver quien llegaba al patio mas rápido….

-Corre Mérida, si no lo haces no me vas a alcanzar… - le dijo a su amiga, una pelirroja que su cabello era muy enmarañado.

-No… puedo más… -decía la pequeña, mientras e posaba en sus rodillas para tomar aire.

-Mira que Elsa, Kristoff y Astrid, ya están muy lejos…

-No me importa, que me ganen, mejor voy caminando.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO!... –y dicho eso la cargo como aun costal de papas y no le importo los reclamos que le daba su amiga, y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus otros amigos…

Cuando llego donde sus amigos, vio que estaban sentados admirando al cielo.

-¡POR FIN LLEGAN!, PORQUE SE DEMORARON… -hablo una pequeña rubia platinada.

-¿Y por qué traías cargada a Mérida, de esa forma? –pregunto ahora, un rubio, que jugaba a las palmadas con otra de sus amigas.

-Porque esta pelirroja –acariciando su cabello de su amiga- no podía correr más, así que la ayude…

-Si me ayudaste, pero no tenías por qué cargarme de esa forma –reclamo la linda pelirroja algo ruborizada.

Astrid la menor de todos ellos, logro divisar su sonrojo y dijo:

-JAJAJA… ¡CUANDO MERIDA SE SONROJA, SE VE COMO UNA FRESA!...

-¡C-cállate…! -le grito la aludida.

Todos se empezaron a reír por el comentario de Astrid y más por como esta le reclama. Como es que estos niños se hicieron amigos es muy fácil saber.

Elsa la de cabellos rubio platinado, de 8 años, era una niña muy alegre, muy bella que siempre le gustaba cantar, sus padres tenían una empresa muy importante, y por ende eran muy ricos, la mansión en donde estaban era de su familia, Kristoff, el rubio, era un niño bello de 11 años, su mamá trabajaba para la familia de Elsa, así que el la conoció cuando él y su madre se fueron a vivir ahí, Mérida; la pelirroja de 8 años también provenía de una familia adinerada, al igual que los padre de Elsa, sus padres tenía una empresa muy reconocida, y eran socios con la empresa de su amiga, Eugene, el castaño de unos 12 años, también era bello, incluso más que Kristoff, vivía en la casa de Mérida, porque al igual que su amigo rubio, su mamá trabajaba en la casa de su amiga pelirroja, y por ultimo estaba Astrid, la de cabellos dorados como el sol que tenía 7 años, ella era prima de Eugene, y como era huérfana, se quedó al cuidado de su tía, viviendo junto con Eugene y Mérida.

-Saben chicos, cuando yo sea grande la cantante más famosa del mundo… -esbozo con una sonrisa innata Elsa.

-Si tú serás la cantante más famosa, entonces yo seré la arquera más reconocida que haya existido… y, y tocare el bajo, y también seré una exitosa bailarina –dijo Mérida.

-Creo que yo solo trabajare como tu sirviente, ya que tu familia paga bien… -le dijo Eugene en forma de broma.

- ¡Seré una gran literata! –exclamo Astrid-… ¿y tú Kris?

-Mmmmm… pues aún no lo sé, pero será algo grandioso…

Los cinco niños después de lo que hablaron, retomaron el juego que estaban haciendo, una carrera tras otra, y la pobre de su amiga pelirroja ya no podía más… como es que tienen tanta energía. Jugaron y jugaron, hasta que vieron que ya era hora de que algunos se vayan…

-Al parecer ya se tiene que ir… -dijo con tristeza Elsa a Mérida, Eugene y Astrid- así que ojala puedan venir otra vez…

-No te preocupes, sabes que siempre podremos venir, tu familia y la mía son socios… - abrazo a su amiga que sentía triste cada vez cuando se iban.

Los padres de Mérida la llamaron junto a Eugene y Astrid, ya se iban a su casa, pero antes de que se vayan, los cinco se juntaron en una ronda y fritaron a todo pulmón:

-¡SIEMPRE DE LOS SIEMPRE SEREMOS MEJORES AMIGOS, PASE LO QUE PASE ESTAREMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS! …

Y con un abrazo fuerte se despidieron hasta la próxima.. Pero no sabían que esa habría sido su última reunión en donde pudieron jugar juntos, porque desde ese día ya no se volvieron a reunir. Pero el destino los uniría otra vez.

**Ya ta!**

**MeryChan: wow, me gusto… te quedo bien…**

**Akari: sigue así… Ruzu-Sama…**

**Will: ok, nos vemos, recuerden dejen reviesw, y ojala les haya gustado…**

**No vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	2. El reencuentro (part1)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**MeryChan: quisiera saber porque pusiste "el club de los incomprendidos", ya sé que te gusto el libro, pero harás la historia igual…**

**-Tu sabes que solo leí la segunda parte de "Bueno días princesa" (No sonrías que me enamoro)… como solo leí la segunda parte me gusto eso de los incomprendidos… pero no lo hare igual que el libro, solo tome prestado el nombre…**

**Akari: ok entendemos, pero el fic es, Jelsa?...**

**Wil: esperemos que esta niñita escriba algo picante…**

**MeryChan: calla perver…**

**Will: que conchuda… -sacándole la lengua.**

**MeryChan: oye tú, a mí no me sacas la lengua…**

**Akari: -_- … **

**-Ya basta!... mejor hay que seguir con la historia…**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**El club de los incomprendidos**

**EL REENCUENTRO (parte 1)**

Eran como las ocho de la mañana y Anna miraba con un aura de preocupación a su hermana, no podía creer que estudiarían juntas, pero porque le preocupaba, porque a pesar de estar tan feliz de estudiar junto a su queridísima hermana, ella no le mostraba ni la pizca de cariño como ella hubiera querido, siempre la ignoraba y no sabía por qué… o talvez sí.

-Oye Elsa… no crees que el primer día siempre te da ganas de salir corriendo –trato de entablar una charla con su hermana- … digo ya que el primer día siempre da miedo…

-Espero que para cuando lleguemos no me hables, ya sabes que no me gusta que me molestes –le respondió tan fríamente como solía hacerlo.

-Yo… lo siento…

El conductor de la limosina en donde ellas estaban, se dio cuenta como Anna se sentía realmente mal, porque era así con ella, si cuando eran niñas siempre jugaban juntas, incluso cuando venían los amigos de su hermana, llamaban a la menor de las hermanas para que se uniera al grupo.

Acaso solo porque jamás volvió a ver a sus amigos, ella tenía que pagar las consecuencias… Anna recordaba ese día con tanta claridad, al ver como Elsa lloraba a mares, al saber que jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la nueva universidad en donde las hermanas compartirían por varios años, hasta culminar sus carreras, el chofer detuvo la limosina, bajo y se dispuso en abrirles la puerta.

Bajaron y cuando vieron la universidad se quedaron anonadas, era más grande que en los folletos… y mucho más bonita.

-Wow… -musito Anna- que muy hermosa…

-¿Seguro que es aquí? – pregunto Elsa acercando a su chófer.

-Si señorita aquí es…

-¡VAMOS ELSA!...Apuesto a que desde adentro es aún mucho más grande –trato de tomarle la mano a su hermana, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Que te dije Anna… por favor no hagas que te lo repita.

-Lo siento… fue la emoción.

Su chófer sabia lo mucho que sufría Anna por la frialdad con que Elsa la trataba, pero no podía hacer nada, solo observar y ver cómo es que estas dos niñas que cuando eran muy pequeñas se querían, ahora una de ellas trataba de alejarla.

Entraron y pudieron apreciar la cantidad de alumnos que había, realmente esa universidad era muy conocida, más por los buenos profesionales que habían salido de dicha universidad, y porque ahora eran tan reconocidas.

Elsa solo veía sin mucha ganas el lugar, no es que estar en la universidad no le hacía grato, era porque extrañaba a sus amigos, aquellos con que jugaba cuando tenía ocho años, no sabía porque ya no venían a su casa, pero aunque se había quedado Kristoff con ella, no fue por mucho tiempo, porque sus padres de ella le habían dado un regalo a la madre de él, iban a mandarlo al extranjero a estudiar… lo extrañaba.

Se sintió feliz por él, pero aun así hubiera querido que se quedase con ella.

Anna se despidió de Elsa y se fue a buscar su clase, Elsa iba a acompañarla solo para cerciorarse de que su despistada hermana no se perdiera, no quería que la metiera en problemas, pero no pudo ella ya se había ido.

-Espero que no se vaya e meter en líos, porque mejor no tuve un hermano… como Kris o Eugene… -se sentía mal al recordarlos- o mejor una hermana, pero como Mérida o Astrid… me pregunto dónde estarán.

-¡OYE LINDA, CUIDADO!...

-Si llamo a la casa de Mérida… es increíble que después de diez años no se me haya ocurrido eso…

-¡CUIDADO!...

Seguía caminando si prestar la más minina atención a la persona que le gritaba.

-Pero creo que ya lo intente una vez y no me… -no continuo, porque sintió que alguien caía encima de ella.

-Ay, lo siento… déjame ayudarte – le dijo una rubia de larga cabellera, mientras que se levantaba para ayudar a Elsa a hacer lo mismo.

-Eso me dolió…

-En serio disculpa, pero es que no escuchaste a mi amigo que te estaba gritando para que te quitaras… -un chico se aproximó a la rubia y le toco el hombro.

-Oye, Punzie no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de esta lindura en no prestar atención a mi advertencia… -decía mientras miraba a Elsa de pies a cabeza- no te agobies, se nota que es una novata…

-¿Disculpa?... –se molestó un poco al descaro de haberle llamado lindura, sin ni siquiera conocerla- oye amigo yo no te conozco, ni tu a mí, para que le llames lindura… y acepto que me distraje, así que me disculpo contigo –dirigiéndose a Punzie- además no entiendo porque usan patines en una universidad… y adiós.

-Jack, ya la hiciste enojar…

-No es mi culpa…

Elsa se fue caminando apresuradamente, aparte de que molesto en la forma en que ese chico la llamo lindura, también se sintió un poco avergonzada al pasar ese roche tremendo.

Mientras que Anna ya había encontrado su clase, su hermana no tenía tanta suerte, se pasó los primeros treinta minutos preguntando en donde se encontraba el salón A-2, pero a pesar de ser estudiantes antiguos, ninguno lograba decirle con precisión en donde se ubicaba su salón…

-Oye, es increíble que en tan solo el primer día ya hayas llamado la atención, sin duda siempre fuiste muy llamativa, más por lo linda… -una voz de mujer suave, pero algo roca, al parecer estaba enferma, le hablo de la nada, haciendo que Elsa volteara y se quedara en shock- ¿acaso ya no me reconoces?...

-T-tu… eres tu… no puede ser.

-Claro que soy yo, Mérida, ¿Quién más si no?

Rápidamente corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazo, como la había extrañado, era increíble que este ahí, después de tantos años de no verla, sin duda su primer día en la universidad no sería tan malo como pensaba.

Mérida decidió darle un tour por toda la universidad, mientras que conversaban y se ponían al día por todos esos años perdidos. Elsa le contaba cómo había sido sus últimos años, y como sus padres decidieron mandar a Kristoff al extranjero.

-Así que tus papis fueron tan generosos, y como regalo a la mamá de Kris, lo mandaron al extranjero para que estudie…

-Así es…

-¿Es en serio? –Era necesario que lo hayan mandado, solo como regalo para su madre, eso le pareció algo tonto- mejor hubiera sido enviado al mismo colegio que tú y Anna…

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero igual estoy feliz por él, aunque lo extraño.

-Ojala lo volvamos a ver –la pelirroja bajo su rostro con tristeza.

-¿Mérida?... –pensó en algo que haría sonreír a su amiga- oye, recuerdas cuando todos nosotros jugábamos a los piratas.

-Si –le contesto algo animada- tú eras la capitana, y eras muy estricta.

-Je je je… lo sé, pero no me hacían caso, Eugene era el primero en desobedecerme… ¿Por cierto donde está el y Astrid?

-Me olvide contarte algo… pues su mamá de Eugene se fue como hace cinco años de mi casa, se los llevo a ambos… -su mirada se entristeció aún más.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no sabía… bueno no me entere de nada sobre ustedes desde hace años.

-¿Ya te dije que mis papás me enviaron al extranjero?...

-Al igual que Kristoff, no…

-Me olvide, bueno eso me paso, regrese pero ellos ya no estaban.

-No entiendo, porque los padres serán así… creo que se unieron para separarnos…

-Ja ja ja… yo también lo creo… por cierto ¿no tienes clases?

Elsa se dio cuenta de eso, tenía clases, peor con la emoción de volver a ver a su querida pelirroja se le olvido.

-Es cierto…

-Descuida, como es tu primer día te lo dejaran pasar, mejor sería que vayas a tu siguiente clases.

-Pero ni siquiera pude encontrar el salón de la primera.

-Dime que aula es y te llevo.

-Gracias…

Rápidamente su amiga logro localizar el salón, acordaron que cuando sea el receso almorzarían juntas. Elsa entro al salón y vio que había pocos alumnos, bueno al parecer a casi nadie le gustaba la clase de biología, se dispuso a tomar asiento, pero como no conocía a nadie y además había muchos asientos, se sentó la última fila.

Saco su cuaderno, sus libros, que ya había comparado con anticipación, sabía que en el primer ciclo llevaría este curso… aunque lo que estuviera estudiando sea administración de empresas. Un hombre muy longevo y con aura de "hombre malo", entro al salón y traía aun muchacho de cabello blanco con él, lo tenía a garrado de su chaqueta.

-Es increíble que otra vez hayas reprobado mi clase, ya estás en tercer ciclo, y aun no logras entender biología… -le reprocho.

-No todos logran entender su clase… -se defendió el joven.

-Esfuérzate, solo llevaras este curso un ciclo, el primero, y aun no lo pasas… sabes que mejor siéntate, no quiero que me salgan canas verdes.

-Pero ni siquiera, tiene cabe… -no dijo nada más, porque fue callado con una mirada fulminante del profesor.

-Señor Frost, será mejor que siente rápido o sino…

No se quejó, y decidió hacer caso al profesor, será mejor comportarse bien porque si no el profesor no lo toleraría una vez más. A pesar de que ya estaba en el tercer ciclo, había desaprobado tres veces ese curso, y lo llevaba arrastrando desde el primer ciclo.

-Hola alumnos, soy el profesor de biología el sr. Darwin… y al chico que traje a rastras es Jack Frost –dijo mientras lo señalaba.

-Maldición será mejor aprobar este curso… -susurro algo cansado, mientras se iba a sentar, pero algo llamo su atención, vio a una rubia muy hermosa en la última fila, la reconoció rápidamente, era la que por no prestar atención a su advertencia, su amiga Punzie cayó encima de ella. Así que decidió sentarse a su lado.

Elsa vio como se aproximaba hacia ella, solo pedía que no se sentara a su lado, pero para mala suerte de ella, y al parecer una muy buena para Jack, se sentó junto a ella.

-Holap, ¿te acuerdas de yo?…

-Sí, si me acuerdo de tu…

-Creo que sigues molesta, por lo que te llame linda.

-No claro que no, es solo que… por favor trata de no distraerme, se nota que eres un chico muy problemático.

-Claro que lo soy, pero descuida, por ti, solo por ti, me portare muy bien… -le sonrió de una forma, que hizo sonrojar a Elsa.

-Ok…

La clase fue muy entretenida. Bueno al menos para Elsa, pero para Jack era una tortura total, como esperaba con ansias que ya acabara la clase, pero de la nada se le ocurrió una buenísima idea, molestar al profesor, claro sabía que debía comportase ya que era la tercera vez que desaprobaba el curso, pero necesitaba algo de diversión, Elsa logro percatarse de eso, no iba a permitir que moleste al profesor.

-Dijiste que te comportaría, incluso por mi… - hablando bajo y tomándole la muñeca.

-Si lo sé, pero estoy tan aburrido… solo será una pequeña molestadita. –suplico el albino.

-Concéntrate, acaso no quieres aprobar este curso…

-Si pero, estoy tan aburrido…

-Jack quédate quieto –lo amenazo Elsa.

-¿Y si no quiero? –le reto.

-No me provoques…

-Pues tú me provocaste mucho más, cuando te caíste… no debes de traer falda –era cierto, Elsa siempre se ponía faldas, pero cuando ocurrió lo del accidente no se le vino por la cabeza que talvez, tan solo tal vez…

-¡JACK ERES UN PERVERTIDO! –grito, haciendo que toda la clase escuchara.

-¡Señorita que son esas de estar gritando en clase, ambos váyanse de mi clase! –les dijo el profesor.

-Espere, porque yo, si la que grito fue ella –soñándola.

-Porque con tan solo haber escuchado lo que grito, ustedes fue el culpable de esa reacción… así que váyanse ambos.

Los dos salieron del salón, Elsa estaba muy molesta, por su culpa la votaron del salón.

-Espero que estés feliz –le reprocho.

-Claro que no lo estoy… discúlpame, sabes te recompensare por haber hecho que te voten de clase.

-Mejor no, solo no te vuelvas a acercar a mi… -decidió irse a la cafetería a esperar a Mérida, ya que al fin y al cabo, ya iba a ser el receso.

-¡Oye, espera!... –pero no dijo más, la rubia ya se había alejado.

Mientras que en el salón de Mérida, le tocaba matemática 1, y como había desaprobado por dos ciclos, lo seguía llevando hasta que logre aprobarlo, al igual que Jack con biología.

-¡¿Por qué?!... –grito alzando sus brazos.

-Ya Mérida, cállate… no te quejes, es tu culpa por no estudiar, agradece que el profesor aun no haya venido… –le reprocho una pelinegra.

-Tú no eres quien para reclamarme… tú también desaprobaste, Mavis.

-Pero acaso ves que me quejo…

-Ok ok… me callo.

Poco después entro el profesor, y notaron que había dos alumnos más afuera, aunque no lograban visualizarlos.

-Hola alumnos, soy el profes… otra vez desaprobaron Mérida, Mavis –viéndolas fijamente.

-Si profesor, Lawrence –respondieron al unísono.

-Bueno… como decía, bueno ya las dos alumnas acaban de decir mi nombre, así que empecemos… ¡Ah! Verdad –se dirigió a la puerta- ya pueden pasar, aquí es su clase.

Mérida vio fijamente a los dos alumnos que entraban, bueno eran un hombre y una mujer, pero no eran cualquier alumnos, eran ellos. Mérida se paró y se quedó mirándolos, al igual que ellos a ella.

-U-ustedes… -dijo Mérida.

-No puede ser… en realidad eres tu –hablo la rubia que era la que había entrado.

-Wow, esto es increíble –también quiso participar de la conversación, o lo que trataban de hacer, el castaño junto a la rubia.

-¡ASTRID! ¡EUGENE!.. –y tan rápido como grito, se fue hacia ellos a abrazarlos, ante la mirada atónita de todos, pero ese momento era algo increíble para Mérida, porque había vuelto a ver a sus amigos, solo faltaba decirle a Elsa.

El profesor reprendió a Mérida por tal grito, y la saco del salón, peor antes de irse les dijo a Astrid y a Eugene que Elsa también está en la misma universidad y que iban a comer juntas… ellos también decidieron que almorzarían con ellas. La pelirroja salió muy feliz y contenta, no le importaba que la hayan echado de la clase, ahora estaba muy feliz para reprocharse, se dirigió a la cafetería a esperarlos, además ya iba a ser receso, su profesor se había demorado mucho en llegar.

**MeryChan: wow, le pusiste mucho amor…**

**-Como siempre…**

**Akari: no es cierto, aunque la respeto mucho, usted a veces escribe por escribir…**

**-Sabes que creo que te voy a despedir.**

**Akari: nooo… lo siento Ruzu-Sama –arrodillándose.**

**-Ya levántate -_- …**

**Will: dejala –filmando con una cámara- quiero guardar esto en la caja de recuerdos…**

**-Deja eso Will, y tu Akari, ya suéltame!**

**MeryChan: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	3. El reencuentro (part2)

**Hola,Konichiwa!**

**-Saben me he estado preguntando…**

**MeryChan: que cosa?...**

**-Qué cosa de que o que…**

**MeryChan: dijiste que… sabes mejor olvídalo**

**-Creo que seré monja…**

**Will: WTF!...**

**Akari: QUE CARAJ…**

**MeryChan: hablas en serio? –Tocándome la frente- creo que tienes fiebre.**

**-Sácate de acá… es broma, además no creo que me reciban…**

**Will: con lo perver que eres…**

**-Mejor empecemos con el capítulo…**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**EL REENCUENTRO (parte 2)**

Estaba muy nervioso, había regresado, lo único que quería es poder ver a su madre y talvez reencontrarse con su queridísima amiga, Elsa, y con su pequeña hermana, Anna, que siempre paraba pegada a él. Eran las once de la mañana cuando Kristoff había vuelto, lo primero que hizo cuando bajo del avión fue a abrazar a su madre que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos en la entrada del aeropuerto.

-¡Kristoff!... –dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, madre –abrazándola fuertemente- te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuánto.

-Yo también mi Kris… te necesite tanto –con lágrimas en los ojos- ahora que ya volviste juro que jamás voy a volver a aceptar otro obsequio de mis patrones…

-Je je je… ay como es que resistí tanto tiempo sin estar a tu lado –secándole las lágrimas.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a la casa, te están esperando los patrones.

-Espero que Elsa se encuentre.

En el comedor de la universidad parecía que había una riña enorme, una pelirroja con un joven de cabello blanco, Mérida y Jack, se estaban disputando por un simple sándwich de pollo, solo quedaba uno, estaban a si desde hace quince minutos.

-¡Déjalo he dicho! –tratando de quitarle el sándwich.

-¡Que no, yo llegue primero!... –le reprocho.

-Creí que tendríamos un almuerzo tranquilo, y feliz, porque nos habíamos vuelto a ver –dijo Astrid, que desde hace como 15 minutos los observaba.

-Sí, yo también lo creí… -contestó Elsa, que ya estaba harta de ver como esos dos seguían peleando.

-Saben que, ya me harte… -Eugene se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia Mérida y Jack.

-¡Déjalo!... –gritaron los dos al unísono, pero rápidamente el sándwich se les fue arrebatado.

-¡MÉRIDA EL LLEGO PRIMERO, ADEMAS TU HAS TRAIDO TU PROPIO ALMUERZO! –hablo fuerte y claro el castaño, haciendo que la pelirroja se resignara, y se vaya donde sus demás amigas.

-M-mmm… gracias… -le dijo Jack.

-Mejor no me lo agradezcas, porque se lo que le hiciste pasar a Elsa en el salón…y te advierto que no me gusta que molesten a mis amiga –dijo amenazantemente, haciendo que Jack soltara un pequeña risita.

-Si, como digas… -se fue a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Lo que más le molestaba a Eugene eran que se metan con sus amigas, él las quería como si fueran sus hermanas, bueno al menos Astrid era su prima.

-Je je je… campeón, no debiste ser tan malo con la pobre Mérida –le reprocho con un tono juguetón Astrid.

-Sí, mira como s epodo –observaron que la aludida estaba recostada su cabeza en la mesa- pobre niña, solo por querer un sándwich.

-Mmmm… -se aproximó donde su amiga, se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabeza- discúlpame pelirrojita, pero sabes que tu también a veces te comportas de una manera…

-Aniñada –dijo de repente Mérida, que se había levantado de su asiento- si no sabías ese sándwich no era para mí.

-¿Entonces para quién?...

-Para ti –la pelirroja se ruborizo ante lo dicho- sabía que a ti te gusta el sándwich de pollo, así que te lo iba a dar a ti.

-No era necesario.

-Si lo era, ahora que estamos juntos, quiero complacerlos en todo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Mérida eso es tan bello… pero mejor siéntate y habla un poco más despacio que todos nos están viendo –le dijo Astrid.

-Upss… lo siento –sentando.

-Vaya, ahora que estamos juntos todo será grandioso a partir de hoy… -dijo muy emocionada Elsa.

-Creo que no será tan grandioso, porque falta alguien –recalco Astrid.

-Así es…. Falta Kristoff –Dijo Mérida, y todos agacharon su mirada, solo falta el rubio para que el grupo este completo.

De repente Anna entro a la cafetería, gritando el nombre de su hermana, por fin logro localizarla, pero no venía sola, estaba acompañada de una rubia de cabellara realmente larga.

-Ay no… -Elsa sentía que quería matar a Anna, ya le había dicho que no quería que la avergonzara.

-¡Elsa, Elsa!... por fin, te quería decir que… -no dijo nada más porque vio a las persona que estaban sentadas en la misma mesa que su hermana- ¡Kyaa!... son ustedes, esto es genial, no puedo creerlo –abrazando a cada uno- ahora están de nuevo todos juntos, pero creo que falta Kris.

-Dime para que venias Anna… -hablo Elsa.

-Así, pues te quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga, también es su primer día… -empujándola un poco a la aludida para presentarla… ella es Rapunzel.

-Pero pueden llamarme Punzie –dijo algo ruborizada, y no dejaba de contemplar a Eugene, haciendo que Mérida se molestase.

-Tu eres la que se cayó encima de Elsa… -Elsa se dio cuenta, y Mérida no dejaba de fulminarla con la mirada.

-Es cierto, no me acorde, eres la amiga de ese prepotente de Jack.

-Pues discúlpame, el a veces suele ser muy molestoso, pero es un gran chico…. -defendió a su amigo, como siempre lo hacía.

-Elsa nos contó lo que paso en el salón, sabias que tu amigo hizo botaran del salón a nuestra amiga –recalco Astrid, sin mirarla.

-Yo no sabía…

-Ya paren la están asustando –trato de defenderla Eugene- Anna mejor será que te la lleves…

-Creo que sí, nos vamos a sentar junto a ellos –señalando la mesa donde se encontraba Jack.

-No hablas en serio… -dijo Elsa.

-Pues sí, tal vez Punzie tenga razón, y él no sea tan malo –se alejó junto con su amiga.

Pasaron las horas y termino las clases, el grupo de amigos había quedado en ir a la casa de Elsa y recordar los viejos tiempos, aunque Mérida no quería ir al principio, lograron convencerla.

Elsa le dijo a Anna que se fuera ella sola, porque llegaría con sus amigos más tarde, su hermana obedeció y se fue, durante todo el trayecto Eugene no dejaba de hacerle recordar a Mérida que cuando era pequeña no corría rápido.

-Ok yo era un asco, me tienes que hacer recordar eso…

-Ja ja ja, me acuerdo cuando tú eras cargada por Eugene como un costal de papás… -le recordó Astrid.

Ante esas burlas Mérida ya se había molestado, pero Elsa la reconforto diciendo: "DE SEGURO QUE TE HAN EXTRAÑADO, ES POR ESO QUE NO PARAN DE HABLAR DE TI", como estaban yendo caminando hasta la casa de Elsa, hacían alguna paradas comprando dulces, haciendo alguna que otra tontería, hasta que al fin llegaron. Había un carro que no era de su familia.

-¿Y eso?... acaso compraron otro –dijo Elsa.

-¿Qué no es de tu familia?... –pregunto Eugene.

-Pues no.

Entraron a la casa, mejor dicho mansión, porque eso era, vieron que la mamá de Kristoff se aproximaba, cuanto tiempo sin verla, Eugene, Astrid y Mérida aun la recordaban muy bien.

-No puedo dar crédito a lo que veo, peor si son mis niños –así los llamaba- cuanto han crecido.

-Je je je, usted sigue tan guapa como siempre –la alabo Mérida.

-Ay esta niña, sabes que no debes mentir –dándole un palmadita en la cabeza- pero pasen, hay una sorpresa para ustedes.

-Tal vez Kristoff regreso –dijo en forma de broma, haciendo que la señora sonriera aún más.

-Siempre fuiste muy buena adivinado Astrid…

Todos se quedaron polarizados ante lo dicho, acaso, podría ser… tenían que verlos con sus propios ojos, entraron corriendo y cuando llegaron a la sala, estaban los papás presente de Elsa, Mérida se sintió un poco incomoda, estaba también Anna con una enorme sonrisa y…

-¡KRISTOFF!... – gritaron al unísono, y corrieron para abrazarlo.

-Esto es increíble –dijo Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos, Elsa y Mérida también empezaron a llorar- ahora si estamos completos.

-No saben cuánto los extrañe, creo que ahora si estoy completo…

-Reproche muy severamente a mis padres por haberte mandado al extranjero… -dijo con un puchero Elsa.

-Lo hicimos porque lo estimábamos, además su madre es una buena empleada y le debemos mucho… - los padres de Elsa no dejaban de mirar a Mérida, más el papá, Eugene se dio cuenta de eso- y ¿Cómo están tus padres Mérida?

-Están bien, gracias… -respondió tajantemente.

-Los extrañamos a ustedes también señores Arendelle. –quiso persuadir Eugene.

-Gracias, han crecido mucho, veo que te has convertido en una señorita hermosa Astrid y tu Eugene en un chico muy apuesto… -los alago la mamá de Elsa.

-Gracias… -respondieron ambos.

-Bueno mejor será ponernos al día –dijo Elsa- tenemos tanto de que hablar, ahora que ya estamos todos.

Elsa los invito al comedor donde estuvieron conversando por horas, recordando, riendo, realmente estaban juntos y ellos lo aprovecharían al máximo, pero siempre debe haber una rémora que interfiera.

Pero aun así, sabían que estando juntos nadie los iba a separar.

**-Soy yo, o creo que he subido de peso…**

**MeryChan: eres tú, porque yo te veo más flaca que un palito…**

**Akari: Ruzu-Sama se ve bien, no entiendo porque quiere adelgazar más…**

**-Porque necesito tener una figura de una modelo…**

**Will: y para que rayos quieres verte como esa modelos todas escuálidas.**

**-Mejor no digo nada… ojala no esté tan gorda como dicen**

**MeryChan: -_- si no hemos dicho nada… ashhh pancha estas bien así.**

**Akari: creo que ya le está afectando la dieta…**

**-Era broma… **

**Will: menos mal…**

-**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,** **y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**MeryChan: como que nos vemos, que acaso ellos tiene rayos x en sus ojos para verte a través de la pantalla de la computadora…**

**-Sabes que, ya me hartaste –sacando una motosierra- prepárate…**

**MeryChan: ESPERA!... –corriendo por su vida.**


	4. ¿Amigos?

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-Como saben ayer perseguía MeryChan con una motosierra…**

**Will: que mala que eres**

**-Oye, ya me harte, ella me para haciendo bullyng… -_-**

**Akari: porque será que la defiende tanto, acaso usted…**

**Will: si vas a decir lo que creo que es, será mejor que te calles.**

**MeryChan: T_T que mala que eres Ruzu…**

**-Pues pa la próxima, ya no molestes y no trates de hacer chistes tontos.**

**MeryChan: :P … no quello… por cierto que ibas a decir Akari respecto a que Will me defiende…**

**Akari: que le gustas…**

**Will: que carajos!…**

**-WTF!**

**MeryChan: -sacando una motosierra- corre sino quieres morir…**

**-Espera, Mery!**

**Akari: gracias Ruzu-Sama**

**-Antes de perseguirla presentemos el capítulo.**

**MeryChan: OK**

**Akari: ¿Qué?!**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**-Ahora ya puedes perseguirla... **

**MeryChan: Grcias… muere! Grrr –persiguiendo a Akari con la motosierra.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**¿AMIGOS?**

No había dormido nada de nada, su cabeza le daba vueltas, volver a ver a los padres de Elsa le han dejado una amargura permanente, con tan solo nombrarlos Mérida sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y les diría las clase de personas que son, pero se controlaba por Elsa, estaba segura que su amiga no sabía que sus padres habían querido quitarle la empresa de su familia.

-Cuando Elsa se entere –si es que se enteraba porque no sería capaz d decirle algo así, la pelirroja se acomodaba en su cama- creo que odiaría a sus padres más que yo.

Toc Toc… estaban tocando la puerta, pensó que sería una de sus sirvientas y que venía a despertarla, después de todo ya había amanecido.

-¡ADELANTE! – Se tapó con las sabanas- de un rato me levanto y voy a desayunar.

-Pero que floja que eres, ya levántate que vas a llegar tarde a la universidad –le regaño con TERNURA, sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz.

-¿Eugene?... –se quitó las sabanas de encima para comprobar que era el- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Vine a despertarte, y ya cámbiate.

-No te voy a hacer caso, pero respóndeme lo que te pregunte hace un momento… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Veras Astrid y yo te estamos esperando para desayunar… así que vístete baja y ahí te explicamos.

-OK, pero si me permites, primero vete…

-¿Para qué?…

-Como que para que, para vestirme.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a vestirte –le sonrió pícaramente.

-Amigo, si no quieres salir de aquí sin descendencia será mejor que te vayas…

-Ja ja ja, ok ok

Pero antes de que se vaya Mérida quiso sacarse una duda que la tenía desde ayer…

-Eugene, espera, ayer no me dijiste donde están viviendo Astrid y tú…

-Pues en una casa... –Vio cómo su amiga puso una cara de molestia- je je je.. Una muy lejos no conoces, pero te diré que nos mudamos y que ahora estamos viviendo en otra…

-¿En dónde?...

-Donde crees... –con su dedo señalo el piso de su cuarto y se fue.

-Acaso… están… viviendo… ¿aquí?

En la calle, una rubia caminaba muy exasperada.

Se suponía que iba a ser una caminata tranquila de su casa a la universidad… ¡pero no!, porque justamente se tuvo que encontrar con él, con Jack. Elsa había salido muy temprano, aun con los reclamos de su hermana por irse sola, pero no le importo, quería despejar su mente.

-Al parecer tuvimos la misma idea…

-No puedo creerlo… de las personas que conozco me tuve que topar contigo.

-No es mi culpa linda que nos hayamos encontrado…

-Creo que me estas siguiendo.

-Cómo crees… -viéndola de reojo- te ves muy hermosa, no te pusiste falda que lastima.

-De ahora en adelante me pondré solo pantalón.

-Je je je, aun así te ves muy sexy…

Elsa se sonrojo por lo que Jack le dijo, era muy molestoso eso sí, pero había algo en él, que hacía que ella se sintiera muy bien.

-Deja de molestarme.

-No lo hago –dijo con un puchero. A continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la rubia se parara en seco y se sonrojara, parecía un tomate.

-Tu… porque… me… besa…

-¿Por qué te di un beso?.. Acaso no es obvio…

-No entiendo. –eso creía ella, no entender el porqué del beso.

-Aún es muy temprano como para llegar a la universidad.

-¿Y?... Yo quiero llegar muy temprano, porque después me pierdo.

-Yo luego te podría llevar a tu salón… -la agarró del brazo y la jalo- pero como dije aún es muy temprano y te quiero llevar a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?...

-A un lugar que sé que te va a encantar.

Anna se sentía muy feliz de saber que Kristoff haya regresado, además va a estar en la misma universidad que ella y su hermana, aunque Elsa aun no lo sabía por lo temprano que se fue. Desde que era una niña Anna le gustado Kristoff, pensó que solo era un amor platónico de su niñez, pero ahora que lo volvió a ver era como si ese sentimiento haya regresado, y eso le encanto.

Vio que el aún seguía mirando por la ventana de la limosina, parecía aburrido, así que decidió empezar una plática.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto, pero creo que mi hermana lo está aún más… -vio que le dirigió la mirada.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verla… -ahí está, estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a su hermana, pero a ella… su corazón se entristeció.

-Ya veo… pues se nota de que ella…

-También me alegro de volver a verte, ya extrañaba tus abrazos, aquellos que me dabas de pequeña.

-Si quieres te puedo dar uno ahora… -se atrevió a decirle ¿eso?, ella se sorprendió.

Kristoff se acercó lentamente hacia la menor, sentándose a su lado, y extendió sus brazos esperando que ella prosiguiera… se sonrojo, Anna se acercó algo tímida pero tomo fuerzas y lo abrazo, lo había extrañado tanto, que darle ese abrazo era la forma de expresárselo, pero tenía una duda, talvez el solo la quiere como una hermana y puede que su querido Kristoff este enamorado de su hermana, a pesar de que le decía que solo era su amiga…

Pero por ahora quiso disfrutar de ese abrazo, al igual que Kristoff, que se sentía realmente bien estando así de cerca de Anna.

-¡Qué lindo!... es realmente lindo –dijo Elsa muy emocionada por aquel cachorrito que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Le agradas, y eso que no le gusta estar mucho con las personas.

-¿Tú crees?... Kristoff siempre me para diciendo que los animales se enamoran de mi –esbozando una risa, ante el recuerdo de su querido amigo.

-Y ¿quién es ese tal Kristoff?... –pregunto con una pizca de celos.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, se fue como hace años al extranjero y volvió ayer…

-¿Solo es tu amigo verdad?...

-Si, además si él fuera algo más porque a ti te importaría –mirándolo seriamente.

-Ya sabes porque… acaso con el beso que te di no quedo claro.

Se le había olvidado lo del beso, aquel cachorrito que tenía entre sus brazos era tan lindo que le había hecho olvidar el beso, aunque con aquel acto sabia las intenciones de Jack, tenía que ser sincera, jamás en su vida había tenido enamorado y con lo mala que es hablando con chicos, a excepción de Eugene y Kristoff, no se ve teniendo enamorado.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-No son tonterías, tú me gustas. –se confesó la había tomado de la mano.

-Yo… -no sabía que decir era el primer chico que le decía eso, estaba nerviosa y no sabía que responder. Aunque en el corazón de Elsa aquel chico había estado entrando desde la primera vez que lo vio, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

Dejo de tomarle la mano y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Talvez piense que te estoy bromeando, pero es lo que siento, jamás me había pasado esto con una chica –hablaba, se le notaba muy nervios y se frotaba la cabeza son la mano- y sé que tú no puedas sentir lo mismo… digo ya que apenas nos conocimos ayer… pero al menos quisiera ser tu amigo.

-Solo… ¿amigos?...

-Pero si quieres algo más que solo amigos –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, haciendo que la rubia apriete al cachorrito que cargaba.

-Está bien amigos –acomodo al cachorro cargándolo con un brazo y le extendió el otro.

Jack se decepciono un poco, pero le apretó la mano como símbolo de que eran amigos, claro que él no se conformaría con eso, aquella rubia desde que la vio lo había enamorado… a él, al gran Jack Frost el chico más guapo, según la estudiantes, es que había algo en Elsa que a él le fascinaba… no la iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente, haría lo que fuera por conquistar a esa rubia hermosa.

-Vámonos… ¿no crees que ya es tarde' –pregunto Elsa.

-Nop, aún es temprano –mirando su reloj de mano- tenemos tiempo.

-Pero si demoramos mucho en llegar hasta aquí.

-Te parecido… pero aún es temprano, pero si quieres ya nos podemos ir. –tomando la mochila de Elsa y la de él.

-Si por favor…

Antes de que salieran del apartamento, si un apartamento, porque al lugar donde se llevó a Elsa era el departamento de él, que sus padres le habían comparado… tan joven y ya es independiente, pensó Elsa cundo llego.

Bajo con delicadeza al cachorrito, ya que ese pequeño animalito era lao que quería mostrarle, y salieron.

-Elsa, ¿me harías un favor?

-Sí, dime…

-No le digas a nadie que tengo un departamento…

-¿Por …?

-Porque si, después te digo las razones.

-Ok, guardare tu secreto, solo porque somos amigos –le sonrió, aquella sonrisa derritió por completo a Jack, que hermosa se veía.

-Oye Elsa…

-¿Si?

-No sonrías que me enamoro…

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían, era uno de esos momentos donde quería que le tragase la tierra, pero también era uno de los cuales recordaría con mucho anhelo.

**-Bueno que tal les pareció?.. Recuerden dejar reviesw y…**

**Akari: Ruzu-Sma!...**

**-Ah?.. ah hola Akari que tal!...**

**Akari: Como que, que tal, Mery-Sama me sigue persiguiendo…**

**Will: te lo mereces por decir incoherencias, como s ete ocurre decir que ella me gusta…**

**-Tiene razón, además Will tiene enamorada…**

**Akari: asi? Tenia?**

**Will: como que tenia… soy papiriqui…**

**-Mmmmm… nop no lo creo…**

**Akari: jajaja… **

**MeryChan: Akari! –viniendo hacia ella como posesa.**

**-Corre Akari…**

**Akar: T_T …**

-**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,** **y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Confusión y nuevas amistades

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Akari: al parecer ya dejo de perseguirme…**

**-Quien Mery? Y pos que paso?**

**Will: se cayo y se golpeo la cabeza, en estos momentos esta en la cama reposando.**

**Akari: y tu no quieres a compañaral? –sonrisa picara.**

**Will: ya dije que tengo enamorada…**

**-Y? no se va a enterar a menos de que so lo digamos…**

**Wull: -_- ustedes si que son … ashhh**

**-OKok… mejor continuemos…**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**CONFUSIÓN Y NUEVAS AMISTADES…**

Astrid se miraba en el espejo de la limosina, se dio cuenta de que su cabello ya no es tan rubio como antes, antes era como decirlo "más dorado", se acordó de la amiga de Anna pues su cabello a pesar de ser muy largo, era de un color dorado intenso, así era su cabello, ahora esta no tan dorado como el Rapunzel, pero a la vez casi como el de Elsa, aunque de su amiga era más platinado… -se ve bien…- se dijo mentalmente, aunque le hubiera gustado que su cabello este como antes, que es lo que paso para que ahora no sea así, era fácil de descifrarlo. Eugene cuando era más chico, "accidentalmente" le había echado agua oxigenada a sus cabellos, ese día Astrid se molestó con el como nunca, pero al final lo perdono.

Miraba de reojo como sus otros dos amigos se conversaban, reían mientras recordaban viejos tiempos, podía notar como Mérida deslumbraba felicidad, y sospechaba por qué… o más bien lo sabía.

-Y cómo te seguía diciendo, tú eras el más molestoso del grupo… -le reprocho la pelirroja a su amigo.

-¿!Que!? Tú también eras toda una molestosa…

-Seeeee, claroooo…

-A ver preguntemos a Astrid –mirando a la aludida- hey, prima dime cuál de los era el más molestoso.

La rubia volteo para verlos, si habían cambiado mucho, ya habían crecido… y Mérida era tan obvia, como que el tonto de su primo no se daba cuenta.

-¿Me preguntáis cuál de los dos era el más molestoso? –les dijo imitando el dejo español.

-Sí, dinos cuál de los dos…

-Es que no puedo escoger, ambos eran realmente odiosos.

-Ja ja ja… muy buena respuesta Astrid. Mérida estamos empatados. –exclamó Eugene.

-Ya mejor hablemos de otra cosa, pero cuando lleguemos a la universidad le preguntamos a Elsa y Kristoff y que por cierto es increíble que este en la misma universidad que nosotros. –dijo Mérida.

-Mejor olvídalo, porque estoy segura de que ellos también dirán lo mismo que yo.

Eugene acaricio el cabello de Mérida para que no se sienta mal, pues ya se habían acongojado con tan solo esa pregunta, siempre había sido así su amiga.

Kristoff ya había llegado a su salón, no se había perdido como lo hizo Elsa, cuando llego ayer. A primera hora le tocaba literatura, era una de sus materias favoritas, como le gustaría solo estudiar letras y también teatro, no se lo había contado a nadie, ni sus amigos excepto una persona, Anna, se lo había contado cuando estaban en la limosina, ella le dio su aprobación, como le encanta, tan dulce y cándida, aunque no sabía si lo que sentía era un cariño de hermanos o algo más…

Lo que el más anhelaba era ser actor y no ser un ingeniero industrial como quería su madre.

-A ver, ya va a comenzar la clase, tengo que prepararme –sacando cosas de su mochila- uno, cuaderno, dos libro y tres lapiceros o lápiz… ¡listo! –exclamó.

Una chica de cabellera corta, negra, con algunos mechones de colores, aretes de… ¿plumas?, tenía una apariencia hippie, se acercaba hacia él. Kristoff noto eso, y se puso nervioso, no sabía porque venía a su lugar, pero cuando llego se sentó a su lado… solamente quería un asiento.

-Hola –le saludo la "hippie" con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Ah?... ¿a mí?

-Noooo, le digo a la pared, pues claro que te saludo a ti tonto…

-Je je je… hola.

-¡Eres nuevo! –Kristoff se sorprendió, como sabía ella eso... ¡espera!, como no lo iba a saber si estaba empezando el primer ciclo.

-Creo que es obvio…

-Si, por lo que recién entras al primer ciclo –le sonrió dulcemente- pero te sorprendiste al principio… je je je

-Tú también eres nueva –trato de imitarle.

-En eso te equivocas…

-¿Qué? Pero si estas en el mismo salón que yo, en los del primer ciclo.

-Pues veras, yo ya estoy en cuarto ciclo.

Acaba de decir cuarto ciclo, ¿entonces que hacía en el salón de los de primer ciclo?...

-Estoy de vacaciones –exclamó levantando los brazos y haciendo que todos los del salón volteasen a mirarle.

-No grites tan fuerte –le dijo mientras le bajaba los brazos.

-Lo siento… es que me emociono fácilmente.

-Ok, entonces dime cómo es eso de que estas de vacaciones.

-Pues para mi ciclo ya es vacaciones, a comparación de los que empiezan, como tú, sus vacaciones empieza cuando terminen el primer ciclo ósea dentro de ocho meses, en mi ciclo empezamos las clases dentro de tres meses, y como mi tío es el director de la universidad…

Que cavaba de decir, que su tío es el director…

-Me deja estar en las clases que yo quiera.

-Que suertuda, al tener un tío así, yo también haría eso en mis vacaciones, venir a otras clases que todavía no están de vacaciones.

-Sí, también lo hago para no estar de floja en mi casa. –argumento con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Ja ja ja, que buena idea de matar el tiempo.

-Claro… por cierto me llamo Tooth y ¿tú?…

-Kristoff.

El reloj marco las 8:15, entro un hombre, que se seguro era el profesor, alto, cuerpo atlético, cabello… ¿blanco?, bueno no era de sorprenderse, ya le habían contado que a Elsa le habían echado del salón por un chico llamado Jack que tenía cabello blanco. Aunque de este era un poco plomo.

-HOLA ALUMNOS, YO SOY SU PROFESOR DE LITERATURA, MI NOMBRE ES…

-Aster –le dijo en un susurro Tooth a Kristoff.

-¿Y tú como sabes? –Le preguntó curioso.

-Yo lo conozco, es el amigo más cercano de mi tío.

-¿En serio?, ¿no mientes?…

-Deberitas, deberitas, lo conozco, demás él me enseño el primer ciclo… y es increíble –lo último lo dijo casi como un suspiro.

-¿Ok?...

-Yo de cariño le digo… Bunny –se sonrojo.

Empezó la clase, el profesor se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tooth y le pregunto qué hacía ahí, ella le contesto que estaba de vacaciones y como siempre se metía en las clases para pasar el tiempo. Kristoff tan solo al ver como Tooth se sonrojaba cuando el profesor le dirigía la palabra, de seguro que le gustaba.

Paso la clase de literatura, luego vino historias y después el receso.

-¡Que no!... –grito Tooth.

-Ja ja ja… se te nota, más en la forma cuando te lo pregunte.

-¡Que no, que no!... Bunny no me gusta, él es un profesor y yo soy…

-Una alumna… si lo sé.

-Entonces si lo sabes, porque me haces esa pregunta.

-Porque es muy obvio, cuando te habla tú te pones roja.

Tooth, se quedó pensativa, ¿tanto se le notaba?, tenía razón lo que le decía Kristoff, desde que lo conoció le pareció un tipo genial, pensó que lo que sentía por él era simpatía, talvez admiración, pero poco después se dio cuenta que le gustaba y mucho.

-Tienes razón… -asintió.

-No te preocupes –le acaricio el cabello- talvez no sea imposible.

-Je je je… no lo creo…

-Talvez pase.

-OK… ¿vamos a almorzar juntos?, te presentare a mis amigos, tengo un primo que también estudia aquí porque es el hijo de mi tío, el director, y una amiga a la que quiero como una hermana menor…. ¡ah! Y también el amigo de mi primo que es muy entretenido.

-¿Entretenido?... ¿Qué acaso es payaso?...

-Ja ja ja… es solo un decir… ¿vienes?

-Me gustaría conocerlos, pero he quedado con mis amigos en almorzar juntos.

-Así que ya tenías amigos… pero no creo que se molesten porque no vayas –le agarro la mano y se lo llevó arrastrando donde sus amigos.

En la cafetería. Mérida ya estaba ofuscada ¿Dónde se había metido Kristoff?, se suponía que almorzarían juntos, además Elsa no sabía aun, que él también estaba en la universidad.

-Seguro que se ha perdido –trato de defenderlo Astrid.

-No lo creo…

-¿De quién hablan?... desde hace rato están tan misteriosos, ya díganme.

-Ya dile Mer, ya da pena. –dijo Astrid.

-Ok, pues veras querida Elsa, el tonto de Kristoff también esta estudiando aquí, y se suponía que íbamos a almorzar juntos, pero no aparece.

-¿En serio?, y porque no me lo dijo, si vivimos en la misma casa.

-De seguro que te quería dar una sorpresa.

Las chicas vieron que se aproximaba Eugene, su amigo se había ido a buscar a Kristoff.

-¿Lo encontraste? –pregunto ansiosa Mérida.

-Es como si se lo hubiera comido la tierra… -respondió.

-Vaya, que tal si ya consiguió amigos y se fue con ellos.

-No creo que él nos deje por otros –hablo Elsa.

-Además es muy tímido para hacer amigos.

-Mérida, no lo creo, talvez te sorprenda.

Prefirieron continuar son su almuerzo, después buscarían a Kristoff y le preguntarían donde estuvo.

-Oye Elsa, ¿a qué hora llegaste? –le pregunto Astrid.

-Como que a qué hora…

-Es cierto, no te vimos en la mañana -dijo Eugene.

-Pues llegue a la misma hora que ayer –no iba a decirles que llego junto con Jack, eso sería para que le estén preguntando a cada momento.

-Que graciosa, estas muy rara… -le dijo Mérida.

Astrid se levantó de repente de la mesa. Y antes de irse, les dijo: -Me voy al baño-.

-Anda nosotros te guardamos el asiento –hablo su primo.

-Gracias…

Corrió rápidamente, y sus amigos se rieron en la forma en como lo hizo, tenía mucha urgencia, se había aguantado de la primera hora… estaba segura que si no iba ahora, no aguantaría más.

Donde estaba el maldito baño, no lo encontraba, pidió a algunos alumnos la dirección para encontrar el bendito baño. Cuando logro encontrarlo, entro hecha un abala y por fin se sintió en el cielo.

-¡Aleluya! –se dijo mientras salía del baño- no creo que hubiera aguantado.

Un muchacho iba hacia ella, sin fijarse ambos chocaron.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó.

-No descuida –Astrid no había visto como era, así que cuando levanto su cara para poder verlo… ¡oh por dios!, era hermoso, cabellos castaño, esos ojos verdes… que hipnotizante.

-Me disculpo nuevamente, no te vi.

-D-descuida… no es nada.

De pronto una voz gritaba a lo alto un nombre.

-¡HIPO! ¡HIPO!... –el mencionado vio de donde provenía la voz le dio un saludo y se alejó yendo hacia la persona quien los llamaba.

-Así que se llama Hipo –suspiro la rubia, de repente se acordó que sus amigos las esperaban y se apresuró a ir donde estaban.

Pero Astrid no noto que el joven con que había chocado, volteo hacia ella para ver cómo se iba, en un susurro se dijo a sí mismo: -le hubiera preguntado su nombre.

**-Creo que me fue bien…**

**Will: ya despídete que tu hermano te está botando…**

**Akari: Ruzu-Sama, el tonto de Will tiene razón, ya despídase…**

**Will: como que tonto?**

** -OK…**

-**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,** **y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. ¿Lo que mas anhelo es?

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**MeryChan: aun me duele la cabeza…**

**Akari: Mery-Sama, por favor discúlpeme, le prometo que ya no volveré a hacer esas bromas…**

**MeryChan: ok perdonada…**

**-Es en serio? Tons la perseguida fue pa las puras…**

**MeryChan: quería darle una lección…**

**Will: y que lección, pz ya no molestara más…**

**Akari: porsupollo, ahora solo te molestare a ti…**

**Will:!¿Que?!...**

**-Bueno mejor empezemos…**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**¿LO QUE MAS ANHELO ES…?**

¿Quién era ella?... Desde hace rato no pudo dejar de pensar en esa hermosa rubia, era la primera vez que la veía, de seguro que era nueva. Hipo había quedado embelesado con Astrid, se lamentaba de no haber le preguntado su nombre.

-¡Hey!... ¿amigo estas ahí? –pregunto Jack, mientras movía las sus manos en frente de su cara.

-¿Qué?.. si, si, disculpa, ¿Qué me decías?...

-Hipo, ¿te pasa algo?… -pregunto una de sus amigas.

-Sí, Punzie, es solo que estaba algo distraído…

-¿Por qué será…? –ahora pregunto una pelirroja.

-No es por nada Anna…

Jack, Hipo, Rapunzel y Anna, habían quedado en almorzar detrás de uno de los salones, porque la cafetería siempre estaba llena, y prefirieron escoger ese lugar para estar más cómodos.

-Oigan, ¿Tooth no iba a almorzar también con nosotros?... –pregunto Punzie.

-Pues sí, pero al parecer se está demorando. –contesto Jack.

-¿Quiénes Tooth?... –pregunto Anna.

-Es cierto, tu no la conoces, ayer no te la pudimos presentar porque no la encontramos, veras ella es la prima de Jack, y también es mi amiga.

-Ayaaaa… también es nueva supongo…

-Supones mal, ella ya está en cuarto ciclo, pero ahora está de vacaciones, como su tío es el director.

-¿Qué?, es el director, entonces si ya Jack es su primo, ¿el director también es tu tío Jack?...

-Noup… es mi papá –contesto con una sonrisa.

-Wow, increíble, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron ayer?

-Porque no creímos que era importante…

Siguieron conversando, hasta que se dieron cuenta que una chica "hippie" venia hacia ellos, con un chico rubio, alto y cuerpo atlético **(Will: una pregunta, te gusta Kristoff?...- -pos como a todas.-)**, agarrados de la mano, parecía que la chica lo llevaba a rastras.

-Miren es Tooth… y al parecer trae a un chico desconocido con ella. –dijo Hipo.

Todos voltearon a ver, y la única que lo reconoció fue Anna.

-¡Kristoff! –grito Anna muy emocionada, y se fue corriendo hacia él.

-¿Quién es esa chica que viene corriendo? –le pregunto Tooth.

-A ver… es Anna, te conté que yo vivo en la casa de los jefes de mi madre, y las hijas son mis amigas.

-Ayaaaa… pues viene hacia aquí a toda velocidad.

-¡Kritoff, Kristoff!, ¿tú también vienes a almorzar con nosotros?, pensé que no conocías a…

-Pues no querida Anna, se suponía que iba a almorzar con Eugene, Mérida, Astrid y tu hermana, pero esta chica de aquí –señalando a Tooth, mientras ella solo sonreía- me trajo a rastras para conocer a sus amigos.

-Culpable… -dijo Tooth y hacia una señal de amor y paz- así que tú eres Anna, Kristoff me hablo mucho de ti… y de tu hermana también.

-¿Así?... verdad, Punzie y los demás nos esperan, se supone que nos iban a presentar.

-Entonces vamos…

Se dirigieron hacia los demás que los esperaban y miraban curiosos.

-¡POR FIN! –dio un grito Jack.

-Ya tonto, ya llegue…

-Te demoraste demasiado. –le reclamo.

-Solo un poco… les quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo, Kristoff, ellos son Jack, Rapunzel…

-Pero me puedes llamar Punzie –interrumpió la rubia.

-Continúo… e Hipo.

-Que tal…

-Espera, ¿te llamas Kristoff?... –pregunto curioso Jack.

-Si, por?...

-Me olvidé contarte que él es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermana… -dijo Anna- él quiere conquistar a mi hermana, puedes creerlo –se bufo del pobre Jack.

-¡¿Y POR QUE NO?! –pregunto algo molesto Jack- tengo oportunidad…

-Así que tú eres ese tal Jack, por tu culpa botaron a Elsa del salón...

-Eso, ya me disculpe con Elsa y lo entendió.

-¿Esperen Jack quiere conquistar a la hermana de Anna?, ¿Y que hizo Jack para que la botaran del salón?... –pregunto Tooth.

-El gran torpe de tu primo, por querer hacerse el graciosito, perjudico a esa tal Elsa… -dijo Hipo.

-Nada que a esa tal… si tan solo la hubieras visto, es muy hermosa, nose donde te metiste ayer que no te vimos casi en todo el día…

Anna y Kristoff los miraban algos incomodos, en parte porque ya no eran parte de la conversación y también porque el tema del que hablaban era sobre Elsa, su hermana querida de Anna y la mejor amiga de Kristoff.

Pasando ya el receso, las clases, y todo lo demás, al pasar el tema de que Jack quería conquistar a la hermana de Anna, todo concluyo en -¡PIERDE TUS ESPERANZAS!-, por parte de Anna.

Tooth le había dicho a Kristoff que ella pertenecía al club de teatro, y que además se podía forma clubs apartes de los que tenía la universidad. Claro que eso no le importo a Kristoff, lo que le importo fue eso del teatro, él quería ser actor, le encantaba actuar, pero no podía, él tenía que estudiar lo que su mamá le dijo, a favor de que los padres de Elsa le hayan hecho estudiar en el extranjero.

Mérida hizo que sus cuatros amigos se reunieran en su casa, aparte de que quería saber en dónde se había metido Kristoff durante todo el receso. Elsa se fue directo de la universidad hacia la casa de su amiga junto con Kristoff, ya que lo logro ubicar, Eugene y Astrid como era obvio vivían en la casa de la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?...

-Ya se los dije, conocí a una chica llamada Tooth que es la sobrina del director, y pues me llevo a conocer a sus amigos y no pude almorzar con ustedes…

-No sé, se me es increíble que ya tengas novia… -dijo Eugene.

-Que no es mi novia… es un amiga, y me presento a sus amigos, aunque uno de ellos era su primo, a y además también es amiga de la amiga de Anna.

-¿Amiga de la amiga de Anna?... ¿Punzie?, es una rubia de cabellera larga. –hablo Astrid.

-Pue si…

-Dices que ella es amiga de los amigos de Anna, ¿por si acaso no te encontraste con Jack?... –pregunto Elsa.

-Así me olvidaba, pues si, su primo es Jack, y su papá es el director… por cierto que le hiciste Elsa, ese chico esta embobado contigo.

Elsa se sonrojo, pensó que talvez había hablado de su encuentro, pues si lo hizo lo iba a matar.

-¿No te dijo nada más…?

-No Elsie…

-¿No me digas que te gusta?... si es así, que mal contigo… -dijo Mérida.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!...

-Para mí normal si él te gusta. –le dijo Astrid.

-De que están hablando, ya dejen a la pobre Elsa, no ven que la están torturando con el tema de Jack… si él le gusta, es su problema, no hay que meternos en sus cosas… -argumento Eugene.

-Valeeeeee –respondieron sus amigos al unísono.

Decidieron dejar el tema de Jack atrás, y se pusieron a estudiar un poco, prefirieron estudiar letras, porque a tres de ellos no les gustaban números, y nos referimos a Astrid, Eugene y Mérida, que aborrecía a los números con la intensidad de mil soles. **(-Como a mí…-)**

En el cuarto de estudios de Mérida.

-¿Sabían que puedes hacer un club aparte de los que tiene la universidad? –les pregunto Kristoff.

-Yo si… -respondió Elsa.

-Yo no idea, y eso que estoy ahí mucho tiempo.

-Dirás años, Mérida…

-Seria genial formar nuestro propio club, no lo creen… –dijo muy emocionado Eugene.

-Sí, pero de que trataría… -quiso saber Astrid.

-Yo siento que mi mama no me comprende…

-¿Mi tía?

-Sip… les voy a contar algo…

Todos se acercaron hacia Eugene…

-¡LO QUE MAS ANHELO ES SER UN GRAN CINEASTA, Y NO SER UN INGENIERO!... –grito eufórico Eugene.

-¡PUES YO QUIERO SER ACTOR! –ahora el que grito fue Kristoff.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué es esto?... a ustedes lo están obligando a estudiar una carrera que no quieren. –dijo Mérida- pues yo también quiero decir algo… ¡ODIO ADMINISTRACION DE EMPRESAS Y LO QUE MAS ANHELO ES SER UNA GRAN ARQUERA, TOCAR EL BAJO Y SER UNA FABULOSA BAILARINA!

-Pides mucho Mérida…-dijo Eugene.

-¡Cállate!...

Astrid y Elsa que hasta ese momento no se pronunciaron decidieron también decir lo que más anhelaban…

-Yo también… -dijo Elsa- ¡NO QUIERO LA ESTUPIDA CARRERA DE ADMINISTRACION DE EMPRESAS, SOLO QUIERO CANTAR Y PUNTO!...

-Eso amiga –la alabo Mérida- ahora solo faltas tú Astrid.

-Lo se… -y a todo pulmón grito- ¡AL IGUAL QUE EUGENE NO QUIERO INGENIERIA, SOLO QUIERO ESCRIBIR POEMAS U NOVELAS QUE HAGAN QUE LAS PERSONAS SE SIENTAN RISUEÑAS!...

-¡Listo!...Ya que ahora ya sabemos que es lo que queremos, digamos a nuestros padres lo que… -no pudo continuar Elsa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaron los demás al unísono.

-¿Por qué no?...

-No sé si tú ya lo has intentado, pero cuando yo lo hice mis padres casi me fusila… -dijo Mérida.

-Yo igual…

-Y yo…

-Yo también…

-¿Tú también Kristoff?...

-Sip, es que a pesar de mi madrecita querida sea buena, ella piensa que lo mejor es que estudie lo que tus padres me dijeron, como medio de agradecimiento…

-Ya veo…

-¡Ya se!

-grito Astrid- Kristoff, dijiste que se podían hacer clubs aparte de los que tiene la universidad, ¿verdad?...

-Si…

-Estás pensando en lo que creo que es… -dijo Eugene.

-¡Siiiiiiii!... Formemos nuestro propio club…

-Donde podemos ser lo que en verdad queremos ser… -dijo Mérida.

-¡Exacto!...

-Eso suena grandioso, peor como se llamaría… -dijo Elsa.

-No lo sé, mañana lo pensaremos… ¿y?

-Acepto…

-Yo también…

-Por supuesto que si…

Juntaron sus manos y gritaron:

-¡SIEMPRE DE LOS SIEMPRE SEREMOS MEJORES AMIGOS, PASE LO QUE PASE ESTAREMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS! … ¡Y AHORA SEREMOS LO QUE EN VERDAD QUEREMOS, JUNTOS ANTE TODO!...

Pero detrás de la puerta había tres pequeños pelirrojos, que habían escuchado toda la conversación…

**MeryChan: quiero que hagas un fic de mí…**

**-Ah? No jodas…**

**MeryChan: tú a mí no me jodas, lo haces o cuento a todos tu secreto…**

**-Cual secreto?**

**-MeryChan: pues el de tu profe…**

**-OK, ya basta! Lo pensare…**

**MeryChan: okidoki…**

**Will: que secreto?**

**Akari. Yo también quiero saber…**

**-Ya no sean chismosos…**

-**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,** **y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Formemos nuestro club

**-** **Libre soy, Libre soyyyyy ** **el frio a mí nunca me molesto…**

**MeryChan: oye pancha, es "el frío es parte también de mi"…**

**-Lo sé, pero como hace rato acabo de escuchar "Suéltalo"**

**MeryChan: la de frozen versión español, España…**

**Akari: a mí me gustan ambas, latino y español (castellano)…**

**-Ambas son buenas, creo que todas las versiones son buenas**

**MeryChan: excepto la de los créditos, en donde canta Martina Stoessel…**

**-¡PUES A MI SI ME GUSTA!, soy fan de ella.**

**Akari: por eso para cantando las canciones de Violetta… xD**

**MeryChan: -_-**

**Will: oigan, será mejor que ya empiezan el capítulo…**

**-Es cierto.**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**FORMEMOS NUESTRO CLUB**

-Listo, mañana iremos a inscribir nuestro club –dijo Mérida, que estaba más que feliz con la idea**. (MeryChan: ya supéralo Ruzu -¡Como te atreves a hablar así de Martina- MeryChan: -_- … ashhh) **.

-OK, pero tengo una pequeña duda, ¿Cómo rayos se llamara nuestro club? –pregunto Astrid.

-No lo había pensado…

-¡Ya se!, cada uno ponga en un papelito el nombre que para ustedes sea perfecto para el club –sugirió Eugene- y entre todos escogeremos el mejor.

-¡Entendido…! –dijeron al unísono.

Así que arrancaron un trozo de papel de sus cuadernos u escribieron, según cada uno, el nombre perfecto para el club. Elsa fue la encargada de recoger los papelitos y leerlo en voz alta los posibles nombres.

-¡Primero!... haber, escuchen con atención –abrió el papelito y lo que leyó fue algo…- ¿Los tremendos?, que clase de nombre es este… ¿Eugene?

-Ja ja ja, me pareció un nombre muy original.

-Sin nada de juegos –regaño a su amigo- mejor leo el otro. ¡Segundo!, ¿Mérida y los otros?... ¿esto es en serio?

-A comparación de Eugene, ese nombre si es original.

-Es denigrante –dijo Astrid- que mala al llamarnos "los otros".

-Ok, mejor continuemos… ¡Tercero!, ¿Los nose quien y los nose cuándo?, **(MeryChan: es el ex grupo de Raúl Romero- -Así es…-) **es increíble que venga de ti Kristoff.

-Creo que es mejor que "Los tremendos" o "Mérida y los otros"…

-Mmmmm…

-Tiene razón Elsie, además creo que es más original que de los otros dos.-Mérida y Eugene se ofendieron por el comentario de Astrid.

-¡Oye!, estamos aquí…

-Mejor continuo… ¡Cuarto!, el que sigue es mío, espero que les guste, "Los amigos unidos, jamás serán vencidos"

Mérida y Eugene quisieron matarse de la risa, Kristoff opto por mirar hacia otro lado, Astrid se levantó de sus asiento, se acercó a su amiga y le quito el pequeño trozo de papel.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso no les gusto?

-Elsa, es muy lindo el nombre y todo eso, pero…

-¡Parece nombre de protesta!..-grito Mérida que junto a Eugene no paraban de reírse.

-Algo como lo que acaba de decir Mérida, peor sin la espantosa risa…

Su amiga algo apenada decidió abrir el último papelito.

-OK, pero a mí me gusta –dijo con un puchero- no tiene nada de malo.

-Claro que no Elsie, pero…

-Ya, ya, entiendo… ¡Quinto y último!... "El club de los incomprendidos"

Todos se quedaron anonadados, excepto Astrid, ese nombre era perfecto, más porque ellos en realidad son unos incomprendidos, unos chicos que sus padres no entendían que lo que más anhelaban, no era ser un ingeniero, administrador, etc… sino que querían ser unos artistas, como un actor, poeta, cantante, etc.

-¿QUIEN LO ESCRIBIRO? –quiso saber Mérida.

-Pues de quien más, a ver pelirroja de quien aún no había sido leído el papelito por Elsa. –dijo Kristoff.

Todos miraron hacia Astrid.

-¿Qué?, ¿no les gusto?... es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

-¡ES PERFECTO! –gritaron sus amigos.

Dieron un gran abrazo a su amiga por la fabulosa idea y acordaron que para el día de mañana irían a inscribir el club.

-¡Mérida! ¡Llegaron mamá y papá! –entraron gritando unos adorables trillizos.

-¡Oigan!, que les dije de entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso… y ¿tan rápido llegaron?

-Para empezar no estamos en tu cuarto hermana, y sip, ya llegaron -respondió Harris.

-Descuida hermanita no le diremos nada de lo que hablaron –les dijo Hamish.

Los cinco se quedaron viendo, ¿habían escuchado todo?, eso era malo.

- Harris, Hubert y Hamish, si ustedes abren la boca, les juro…

-No nos jures nada hermanita –le interrumpió Hubert- te lo dijo Hamish hace rato, no diremos nada de nada.

-No les creo. –dijo Astrid- Mejor digan lo que quieren para que no habrán el pico.

-Vamos Astrid, no creo que estos tres adorables nenes vayan a decir algo, además lo acaban de decir.

-Tu no los conoces Elsa –dijo Eugene mientras se acercaba a Hubert y lo cargo sobre sus hombros- son unos diablillos.

-Ja ja ja, créeles Elsa –dijo Hubert- y sip, queremos algo a cambio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto Mérida.

-¡QUEREMOS UNIRNOS AL CLUB! –gritaron los trillizos.

-Ustedes están locos, no, no y no… además son muy chicos, y el club que formaremos es solo para grandes. –respondió Mérida.

-Es cierto chicos, nosotros la mayor parte estaremos en la universidad, en cambio ustedes… -dijo Kristoff.

-Lo sabemos, por eso tenemos un plan –dijo Harris- por eso, cuando podamos iremos a visitar a nuestra hermana a la universidad, y podremos estar todos.

-Que listos, no creo que sus padres los dejen.

-Claro que si –ahora el que hablo fue Hubert- solo le diremos "extrañamos a nuestra hermanita, y queremos visitarla"… nos dejara ir solos, bueno nos llevara el chofer, claro…

-Qué asco, si su raro plan funciona, entonces bienvenidos.

Los trillizos gritaron de alegría, ahora si Mérida estaba algo calmada, solo querían ser parte del club, nada más, con tal de que no digan algo, para los demás sería divertido tener a esos tremendos diablillos en su club, serian como las mascotitas.

Los padres de Mérida entraron a la casa, rápidamente los cinco amigos y los trillizos fueron hacia ellos. Mérida estaba algo nerviosa por lo que sus padres verían a Elsa, pero cuando la vieron la saludaron dulcemente, les alegraba en volver a verlas. Sus padres también pensaban que Elsa no sabía nada de lo que sus papás les habían tratado de hacer.

Al día siguiente.

Eugene caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, estaba muy ofuscado. Habían quedado entre todos en ir a inscribir el club, pero al final ordenaron a Eugene en la hora del receso a que fuera él solo, ya que para ellos no sería necesario que vayan todos.

-"No creo que sea necesario ir todos" –dijo Eugene imitando la voz de Astrid- "Tiene razón" –ahora imito la voz de Elsa- porque yo, y para colmo no sé dónde rayos está el lugar para inscribir…

Iba caminando, estaba perdido, de la nada alguien le toco el hombro.

-¿Eh? –volteo Eugene- ¿Hola?...

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-Creo que si… ¿Rapunzel?, así es tu nombre.

-¡Sí! –dio un gritito de emoción- disculpa la molestia, pero como te vi que caminabas sin rumbo fijo… ¿buscas algo?

-Sí, y me alegro de verte, ¿tú sabes dónde está el aula o lo que sea, en donde se hacen inscripciones para un club?

-Justo iba hacia ahí, yo quiero inscribirme para el club de teatro…

En ese momento Eugene se acordó de su amigo, él dijo que lo que más anhelaban es ser actor, aunque sabía porque no se inscribiría, ya que los del club de teatro siempre hacen eventos y entonces su mamá talvez se podría enterar.

-¿Me podrías llevar? Por favor…

-Claro, me gustaría.

Rapunzel empezó a guiarlo hasta la sala de inscripciones.

-¿Y?... te piensas unir a algún club…

-En realidad pienso crear uno, mis amigos y yo soñamos con esto, desde ayer.

-Ja ja ja, solo ayer… bueno, ¿y de que se trataría su club?

-Mmmm… es un secreto hermosa.

Rapunzel se sonrojo por lo que le dijo y Eugene se percató de eso. Decidió molestarla un poco, aunque se veía tan dulce y vulnerable no se pudo resistir, era como Elsa, muy molestarle.

-¿Tienes enamorado Rapunzel?

-¿Qué?.. c-claro que no –respondió muy sonrojada- aun no pienso en eso…

-Que lastima, porque creía que nose… talvez tendría oportunidad contigo.

-Y-yo… tu eres… digo…

Eugene se paró enfrente de Rapunzel y la miró fijamente.

-¿Estas bien?... estas toda roja –dijo mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia su rostro.

-S-si… no pasa… nada –no podía más, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, la iba a besar- ¿Eugene? –inconscientemente cerro sus ojos y esperar a que…

-Ya está… -dijo Eugene mientras se separaba- tenías algo en el cabello.

-¿Qué? –estaba algo aturdida, abrió los ojos, de seguro que se había visto como una tonta- eres un tonto

Rapunzel quiso salir corriendo, pero Eugene la detuvo.

-¡Hey!, discúlpame hermosa, no debí hacerlo…

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Discúlpame –Eugene se acercó otra vez, le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que Rapunzel se sonrojara- jamás volveré a molestarte de esa forma…

-O-ok…

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a la sala de inscripciones.

-Ya llegamos.

-Bueno, ahora a inscribirse, vamos.

-Sí.

Había varios clubs, muchos, incluso con nombres ridículos como: "Los superdotados2, "Los maniáticos"… era increíble que la universidad acepte clubs con ese tipo de nombres.

-Veamos…

-Hay está el club de teatro, voy a inscribirme.

-Si adelante… yo voy –miro hacia todos lados, hasta que localizo una mesa donde había un cartel que decía "Inscriba su propio club"- para allá.

-Hola y bienvenido, aquí puede inscribirse para crear un club propio.

-Gracias, y ¿en dónde firmo?

-Je je je, ponga el nombre del club en esta hoja y los miembros… aya, y también al tutor del club –Eugene se quedó en shok, ¿se necesitaba un tutor? No sabía eso.

-OK, gracias –no sabía qué hacer, no podía inventar cualquier nombre, hasta que se acordó de algo- a ver, nombre del club, "El club de los incomprendidos", integrantes; Elsa, Mérida, Astrid Kristoff y yo… ahora un tutor, Aster… ya está –le entrego el papel a la chica que registraba todos los clubs.

-Ya está inscrito, gracias…

-Gracias a ti.

Había puesto el nombre se Aster, se acordó que ese profesor era conocido de la amiga de Kristoff, como era su amiga y el su amigo, no creía que se iba a molestar. Eso creyó.

**MeryChan: había quedado pendiente lo de mi fic…**

**-No me molestes…**

**-MeryChan: dijiste que lo pensarías…**

**_ok, si lo hare, contenta?**

**MeryChan: sip… gracias –abrazándome- te quero…**

**-ya ya, déjame…**

-**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,** **y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	8. ¡Por favorrrrrrrr!

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Akari: Ruzu-Sama es cierto que le va a hacer un fic a Mery-Sama?**

**-Mmmmm no lo sep…**

**Akari: ella dijo que si…**

**-Talvez…**

**MeryChan: oye! Lo prometiste –poniendo cara de cachorrito- malla…**

**-Ash…. Y si nadie lo ve?**

**-MeryChan: no me importa, con tal de que escribas mi history sobre yo…**

**Will: si le haces un fic a ella, entonces yo también quiero uno… soy tu amiwis**

**Akari: a mí también Ruzu-Sama…**

**-Ahhhhhhhh! Porque acepte… lo pensare mientras lo que transcurre el capítulo.**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**¡POR FAVORRRRRRRRR!**

Eugene caminaba irradiando felicidad, a su lado Rapunzel, lo veía embelesada, él es muy guapo a los ojos de ella y claro para los ojos de otras también **(Akari: déjame adivinar… eres tú Ruzu-Sama?).**

-¿Por qué tan contento? –pregunto Rapunzel.

-No te lo puedo decir linda, es un secreto solo para…

-¿Solo para quién?

-Bueno, es un secreto solo de mis amigos y mío… solos entre nosotros.

-oww… que malote, dime porfis…

-Ni siquiera poniendo esa carita dulce que me gusta, no te lo voy a decir.

Rapunzel se sonrojos, le había dicho que le gusta… a ella también le gustaba el, pero ni siquiera se conocían tan bien que digamos, sería tonto confesarse a alguien cuando lo habéis conocido solo como dos días. **(Will: habéis?y esta? Pos que mosca le pico o que…)**

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo, porque desde que salieron del aula de inscripción, ninguno de los dos no sabía a donde se dirigían.

-¿Rapunzel estas ocupada?

-No, ¿por?

-Es que, bueno yo no estoy yendo a un lugar en específico, no quede en almorzar con mis amigos y pensé…

-¡SI! –interrumpió Rapunzel- digo… bueno… ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

-Je je je, que si querías que comiéramos juntos.

-Claro que si –respondió muy entusiasmada.

Rapunzel sentía que ese era su día de suerte y Eugene sentía que aquella muchacha era tan dulce como un adorable cachorrito, y que le transmitía paz.

En la cafetería, se estaba armando un alboroto, primero porque Jack y su "sequito de molestosos", como los nombro Mérida en ese instante, querían sentarse juntos a ellos, la pelirroja acepto gustosa a Anna, cual Elsa se sintió algo incomoda, pero no quería que se sentaran Jack; su amigo Hipo, que no paraba de ver a Astrid; Rapunzel, que no sabían en donde estaba pero creían que en cualquier momento iba a llegar, pero eso no iba a pasar ya que su amiga estaba en otros planes con alguien, y por ultimo Tooth. Aunque Kristoff conto que ella era súper genial y divertida, Mérida se reusaba, porque solo quería que se sentaran los incomprendidos juntos… aunque faltaba un incomprendido.

-¡No es tu mesa! –grito Tooth, haciendo que los presentes volteasen a mirarlos.

-¡Solo nos sentamos nosotros!

-¿Así?... entonces porque ella y el sí se pueden sentar –señalando a Mavis y Jonathan, claro como ellos eran sus amigos si los dejo quedarse- no que solo ustedes cinco se iban a sentar.

-P-pues… ella es mi amiga y como no les presente a mis amigos, quise hacerlo hoy.

-¡Ya!, pero aun así, nosotros también nos queremos sentar aquí… y punto. –y dicho eso, se sentaron en la mesa.

-Ashhh… hagan lo que quieran… -Mérida se sentó ofuscada, más porque ninguno de sus amigos le hizo caso pero no solo era eso… ¿Dónde se encuentra Eugene? Se estaba demorando mucho, solo era ir a inscribir al club y nada mas.

Empezaron a comer sus almuerzos, cabe decir que Jack no dejaba de mirar a Elsa, y sucesivamente, al igual que Hipo con Astrid, Kristoff se dio cuenta lo último, a Eugene no le gustaría que coqueteen a Astrid, no solo porque e sus prima, sino porque la consideraba una "niña".

-¿Y chicos?, ¿Qué cursos le toco a primera hora?... –pregunto Tooth.

-Tú sabes lo que me toco, estuviste ahí…

-Lo sé, Kristoff, me refiero a los demás.

-Pues a mí, me toco historia… -contestó Mérida de mala gana – y lógica.

-Es increíble que te acuerdes de los cursos, porque te quedaste dormida en ambas clases –dijo Mavis, haciendo que todos se rían.

-Cuando no, mi pelirroja siempre tan irresponsable -dijo Elsa con un tono meloso hacia su amiga, Jack se sintió un poco celoso, no pensaba que a ella le gustaba su amiga, sino que le encantaría que Elsa le hablase así.

-Ya, ya… que hay de ti Astrid.

-Bueno, me toco literatura…

-¡Aster! –grito de la nada Tooth, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Sí, sí, fue justo ese profesor que me enseño…

-No es eso... es que allá viene Aster –señalando al aludido, que venía… ¿molesto?

-¡¿CUAL DE LOS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ HAN FORMADO UN CLUB LLAMADO "EL CLUB DE LOS IMCOMPRENDIDOS"? –por el tono de voz, a lo lejos se le notaba que estaba molesto- díganme que quiero saber…

Los aludidos levantaron la mano con miedo, Elsa, Kristoff, Astrid y Mérida… faltaba uno Eugene. El profesor rápidamente les ordeno que les acompañase, estaban con miedo, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de porque el profesor estaba molesto, ¿sería por su club?, pero porque lo estaría.

Llegaron a un salón vacío, el profesor se sentó en una de las sillas y con voz pasiva dijo:

-¿Por qué me pusieron a mi como tutor de su club?

-¡Que?... pero claro que no lo hicimos –dijo Mérida.

-Es cierto, se necesita de un tutor para formar un club –se acordó Elsa- como me olvide, pero… ¿dice que usted sesta como nuestro tutor?

-Así es, y no entiendo porque no me lo consultaron antes de poner mi nombre en la hoja.

-Espere un momento, ¿la lista de los nuevos club ya salieron?

-Así es…

-Pero si Eugene, si debe de ser el quien puso su nombre, se supone que él fue a inscribir como hace… ¿23 minutos? –dijo Astrid.

-Déjenme decirles que las chicas de la lista es muy veloz, ni bien se inscriben ella ya lo pública.

-Pero que "rapidita"… -dijo Mérida haciendo que la última palabra sonara en doble sentido.

Kristoff se tapó la boca para no reírse, Astrid la quedo mirando y Elsa solo se limitó a mirar seria a su amiga.

-Ujum... señorita no estamos para bromas, ahora díganme fue ese tal Eugene quien se atrevió a ponerme como tutor de su club… ¿eh?

-Si fue el… pero si nos enseñó recién hoy… y…

-Eres Astrid, estas en primer ciclo, el chico que se sienta a tu lado debe ser Eugene… ¿por qué tu novio hizo algo así?

Sus amigos se quisieron matar de la risa... ¿novio?, solo eran primos.

-¡NO! Profesor él no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo… él es mi primo.

-Ja ja ja… lo siento, como los vi tan juntos… lo siento.

-Pero no entiendo porque lo puso a usted como tutor…

-¡Ya se! –exclamo Kristoff- de seguro como le dije que Tooth lo conocía, y ya que ella es mi amiga, de seguro que supuso que ella siendo mi amiga y conocida del profesor, no pasaría nada.

-Ya me acorde de ti… ayer te sentaste al lado de Tooth –lo último lo dijo muy serio, todos lo notaron- pero aunque eres un amigo de ella no puedo ser su tutor.

-¿Por qué no? –dijeron al unísono.

-Por qué para empezar, de que se trata realmente su club.

-¿De lo incomprendidos que somos? –contesto Elsa.

-Y nada más… lo siento chicos –se levantó dispuesto a irse, de no ser porque Mérida se le abalanzo sobre sus piernas y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡PORFAVORCITO ACEPTE SER NUESTRO TUTOR! –grito la pelirroja.

-¡No!, y ya suélteme.

Sus amigos quisieron quitarle de encima a Mérida, pero se había aferrado demasiado al profesor… era como un imán.

-Mérida ya suéltalo... –y con toda la fuerza que Kristoff puso en sus brazos, logro despegar a su amiga del profesor, tapidamente el profesor salió del salón.

-¡NOOOOOO! –grito Mérida, fingiendo llorar.

-¡Ya basta Mérida!... el profesor ya se fue –dijo Elsa.

-¿Y ahora?...

-Busquemos a Eugene para darle una golpiza, ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido?

-No es su culpa Mérida, pero tienes razón, no ha regresado.

-Ya no tendremos club, sin un tutor –dijo Astrid mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

-Tienes razón…

Tooth que los había seguido, escucho toda la conversación y vio como Aster se iba del salón. Kristoff ahora era su amigo, y ella como buena amiga que es tenía que ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la universidad.

-¡De verdad! –exclamo Eugene- te digo que de niño llevaba a Mérida como saco que papás, jajaja…

-¡Que malote!... jajaja pobre de tu amiga.

-Ella se lo buscaba, no era tan buena corriendo de pequeña, así que yo la ayudaba un poco…

-Si clarooooo…

-Es en serio, jajaja que bellos recuerdos.

-Y dime… es solo curiosidad, ¿no te has enamorado de algunas de tus amigas?, descartando a Astrid obvio.

A Eugene casi se atora por esa pregunta, ¿gustarle Mérida o Elsa?, sus amigas eran bellas, más Elsa, pero el solo las veía como hermanas y nada más.

-Te soy sincero, no creo que las pueda ver como algo mas… sería imposible.

-Y que tal Elsa, ella es muy hermosa, por eso mi amigo esta embelesado con ella.

-Si es muy bella, y dile a tu amigo que no moleste a mi amiga, pero como dije solo la veo como una hermana.

-Ok… ¿y qué tipo de chica te gusta?

-Mmmm… bueno, las chicas que se ven tan tiernas, como tu…

-Je je je... deja de jugar… y ¿qué más?

-No estoy jugando Punzie –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Eugene?..

-También me gustan las que sonrojan, así como tú, aunque tengo que ser sincero, me gustan las morenas, pero desde que vi a una rubia hermosa no dejo de pensar en ella…

-¿Así?... y como se llama –aunque ya sabía a quién se refería, quiso saberlo de él.

-Rapunzel… -y la beso.

Tooth caminaba donde estaba Aster, tenía que ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Bunn… digo profesor Aster! –llamo Tooth a su adorado profesor, estaba en un salón de los del tercer ciclo, no había nadie.

-¿Tooth?... a que debo tu llamada…

-A-a que… –estaba sonrojada, con tan solo verlo hacia que se sonrojase- ajam, ajam… quería decirle que por favor no deje desamparado al club de mi amigo.

-Te refieres a Kristoff… déjame decirte que ellos me pusieron como su tutor sin mi consentimiento.

-Sí, pero no sea malito… yo sé que usted es re-bueno, por favor…

-Ya dije, que no… y solo porque te gusta el…

-¿Espere qué?, gustarme Kristoff, Bunny si no ha escuchado lo que acabo de decir hace como tres segundos… "es mi amigo"

-Solo eso –dijo muy serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-S-si… -Tooth se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de Aster, cuando la miraba así era porque algo le molestaba- solo amigo…

-Me lo juras…

-Claro, es solo mi amigo, ¿así que dígame, será el tutor de su club? por favor.

Aster se acercaba lentamente hacia Tooth, ella solo estaba estática, no sabía qué hacer. **(Will: te gusta el Tooth x Bunny verdad?- -sip y mushooo…-) **Suavemente susurro en su oído.

-Ok, seré su tutor, pero solo lo hare porque sé que no me han quitado a mi princesa…

-¿Ah?...

Aster se alejó y salió del salón. La pobre de Tooth se quedó en el salón, muy pensativa y con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

**-ok Escuchen lo pensé, y….**

**MeryChan: y?**

**-Para ti Mery si, par Akari no sé, déjame pensarlo algo más, y para Will, nunca…**

**MeryChan: si! –sonrisa triunfal-**

**Akari: tengo aun chance…**

**Will: que mala TT_TT …**

**-ya ya, supéralo, de ti nunca, ya pos nos conocemos solo este año…**

**Wil: oye! a Mery también la conociste este año…**

**-y?... bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,** **y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Lo que siento al verte (part1)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Akari: Ruzu-Sama, porque no explica cómo van vestidos los personajes?**

**-Porque me da flojera… algún problema?**

**Akari: bueno es que…yo solo digo…**

**-Está bien, lo dejo para la imaginación de los lectores…**

**MeryChan: creo que los lectores tienen mejores gustos que esta…**

**-Ajam.. Espera, que?.. Ya empezamos panchibila.**

**MeryChan: jejeje sorry…**

**Will: ya no se peleen y empiecen con el cap…**

**-Okidoki… pero antes quiero mandar un saludo para NASTINKA, que hermoso que seas Tinista… TINI 3 :3**

**Akari:asuuuu…**

**MeryChan: -_-**

**Will: -_-**

**-ay que pesados…**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**LO QUE SIENTO AL VERTE (part 1)**

-Tooth, ¿estás bien?

-Mmmm… si, Kristoff

-¿Segura?

-Si…

Kristoff había notado que su amiga desde que regreso del receso estaba muy rara, en el salón había estado muy distraída, sin decir que solo miraba hacia la ventana.

-A ver, ¿me vas a decir que te pasa o no?-le dijo mientras se paraba frente a ella.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-No te creo…

-Entonces no me creas –se molestó por como su amigo empezó a interrogarla, -"y a el que le importa"- se dijo, rápidamente se alejó y se fue.

-No te creo… -dijo mientras veía como su amiga se marchaba.

De la nada alguien se aproximaba hacia él y sin darse cuenta, aquella persona se lanzó encima de él gritando-¡KRISTOFF, AMAME!- era Mérida, que siempre paraba bromeando.

-¡Mérida, cuantas veces te he dicho que no saltes encima mío!...

-Esta es la primera vez que me lo dices –respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

-OK… ¿ya te vas a casa?

-Sip, he estado buscando a Astrid y Eugene, pero no los encuentro.

-Pues yo no encuentro a Anna y a… ¡ah! Ahí está… pero solo Anna.

La pequeña pelirroja; Anna; se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad.

-Hola, wow… correr sí que mata –dijo mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Je je je… Mérida tu nunca has corrido bien.

-Lo sé, amigo…

-¿Kristoff, ya te vas a la casa?

-Por supuesto, que acaso no es salida…

-Es cierto… ¿has visto a Elsa?

-No… ¿y tú Mérida?...

-Yo que…

-Si la has visto.

-Noup… pero creo que había mencionado, que se quedaría en la biblioteca o algo así…

-Eso me hace recordar, hoy tampoco he visto a Rapunzel. –dijo Anna- creo que se evadió las ultimas clases.

-Ella no parece de esas chicas que hacen tal cosa.

-Cara vemos… -buzo Mérida.

Anna se preguntaba en donde se habría ido... y ¿con quién?. Ahora su hermana no estaba, la había buscado también pero no la encontró, se sintió algo triste pero a la vez feliz, porque iría a solas junto a Kristoff. Pero Mérida tuvo una idea que hizo que los planes de Anna se fueran a pique.

-Hey, hermano, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? –pregunto Mérida a Kristoff- mis otros dos amigos también van a ir, pero más tarde... Mavis y Jonathan.

-¿Ahorita dices…?

-Sí, ahorita.

-Me encantaría… Anna le dices a mi mamá que me fui a la casa de Mérida.

-Sí, no te preocupes –contesto algo cabizbaja, ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.

En uno de los salones vacíos, Astrid estaba buscando a Eugene, porque desde que se fue a inscribir al club desapareció. Lo busco en el baño, y eso que hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para buscarlo ahí, después se fue a la cafetería y nada… ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Ashhh, este Eugene, de seguro que Mérida ya se fue... –dijo Astrid muy molesta- no nos vamos a ir juntos por su culpa.

-¿Por qué no se irán juntos? –pregunto una voz detrás de ella, se dio la media vuelta y solo dio un gritito de la impresión. Hola, nos vimos en la cafetería y no sé si te acuerdes pero también...

-Chocamos cuando estaba saliendo del baño, si me acuerdo.

-Que bien... bueno ya sabes mi nombre.

-Y tú el mío.

-¿Con quién y porque no se irán juntos, Astrid? –pregunto Hipo.

-Aya eso... veras estoy buscando a mi primo, Eugene, pero no lo encuentro, y como siempre nos vamos con nuestra amiga Mérida –explico- no lo encuentro y por eso dije, que no vamos a ir juntos.

-Ok, si gustas te puedo ayudar a buscarlo.

-¿Los dos?... ¿juntos?... me encantaría... digo claro, porque no.

-Entonces vamos.

Y así se fueron en busca del primo de Astrid, que hasta ahora no se sabía nada de él, pero de seguro que la debe de estar pasando genial junto a una rubia de cabellera muy larga. **(Will: que harían?- -nada de perversiones-)**

En la biblioteca Elsa estaba realmente concentrada leyendo una novela juvenil, "No sonrías que me enamoro", eran las mismas palabras que Jack le había dicho, no obstante no dejo que ese pensamiento siguiera invadiendo su seguía tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó su lado. Aquella persona se dio cuenta de la distracción de Elsa y creyó tener una gran oportunidad, alargo su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, y se acercó a su oído y le susurro: -¿Puedo soñar contigo? **(MeryChan: si quieres saber el final de la trilogía, porque che no te compras el libro?- -es que nose donde rayos lo venden-)**

Elsa se sorprendió y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento.

-Owww, vamos Elsa quédate sentada a mi lado.

-¿Q-qué r-rayos crees que h-haces, Jack?...

-Habla más abajo... pues entre aquí te vi, y me dije: "Jack ahí esta Elsa, porque no le haces compañas, se ve tan sola".

-Aja si claro –haciéndole caso a Jack a la hora de hablar.

-En serio... y veo que estás leyendo "No sonrías que me enamoro", es muy buena.

-Si –dijo mientras se sentaba otra vez- aunque estoy leyéndolo mal, se supone que primero lea "Buenos días princesa"...

-Si ya me di cuenta...

-Tú ya lo leíste, ¿los tres?, es una trilogía.

-Sip, lo que te acabo te decir es la tercera parte...

-Dime –Jack sintió como Elsa se acercaba a el- como termina, por favor, porque esta interesante y no creo resistir...

-No mi hermosa Elsa, léelo tú, pero léelo desde el comienzo –le quito el libro.

-¡Oye!, dámelo...

-SHHHHH-dijo la señora que estaba a cargo de la biblioteca.

-Lo siento –dijeron ambos.

Elsa miro a Jack con un puchero, se le hacía lindo al ver esa cara de Elsa, era tan bella, como no poder hacer lo que quisiese si tan al solo verla... sentía que se derretía por dentro.

-No me pongas esa cara, me es difícil decir que no...

-Entonces –se acercó más a él, pero no fue una buena idea- vamos dámelo.

-E-elsa... –Jack dio un suspiro- no hagas eso.

-Hacer que- dijo con un tono juguetón- solo quiero que me des el libro...

-Elsa, lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no es mi culpa.

-¿Qué?

Jack se acercó velozmente hacia su cara, y le plato un beso, Elsa se quería separar pero Jack la agarro con la mano derecha su cabeza y con la otra su cintura, para que no pudiese escapar.

Luego de treinta segundos de haberla besado **(Will: asuuuu tanto?- -para que veas, que el resiste- -Akari: y Elsa?-) **,se separaron por la falta de aire **(MeryChan: siempre es el aire...- -Akari: u oxigeno-) **.

-Lo siento Elsa... pero lo que siento al verte, es esto, lo que acabo se hacer, tan solo cuando me miras haces que me entren una ganas de besarte...

Elsa estaba estática, no sabía que responder, pero algo le había quedado bien claro, que los labios de jack eran deliciosos.

-¿E-Elsa?...

-¿Si, Jack?

-Lo siento-vio como agachaba la cabeza apenado y realmente sonrojado- en verdad lo siento.

-¡No lo sientas! –dijo fuertemente sin percatarse de que talvez la bibliotecaria este por ahí- digo... no me puedo enamorar tan rápido, es cierto... pero cuando estoy a tu lado.

-No digas más... –le corto Jack- ¿lo intentamos?

-¿Estar juntos?

-Sí, dime ¿lo intentamos?, porque yo puedo decir que me he enamorado de ti tan solo el primer día que te vi...

-No estoy enamorada, si te soy sincera... pero me gustas y el beso... me encanto.

-¿Así que?

-Si... Jack.

Eso basto para que le de otro beso, pero este fue más pausado y lleno de sentimientos profundos.

Por otro lugar, dos jóvenes, Astrid e Hipo, seguían buscando a Eugene... ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

-Tal vez ya se fue...

-No lo creo, no se iría así nomás.

-¿Lo vas a seguir buscando?

-Así es... si quieres ya te puedes ir –le dijo y lo miro- no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo buscando al tonto de mi primo.

-No que va... mejor me quedo, no han dejado mucha tarea, y si voy a mi casa me aburriría.

-Ok... entonces quédate.

-¿A tu lado? –pregunto tratando de molestarla.

-Si, a mí la... –Astrid se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir- digo... para ayudarme a buscar a Eugene.

Prosiguieron en su búsqueda y nada, acaso se lo habría tragado la tierra, era increíble que no lo encontrasen. Hipo y Astrid decidieron sentarse en una de las escaleras que iba al segundo piso, necesitaban descansar, lo habían buscado horas.

-Tal vez en verdad ya se haya ido... –dijo Astrid mientras contemplaba el patio medio vacío, aun habían alumnos que se habían quedado- ese tonto.

-En realidad querías ir junto con él y tu amiga.

-Púes si, acordamos que iríamos juntos... después de toso vivimos en la misma casa.

-¿Son parientes?...

-No, es solo que mi tía, la madre de Eugene, trabaja ahí.. ademas acabo de decir amiga. -le dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, tú vives en la casa de tu amiga junto con tu tía y tu primo, ¿y tus padres?

Esa pregunta hizo que Astrid se entristeciera al instante, los padres de ella la habían abandonado, su papá dejo a su madre cuando aún ella era un bebé y pues su madre desesperada se la entrego a su hermana, la madre de Eugene. A Astrid le dolió mucho cuando se enteró, tan solo tenía cinco años cuando se lo dijeron.

-Yo... lo siento... no debí preguntar. –se disculpó Hipo realmente apenado. Lo último que quería era hacer llorar a aquella rubia que lo había enamorado al tan solo verla.

-Descuida... pues no fue tu intención... aunque varias veces me lo han preguntado lo único que respondo es, "ellos jamás me quisieron y no los culpo, tal vez no debí entrometerme en sus vidas".

-¿Por qué dirías algo así?

-Porque es cierto... –empezó a llorar- si tan solo... no hubiera nacido... mi padre no hubiera abandonado a mi madre... y no habría arruinado sus vidas... y mi tía no tendría por qué hacerse cargo de mí.

-No digas eso –dijo y la abrazo para consolarla- tú no tuviste la culpa, la culpa fue de ellos por en una racha de locura tenerte y después no querer hacerse cargo de ti... yo creo que tu tía, aunque no la conozco, te ama al igual que tu primo.

Astrid lo miro detenidamente, aún estaba llorando pero tener a Hipo a su lado sentía que la pena se iba poco a poco. Por otro lado Hipo no sabía que hacer, teniendo a Astrid tan cerca **(MeryChan: besarla pues, que más-) **estaba realmente concentrándose para no perder el control.

-Gracias –le dijo Astrid, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Hipo al ver como ella se acercaba hizo lo mismo. Lentamente se acercaban, sus narices ya se habían rozado, tan solo faltaba unos milímetros, pero alguien mato el momento.

-¡TU! ¡TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA ALEJARTE DE MI PRIMA!

Ambos voltearon asustados, y vieron que era Eugene junto con Rapunzel que estaban tomados de la... ¿mano? No podían creerlo, acaso estaban juntos, pero como paso, claro que eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Astrid se dio cuenta de porque no lo encontraba, pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era, que su queridísimo primo no trate de matar a Hipo.

**-Waaaaaaaa, me canse, la academia mata... **

**MeryChan: ...mañana va a ver maratón de estudios desde las 8 hasta las 6... vas a ir?**

**-Claro que si, la tutora le dijo a mi mami y ella me obligó a pagar para la maratón.**

**Akari: que mal... pero estudiar no cansa, refuerza tu cerebro y tu inteligencia.**

**Wil: -_-**

**MeryChan: -_-**

**- Akari, palteas a la franca.**

**Akari: lo siento...**

**Will: además el domingo es para descansar**

**-Asi es amiwis...**

**Wiil: pero como estas en grupo san marcos (mi academia), ya pe ya fuiste.**

**-Estúpido y sensual Grupo San Marcos...**

**MeryChan: que nos queda, tendremos que ir nomas.**

**-Exactuuuu... bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... **


	10. Lo que siento al verte (part2)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-Ay, estoy tan feliz...!**

**Akari: porque?**

**-Porque me llamaron ESCRITORA PERFECTA... /...**

**MeryChan: quien te mintió?**

**Will: de seguro que la chica no ha leído muchos fanfics...**

**MeryChan: Si eso debe ser...**

**Akari: debe de estar loca...**

**-Es increíble que tú, Akari, me estés haciendo bulink, de ti Will si me lo esperaba y me llegas... ahora tú, Mery, creo que borrare el fanfic que hice de ti -_-**

**MeryChan: NOOOOOOOOO! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!**

**-Es algo tarde... ya fuiste!**

**MeryChan: T_T**

**-Continuemos...**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**LO QUE SIENTO AL VERTE (part 2)**

Lo más loco del "teatro" que le estaba haciendo Eugene a Astrid, era que el venia de la mano de Rapunzel. Astrid pensó porque rayos le reclamaba, si la que tenía que reclamar era ella, por haberse evadido las ultimas clases... ahora sabia porque.

-¡No me molestes Eugene! –Contesto Astrid muy enojada- tú no tienes el derecho de reclamarme nada.

-Nada que no me moleste, tu aun eres muy "chica" para tener enamorado.

Astrid miró fijamente a su primo, ¿hablaba en serio?. Pero en la forma de como vino con Rapunzel, ella sabía que tenían la misma edad, acaso su ahora enamorada no era muy "chica" también para tener enamorado, como le había dicho a ella.

-¡¿Qué?!... no me estás hablando en serio... ¿o sí?

-No te molestes con Astrid –dijo Hipo-, en todo caso...

-¡Claro que no me voy a molestar con ella!, ya que tú eres el que la está molestando. –contesto Eugene furioso. Ella era su prima, y la tenía que proteger **(Akari: pero es muy sobreprotector- -Así es-)**

Rapunzel que era la única que aún no se había pronunciado, veía feliz aquella escena de celos. Sabía lo mucho que Eugene quería a su prima.

-Vamos cariño –dijo Rapunzel, al momento que se acercaba a Eugene y le acariciaba la mejilla para calmarlo- yo tengo la misma edad que ella, por lo que se, y estoy contigo... ¿acaso yo también soy muy "chica"?

-¡Gracias! –dijeron Hipo y Astrid.

-OK, creo que tienes razón...

-Claro que sí, ahora ya puedo entender porque te evadiste las últimas clases. –dijo Astrid.

-Me copiare de ti... pero ahora –dijo acercándose a Hipo- quiero que me escuches bien, si lastimas a mi prima...

-¡Yo lo conozco Eugene! –Interrumpió Rapunzel- el jamás haría algo así.

-¡Exacto!, jamás me atrevería a lastimar a Astrid... ella es muy especial. –dijo y la miro dulcemente.

-Gracias –contesto algo apenada- .Pero aquí la cuestión es que Hipo y yo no estamos...

-¿No? –pregunto sorprendida Rapunzel- pero si los vimos apunto de besarse.

-Mmmm... Bueno...

-Es que... algo se le había metido algo en el ojo y yo la estaba ayudando a que se le salga... si eso... –dijo Hipo.

-No les creo –contesto Eugene.

En ese momento incomodo, aparecieron Elsa y Jack, que al igual que Eugene y Rapunzel, venían tomados de la mano. Los presentes se dieron cuenta de eso... ¿acaso ellos dos?

-¿Elsa? –dijo Astrid mientras la miraba curiosa, ¿Por qué venía con Jack?

-¿Eh?... chicos, aún siguen acá.

-Ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacen juntos? –Pregunto Hipo- ya veo que lo lograste Jack.

-Awww. FELICIDADES. –dijo Rapunzel.

¡NADA QUE FELICIDADES! –Grito Eugene- ¿Por qué vienen juntos y tomados de la mano?

-Acaso no es obvio... –contesto Astrid- al igual que tú y Rapunzel.

-¿Qué Punzie y quién qué?... –pregunto Jack.

Rapunzel se acercó a Eugene y lo abrazo.

-Jack yo ya te felicite... ahora felicítame tú. –dijo Rapunzel.

-¿Están juntos?

-Así es Elsa –contesto Astrid- y me sorprende que tu... y el –mirando a Jack.

-Vaya, esto sí que esta de locos... –soltó Hipo.

El único que lo lamento ahí fue Hipo, porque como deseaba que él y Astrid también estuvieran juntos.

En una casa, o más bien dicho mansión. Una pelirroja luchaba para entender algo de matemáticas. Le era imposible aprender ese curso tan aburrido y difícil, el mundo sería mejor con dulces y unicornios, pensaba ella.

-¡NO LO LOGRAREEEEEEE! –grito Mérida muy ofuscada.

-Ay, vamos pelirrojita, solo esfuérzate un poco más.

-Kristoff, para ti es fácil decirlo, eres un genio... pero para mí –dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro de su amigo. Tenía que estudiar, para eso estaba con su amigo en "el cuarto de estudios".

-Vamos, solo ponle un poquito más de esfuerzo. Yo sé que lo lograras.

-Valeeeee.

Mérida siguió intentando, intentando y nada... como odiaba las matemáticas. Y siguió y siguió intentándolo, hasta que logro hacer al menos un ejercicio.

-¡EUREKA! –grito muy feliz la pelirroja.

-Muy bien hecho, sabía que lo lograrías.

-Gracias a ti, por enseñarme y creer en mi –y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su querido amigo- ahora tengo que recompensarte... ¿Qué quieres?, pídeme lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea? Jejeje mejor ofrece otra cosa.

-Ya dime, aunque trates de hacerte el graciosito conmigo, yo sé que tú no eres capaz de jugarte así... porque te gusta Anna.

Su amigo se quedó en shock, ¿gustarle Anna?, eso no podría ser.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Yo misma me di cuenta, por lo de hoy y en la forma como le hablas, y ella a ti... así que te digo que ella también siente algo por ti.

-¿Tú crees?... Digo... ¡claro que no!, ella es la hermana de Elsa.

-¿Y?... ustedes se conocen desde niños, te hago recordar que tú eres el mejor amigo de Elsa, y como eres su mejor amigo, yo creo que te daría ese privilegio... ella sabe que tú eres un buen muchacho. –dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya, si así fuera el caso... no creo haber hecho algo hoy, para que me digas que podría sentir algo por Anna.

-Ya te dije que me di cuenta en la forma de cómo le hablaste y ella a ti.

-Pero no dije nada "obvio" por así decirlo, que pueda comprobarlo.

-Pero aun así, me di cuenta... creo que la pobre Anna quería ir contigo, los dos solitos a la casa.

-Sí, pero tú me invitaste... así que primero estas tú, que eres mi buena amiga.

Mérida sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, como le gustaría escuchar algo así de otra persona. Se levantó y dramáticamente dijo:

-¡Oh, querido Kristoff! , te agradezco esas hermosas palabras, pero te recuerdo que si te enamoras de mí, no podrás conquistar a Anna.

-Jajajaja –con el mismo tono dramático contesto- Pues creo que no la podre conquistar, creo que me he enamorado de ti...

-Que mal amigo mío, porque no puedo decir lo mismo...

-Ya lo sé, porque la persona que te gusta es Eugene.

Ahora era Mérida la que se quedaba en shock. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?, acaso ella era tan obvia... quería morirse de la vergüenza.

-¿Tu? , ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Si me dices que yo soy muy obvio para con Anna, entonces amiga querida, tu también eres muy obvia respecto a Eugene.

De repente entro a su cuarto de estudios su hermano Harris.

-¡MERIDA, DOS DE TUS OTROS AMIGOS HAN VENIDO!, creo que son Mavis y Jonathan.

-OK... que pasen.

Harris salió un poco extrañado de la aquella habitación, naturalmente su hermana lo corría de una sola patada de ahí, pero en cambio cuando entro la vio muy seria y Kristoff sonriéndole, como consuelo.

-No se lo digas, por favor.

-No lo haría sin tu permiso... ordena todos los cuadernos del piso que tus amigos van a entrar.

-Descuida ellos también son como nosotros.

En un restaurant seis muchachos estaban... como decirlo ¿conversando?

-Así que tú estás con Rapunzel, e Hipo con tu prima Astrid –dijo Jack.

-No Jack, Eugene esta con tu amiga Rapunzel, pero Hipo no está con Astrid... ¿verdad? –dijo Elsa.

-¡Así es!... y es un alivio –soltó Eugene.

-Eugeneee...

-¡¿Qué?¡ digo la verdad...

-Cómo eres de pesado primo.

-Al igual que tu prima... además no lo conoces muy bien.

-Dicho eso Eugene –dijo Hipo- ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Punzie?

Eugene se quedó pensativo, era cierto, él no tenía nada que reclamar si hace solo horas se había hecho enamorado de Rapunzel. Al igual que Elsa y Jack.

-Te quedaste mudo Eugene –dijo Elsa en tono de burla.

-Ya, y tú no eres la menos indicada... también estas hace poco con Jack.

-Sí, pero creo que nos conocemos unas cuantas horas más –dijo Jack.

-¿Y eso hace la diferencia, por qué?...

-Porque tenemos más horas en... ¿conocernos?

-Que buena respuesta Frost –respondió Astrid.

Siguieron aclarando todo el asunto.

En la casa de Mérida, esta batallaba con su amiga para por la ultima rebanada de pastel.

-¡Se supone que tu linda sirvienta trajo esto, para mí, ya que soy la invitada!

-¡No me interesa Mavis, yo soy la dueña de la casa y este trozo es mío!

-¿Siempre es así de intensa tu enamorada? –pregunto Kristoff.

-Sip, y cuando se molesta es mejor que corras...

-Ya lo creo, como puede ver Mérida es igual.

Ambos chicos decidieron introducirse en aquella "infantil" pelea. Kristoff agarro a Mérida por la cintura y la cargo hasta alejarla de Mavis, haciendo que la chica gótica ganase la última rebanada de aquel delicioso pastel. **(-De la nada me entraron unas ganas de comer un rico pastel-)**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! , Kristoff por que... –dijo con un puchero su amiga.

-Yo gano –contesto feliz Mavis- supéralo Mérida.

-Je je je... ambas parecen una chiquillas pepeando por un trozo de pastel –hablo Jonathan.

-Pues yo lo seguiré siendo, mientras sea joven –exclamo Mérida- el tiempo avanza y no quiero crecer tan rápido.

-Si anda tú... te recuerdo que si quieres seguir siendo una niña, no te tiene que enamorar.

-¡Cállate Kristoff! –contesto la pelirroja muy sonrojada.

-¿Espera, que?... te gusta alguien y no me has dicho quién es... –que mal contigo Mérida –dijo Mavis- y así te haces llamar mi amiga.

-¿Quién es Mérida? –pregunto curioso Jonathan.

-P-Pues... ¡ves todo lo que provocas Kristoff!

-Lo siento, se me chipoteo. –se defendió el aludido.

-Anda vamos dinos quien es... –rogo Mavis.

-OK, aunque Kristoff ya lo sabe, les pido al igual que a ustedes que no se lo digan a nadie.

-¡ENTENDIDO! –contestaron Mavis y Jonathan.

-Vamos pelirroja, dilo...

-Es Eugene, mi amigo de la infancia, del que les hable...

-Uno de los incomprendidos...

-Así es...

Mérida sentía sus mejillas arder, no solo lo sabía Kristoff sino sus otros dos amigos Mavis y Jonathan. Pero sabía que ellos no dirían nada.

-¿Mérida?

-Si...

-¿Qué sientes al verlo? –pregunto Mavis.

-Que él es el amor de mi vida.

**-Ahora si puedo morir en pezzzz...**

**MeryChan: Mérida x Eugene?... que imaginación.**

**-Así es, pero todos sabemos que yo soy muy Eugenzel.**

**Akari: okidoki... seraaa**

**Will: hay que creer nomas...**

**-es cierto! Ok ... antes de irme quiero mandar un super saludo a :**

**HICCSTRIS FOR VER: gracias por todo tu apoyo, y descuida Flynn ya no molestara.**

**BONNE FILLE PARFAITE:**** te agradezco todos esos reviews llenos de amor…**

**Y por último a NASTINKA:**** siii arriba las tinistas! Y un enorme gracias por ese comentario de ESCRITORA PERFECTA, es muy halagador.**

**-bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Hermanas

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**MeryChan: estoy triste... :(**

**-Yo igual... el miércoles fue nuestra última clase de academia... TT_TT ...GABOOOO!**

**MeryChan: como lo voy a extrañar...**

**-Es el mejor profesor de filosofía que nos enseñó...**

**Will: si a las justas solo les enseño 2 contando con Gabo.**

**Akakri: quien las entiende, primero morían porque no querían ir a la academia y ahora lloran porque ya termino...**

**-Callate... somos unas incomprendidas...**

**MeryChan: exactuu... mejor empecemos el cap...**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**MeryChan: antes de eso, una dedicación a NASTINKA: "yo digo lo que se me de la rega...**

**-CALLATE!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**HERMANAS**

Anna miraba a su hermana de hace quince minutos, quería decirle algo, pero no podía. Sentía que su hermana se molestaría con ella si tan solo le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Qué quieres? –Anna se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Elsa- dime que es lo que quieres, desde hace rato has estado mirándome.

-Y-yo... no es nada.

-Entonces si no es nada, deja de mirarme y apúrate en terminar tu desayuno que de seguro Kristoff nos está esperando.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Se apresuró a tomar su desayuno, vio como Elsa se levantaba y se dirigía a cepillarse los dientes, imito a su hermana y cuando ambas ya estaban listas la limosina las estaba esperando para llevarlas, a ellas y a Kristoff. Entraron a la limosina y se dispusieron a que su chofer los lleve a la universidad.

-Me han pasado el dato de que ayer estuviste con Mérida en su casa... ¿Qué hicieron? -pregunto pícaramente Elsa.

-No sé quién te habrá pasado el dato... de seguro que fue la misma Mérida, pero solo estudiamos.

-Solo era una broma, y si, fue ella, esta mañana me mandó un mensaje muy raro... –dijo Elsa mientras acaba su celular.

-¿Qué fue lo que escribió?...

-Algo como, "HOLA ELSIE, AYER KRISTOFF ESTUVO EN MI CASA, DILE QUE EL RATON NO HA DE HABLAR SI NO JURO QUE PONGO UNA TRAMPA Y LO DESECHO".

Anna y Kristoff se rieron, sí que aquella pelirroja estaba chiflada. Se preguntó porque no le mando ese mensaje raro a él, si Elsa no sabía su secreto.

-¿Y que significa eso? –pregunto Anna mirando a Kristoff.

-Que cada vez más está loca. –contesto Kristoff.

-Sí, y Anna a ti no te interesa lo que haga ella, calla y no hables. –dijo Elsa a su hermana. Kristoff se sorprendió la forma de hablar de su amiga, se sintió muy mal al ver a Anna agachar la cabeza muy triste.

-Ella solo quiso saber, no creo que haya hecho algo muy grave para que le hables así. –declaró Kristoff.

-Solo que no es asunto de ella lo que le pase a Mérida...ok.

-Tiene razón, ella es su amiga y no la mía.

-¡Claro que no!, ella es muy amiga tuya como mía y de Elsa... así que...

Fue interrumpido porque la limosina paro, y el chofer fue abrirles la puerta.

-Disculpen, pero ya llegamos.

-¿Qué tan rápido? –se sorprendió Elsa. **(MeryChan: lo mismo digo- -velocidad ante todo-)**

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos–dijo Anna apresuradamente- bye Elsa, bye Kristoff nos vemos a la hora de salida.

-¡Espera Anna! –la quiso detener Kristoff, pero ella ya había salido corriendo.

-Déjala, no importa... –dijo sin el más sincero cariño hacia su hermana.

-¿Por qué trataste a Anna así?

-¿Así como?...

-No te hagas.

-Mejor vamos a nuestros respectivos salones.

-OK... pero aún no hemos terminado, eh niñita –regaño a su amiga con un tono de anciano.

-Jejeje... ok

Ambos se fueron a sus salones, no se habían cruzado con sus otros amigos, de seguro que llegarían más tarde o ya habrían llegado. Pero había algo en Kristoff que aún lo inquietaba, era la manera en como ayer, Mérida había descrito que era lo que sentía por Eugene... –"ojala que aquel amor que siente sea correspondido"-, pensó Kristoff.

Al llegar a su salón vio a Tooth que lo llamaba con la mano, se veía algo triste.

-Hola, Tooth... ¿ya no estas molesta? –dijo y sentó a su lado.

-Ay Kristoff, me siento un poco mal en cómo te hable ayer, es que estaba algo irritada y me desahogue contigo... ¿me perdonas?

-Claro, pero aún me gustaría saber qué es lo que te pasa o te pasaba...

-OK te lo diré pero antes... ¿te gusta mi ropa? –se levantó y dio una vuelta entera para que la vea. Llevaba un polo blanco de tirantes con un chaleco de lana de colores y una falda larga de colores.

-Si mucho, ¿pero, por qué tan linda?

-Je je je, tiene que ver con lo que te voy a contar.

-OK...

Justo entro el profesor y dejaron la conversación para cuando se receso.

Anna se sentía fatal, otra vez su hermana se había molestado con ella, pero lo único que no lamentaba de lo que paso era que Kristoff la había defendido. Tan solo pensar en cómo se puso, se sonrojaba, tal vez podría tener alguna oportunidad.

Anna entro a su salón y visualizo a su querida amiga en la última fila, se acercó y sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Anna que bueno que llegas... –dijo Rapunzel y le dio un abrazo- te tengo mucho que contar.

-Ya lo creo, ayer te evadiste en las dos últimas clases... ¿Dónde estabas?

-De eso te quiero contar... veras, tengo enamorado –dijo muy feliz, y de sus ojos se notaba un brillo muy especial.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito Anna, que se había levantado e hizo que alumnos que estaban presentes la mirasen raro.

-Siéntate Anna... –dijo Rapunzel. Su amiga le hizo caso, se sintió algo avergonzada en como todos la miraron.

-OK, dime quien es tu chico –hablo en voz baja.

-Pues no me lo vas a creer, pero es Eugene, el amigo de tu hermana Elsa –Anna se quedó impactada con lo que le había dicho, era increíble- pero además hay otra cosa, adivina con quien esta Jack.

-¿El también?... a ver dime con quien esta.

-E, L, S, A... –deletreo el nombre de la persona con la que estaba Jack.

Eso sí que era más increíble, Jack y su hermana, no lo podía creer, ¿pero cómo?, si se conocían apenas antes de ayer. Ahora se sentía algo rara, era porque su hermana no le conto nada, aunque jamás lo haría según ella, o era porque sentía la necesidad al igual de su amiga y su hermana de querer tener enamorado. Kristoff quien más sino, él era perfecto.

-Yo también tengo algo que contarte Punzie...

-¿Así?, ¿Qué es?

Al cabo de un rato de llegar a su salón Jack e Hipo hablaron del mismo tema de ayer.

-Es que aún no lo puedo creer que este con ella...

-Ya deja ese tema, acaso una chica como Elsa no se podría fijar en mi –dijo Jack algo irritado.

-Noup, pero no es solo eso, me parece aún más increíble que por fin te hayas enamorada.

-Porque lo dices...

-Jack ambos sabemos lo mujeriego que eres, o eras...

-Shhh, pero Elsa no lo tiene que saber.

-Aun no lo sabe, te apuesto que tu querida prima se lo dirá.

-¿Tooth?... naaaa

-Se lo has dicho a ella.

-Bueno ayer cuando llegue... a mi casa le mande un mensaje.

-Ajam, no lo hubieras hecho, acaso no te acuerdas lo del año pasado.

-¿Lo de aquella castaña...?

-Sip...

-No pude ser...

-Solo te queda rezar Frost.

Kristoff tenía razón, no era necesario haberle hablado así a su hermana, no había hecho nada malo. Pero porque aun de haber pasado diez años no lo superaba, sabía que no era culpa de ella que sus amigos de hayan marchado, y ahora que están de vuelta, aun sentía ese mismo rencor por su hermana... ella no tenía la culpa ¡en lo absoluto!, pero entonces ¿porque la trataba así?

Mientras entraba el profesor de Geometría, Elsa recordaba aquellos momentos con los que pasaba con su hermana, eran muy pequeñas, adoraba ver como Anna sonreía, jugaba y le decía: -"te quiero hermanita"-. Peor ¿Por qué?, sentía aquel rencor por ella, tan solo recordar cuando sus amigos ya no estaban y ella se sentía muy triste, venia Anna y tocaba la puerta de su cuarto diciendo: -"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- **(Akari: sabía que no lo ibas a dejar pasar- -claro que no-) **, no sabía cómo me dolía que sus amigos ya no vengan a jugar con ella, y cada vez que Anna le hacia esa pregunta no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Aun así, ella no tenía la culpa.

-¡SEÑORITA ARENDELLE! **(-Se dan cuenta que es la primera vez que hago que la llamen por su "apellido"- Will: tú y tu mente de pollo-) **–grito una voz estruendosa.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que logro decir Elsa.

-Señorita Arendelle, le pido que se retire, hace rato la he estado llamando y usted no contesta...

-¿Ah?... no, no lo siento es que me distraje solo un momento.

-Así es señorita, en mi clase nadie debe estar pensando nose que... así que retírese.

-Ay... Ok.

Elsa salió del salón, en definitiva estaba en las nubes, todo por pensar en Anna y en como la trato, genial gracias a ella la habían sacado del salón.

-Necesito calmarme –dijo Elsa mientras se iba por ahí hasta que sea la siguiente clase.

Rapunzel se sintió muy emocionada por lo que le dijo Anna, le prometió ayudarla con Kristoff. Habían pasado como tres horas y media desde la plática de ambas, quedaron en un día de aquella semana en reunirse sola las dos en la casa de ella para conversar sobre el asunto.

-Descuida yo te apoyo –dijo Rapunzel a Anna en voz baja.

-Gracias, Punzie... tengo que admitir que estoy algo nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si no le gusto a Kristoff?

-Vaaa... pamplinas, apuesto a que si le gustas y mucho.

-Ojala sea así.

Ya era hora del receso y ambas chicas salieron del salón hacia el cafetín. **(Will: tan rápido pasa el tiempo?- -es que si no, no hay tiempo-)**

Mientras Elsa caminaba hacia el cafetín, se sentía algo aliviada, después de la clase de Geometría le toco Literatura con el profesor Aster, y antes de salir le dijo que había aceptado ser su tutor para el club... sí que eran muy buenas noticias.

Noto que alguien se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano, era Jack.

-Hola, mi reina –dijo mientras le besaba la mano.

-Hola, Jack.

-¿Estás bien?...

-Sí, es solo que a primera hora me botaron del salón.

-¿Quién?, ¿El profesor?... jaja que habrás hecho.

-Nada malo por si acaso, solo que me distraje un poco.

-Seguro que estabas pensando en mi... descuida lo entiendo.

-Sí, si Jack estaba pensando en ti –dijo sarcásticamente.

-No lo niegas –dijo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Elsa se sentía muy feliz a su lado, sin duda sentía que había elegido muy bien en darle una oportunidad. Sabía que tan pronto como estuvieron, ella llegaría a enamorarse de él tan rápido, que no lo dejará jamás.

**-Y listo!... me quedo hermoso.**

**MeryChan: Te quedo super dupis. (mentira)**

**-Así es... estoy tan orgullosa de mí.**

**Will: ya, ya, despídete que no hay tiempo.**

**Akari: así es, tiene que estudiar, recuerde que el domingo es su examen de admisión.**

**:P ... ya lo sé... ok. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... y un último agradecimiento a:**

**HICCSTRIS FOR VER: descuida, yo haré todo lo posible para que ames el Jelsa...xD gracias por tus reviews**

**NASTINKA: arigatou (gracias), en verdad te lo agradezco por ese gran comentario... y no les hagas caso a esos tres, como yo.**

**MeryChan: nada de eso, oye NASTINKA, no le sigas mintiendo...**

**Akari: es cierto...**

**-Ah?**

**Will: ya no lo hagas...**

**-Creo que los voy a matar, ya verán... unas enormes gracias.**


	12. Noticias Buenas (Te quiero hermana)

**-Ahora estoy más caótica que nunca... necesito algo que beber... POR CIERTO MI VENGANZA CONTRA USTEDES LO HARE EN UN FUTURO DISTANTE, NO TAN DISTANTE EN REALIDAD ASI QUE RELAJANSE, SI PUEDEN...y no ingrese a la universidad xD**

**MeryChan: -_- ...**

**Will: cállate Ruzu y presenta el cap.**

**Akari: comience ya Ruzu-Sama...**

**-okidoki... pero es que en verdad necesito algo que beber y dejarles en claro que mi venganza será próxima... y que no logre ingresar, bueno si ingrese para dar mi examen e ir al baño xD**

** Will, MeryChan y Akari: presenta el capítulo!**

**-Ay, que genio...**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**NOTICIAS BUENAS... TE QUIERO HERMANA**

Anna y Punzie se dirigían al cafetín, de seguro que sus amigos ya estaban ahí. No dejaban de hablar en cómo es que aquella rubia de cabellera larga y el amigo de su hermana se volvió enamorados. El beso que se dieron, su primer beso por parte de ella, peor no sabe si Eugene ya habrá tenido antes alguna enamorada, de seguro que sí.

-Pregúntale a tu hermana, de seguro que ella sabe cuántas enamoradas habrá tenido.

-Ay Punzie, eso es importante... yo creo que no.

-¡Claro que sí!, necesito saber si sus antiguas enamoradas eran, muy hermosas.

-¿Enamoradas?, ni que el fuera un mujeriego para que digas que ha tenido enamoradas...

-Lo sé, pero me muero de la curiosidad.

-Ay... deja eso, después te dirá cuantas enamoradas tubo, pero a lo menos habrá tenido dos, no se mucho de él.

-OK... por cierto lo de mujeriego, me hizo recordar a... –iba a decirlo, pero no, mejor que no sepa que el que esta con su hermana es o mejor dicho era un mujeriego de esos.

-¿A quién te hizo recordar?...

-A nadie... ¡mira!, allá están.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos, ahí estaban Jack, que estaba sentado al lado de la hermana de Anna; Kristoff que junto a Tooth se les veía muy animado, Anna sintió algo de celos; Eugene que estaba junto a Astrid y Mérida al costado de esta; Hipo que se sentó al lado de Jack y por ultimo los amigos de Mérida, Mavis y Jonathan.

Caminaron hacia la mesa la primera en recibirlos fue la animosa Tooth.

-¡Chicas!, qué bueno que llegaron, hay muchas noticias que contarles. –dijo mientras miraba a Jack y Elsa.

-Sí creo que es lo que es, tal vez ya no será tanta la sorpresa –respondió Anna.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ok siéntense y ya que todos estamos juntos –hablo muy feliz- porque ayer pasaron muchas cosas de las que me entere.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? –pregunto Mérida. Lo que no sabía era que ese día iba a sufrir como nunca.

Kristoff estaba algo nervioso, lo que Tooth le revelo hace dos horas atrás, aparte de lo que le pasa con Aster, lo dejo sin habla, quien iba a pensar que Elsa aceptaría a Jack, pero sobre todo también le contó, lo que su primo le había dicho ayer, era que Eugene y Rapunzel también eran enamorados. En ese momento recordó a su amiga lo que había dicho el día anterior en su casa, -"Que es el amor de mi vida"-. Si su querida amiga pelirroja se entera de seguro que sufrirá mucho.

Anna se sentó al lado de Hipo junto con Punzie, lo que no entendía era porque su amiga no se sentó junto a Eugene, al parecer querían que se dijera la noticia primero.

Elsa estaba lago incomoda, Tooth ya lo sabía, en realidad todos ya lo sabían, aunque no se lo han dicho a Mérida y Kristoff, de seguro que no saben nada... la única que realmente falta en enterarse es aquella pelirroja.

-Haber chicos presten atención –dijo Tooth, levantando una cajita de frugos y golpeándolo con la cañita como si se tratase de una de esas reuniones de ricos... la mayoría de ahí era rica- creo que es hora de decir las nuevas buenas...

-Awww... vamos Tooth déjanos primero comer –dijo Eugene.

-Nop, nop, primero hay que decir las noticias nuevas, ya que ahora somos amigos todos nosotros.

-Los únicos amigos míos son Elsa, Astrid, Eugene, Kristoff, Mavis, Jonathan y Anna el resto me vale mango. –aclaro Mérida.

-Vamos pelirroja, no seas tan mala –dijo Kristoff.

-No es que sea mala, solo es la verdad.

-Mejor continúa con lo que ibas a decir, Tooth. –dijo Hipo haciendo que la pelirroja se enfadara.

-Gracias Hipo, ya digo que mi tonto primito no pudo conseguir mejor amigo, eras único –fue hacia su asiento y lo abrazo. Astrid miraba sorprendida esa chica, sí que era muy cariñosa.

Jack hizo un ademan para que su prima prosiguiera con lo que iba a decir. Primero dio un sermón sobre la amistad, Mérida se estaba aburriendo, Anna si la escuchaba atenta, le caía muy bien aquella chica, además de que estaba segura que solo veía a Kristoff como un amigo. Los demás también la escuchaban atentos, unos más que otros.

Terminando su bendito sermón sobre la amistad, decidió decir las nuevas buenas.

-Bien dilo... –ordeno Jack, que estaba ansioso por revelar a los que no sabían su relación con aquella linda rubia platinada.

-Ya que somos amigos –Mérida bufo antes ese comentario- lo primero que quiero decir es que Aster aceptó gustoso ser el tutor de "EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDO" –esa noticia hizo que todos los integrantes de dicho club esbozaran una sonrisa. Aunque Elsa ya había recibido aquella noticia por parte del mismo profesor- y lo otro que quiero decir es que hay cuatro personas, que conocemos muy bien, hombre y mujer, que son enamorados.

Mérida, casi se atraganta con lo que había escuchado. Los únicos sorprendidos ahí fueron Mérida, obvio, Mavis, Jonathan, aunque Kristoff también ya lo sabía, estaba nervioso por como tomaría su amiga la noticia.

-¡STOP, STOP! –Grito Mérida- como que cuatro de acá son enamorados, hay dos parejas mas parte de mis Mavis y Jonathan.

-Así es... –exclamo Anna. Elsa noto que su hermana no se había sorprendido, seguro que Punzie le había contado.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Unos son Jack y Elsa.

-¡¿QUEEE!? –Mérida se sorprendió, su amiga y ese tonto... ¡qué locura!

-Y los otros son... –Tooth no pudo continuar, el timbre que informaba que el receso término, había sonado.

Decidieron que la otra pareja misteriosa lo dirán otro día, o más tarde. Cada uno se fue a su salón, no sin antes, Jack antes de que se vaya a su salón, beso a Elsa en frente de sus amigos. Cabe decir que Mérida era la única inconforme con esa relación.

Antes de que los integrantes del club se vayan a sus respectivo salones, Eugene dijo: -¡HOY NOS QUEDAMOS PARA VER LO DEL CLUB Y NO HAY RECLAMOS!- Todos aceptaron, ninguno protesto, tenían que celebrar demás que el profesor había aceptado, y darle las gracias a la "Hippie" porque ella lo había convencido. Eugene invito a Tooth, Jack, Rapunzel, su querida rubia, Anna, Mavis, Jonathan e Hipo, a pesar de Mérida decía que solo ellos cinco eran parte del club, los invito a ellos para festejar, nada más... en realidad quería estar con su hermosa rubia.

Anna le dijo a Punzie que se delante al salón, primero quería felicitar a su hermana por su relación, aunque tal vez se ganase el odio por parte de ella.

-¡Elsa! –grito aquella pelirroja a su hermana** (MeryChan: Anna y Mérida son pelirrojas...- -Así es...por?- MeryChan: pensé que Anna era castaña- -mejor pelirroja-)**

Elsa antes de entrar a su salón vio y escucho como la llamaba su hermana... sí que era un fastidio. Llegando muy agitada hasta su hermana Anna le dijo dulcemente: -Me alegra que estés con Jack, creo que hacen una hermosa pareja-. Lo que esperaba era al menos unas simples gracias, pero lo que escucho le partió el corazón.

-Ya que bueno, ahora vete por favor, no quiero que me vean contigo –dijo Elsa siendo lo más fría posible con su hermana... ¿por qué lo seguía haciendo?, no fue su culpa.

Anna ya no aguanto más, las lágrimas le salían de amontones, porque era así de cruel con ella, que le había hecho, solo porque ellos se fueron pero ahora ya regresaron, y aun así la sigue tratando como basura... ¿Por qué?

Elsa vio cómo su hermana empezaba a derramar lágrimas, quería abrazarla pero no lo hacía, ¿Por qué?, como odiaba que Anna la haga sentir así, no se merecía esto... ella no se merece nada. Otra vez el rencor se presenta, cuantas veces se había dicho a si misma que su hermana no era la culpable.

-Lo siento... en verdad... lo siento tanto... –Anna salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, Elsa se sentía realmente mal, por un lado aquel rencor no desaparecía, ¡maldita sea!, y por otro ver a su hermana en ese estado la mataba por completo.

-"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"-, –"Elsa, te quiero hermana"-, -"¿Elsa, a quien quieres más, a mi o a tus amigos?".

-A ti por supuesto –susurro Elsa para sí misma. Sin importarle las clases que ya habían comenzado, se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su hermana.

Llegó a unos de los lugares descampados de la universidad, seguía llorando, era definitivo su hermana la odia. Como anhelaba aquellos días en donde compartían tanto, risas, los amigos, eran cómplices en todo, pero todo cambio de una noche a la mañana cuando ellos ya no volvieron. Pero ya están aquí, aun así la sigue odiando.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que había por ahí, su universidad era muy grande y había de TODO, pero aun así ver lo maravilloso que es ese lugar no la tranquilizaba, seguía triste por como su hermana la trato. De repente escucho una voz familiar que la llamaba, se dio vuelta y vio que era su hermana, que llegaba cansada hasta ella.

-Wow, tu sí que corres realmente rápido –dijo Elsa que se le notaba realmente cansada.

-Mmmm... Si eso creo...

-Qué bueno que te alcance –mostró una hermosa sonrisa, una cálida sonrisa una de esas que desde años no le había dedicado jamás.

-Si es por lo que te dije... en verdad lo...

-¡NO! – la corto Elsa- la que debería sentirlo soy yo, no sé porque te trato así, no debía hacerlo... ni ahora ni nunca, jamás me perdonare por cómo te he ignorado durante estos diez años.

Vio cómo su hermana empezaba a derramar lágrimas al igual que ella, por fin su sueño se le cumple... que su hermana la vulva a querer.

-J-Jamás fue tu culpa que ellos no regresara... fui tan injusta en ese entonces... no sabes las ganas que me dan por recordar lo que te he hecho –seguía llorando- gracias por estar siempre a mi lado... te quiero Anna.

Anna no podía creerlo, estaba pasando, realmente estaba pasando, su querida hermana la había dicho que la quiere, como había esperado ese momento. Ese instante basto para que abrazara con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana, como la había extrañado. Elsa no dejaba de llorar al igual que Anna, al fin estaban juntas las dos, por fin aquellas hermanas se habían reconciliado. Ese día iba a ser recordado por Anna como el más feliz de su día, claro que le venían días aun mas felices, lloraron hasta que no pudieron más.

-Yo también te quiero hermana... y siempre te voy a querer.

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A MI HERMANITA LINDA... SABES QUE ERES MI PRIMERA Y MEJOR AMIGA. xD (aunque le paro jalando los pelos)**

**MeryChan: te quedo lindo... me gusto, y esta vez hablo en serio.**

**-En realidad lo que escribí me emociono –llorando- mi hermana es mi mejor amiga, no quiero pelear más con ella.**

**Akair: descuida, ella sabe que tú la quieres, aunque tú también le paras jalando de los pelos...**

**-Jejeje es que para eso están las hermanas menores xD**

**Will: queremos decirles que ahorita nuestra querida Ruzu parce un caño... no para de llorar, sí que le emociono este capítulo.**

**-WKLASJHDKLSAJ-llorando- awawawawaaaa...WUAAAAA**

**Akari: no se te entiende ni un mango.**

**MeryChan: osuu ooo... ahora hay que traer más trapitos porque se está chorreando. -_-**

**Wiill: sin más nos despedimos de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo...**

**-AGFDASGAFDAWAAAA... Oye... sniff, sniff... te falta lo de las verduras...**

**Will: :/ ... coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... mejor?**

**-Mejor... wuaaaa –empezando a llorar.**

**MeryChan: callenla!**


	13. Nuestra primera reunion

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-Estoy muy feliz, por fin termine de leer la trilogía "!BUENOS DIAS, PRINCESA!", AWWW LO AME :3**

**MeryChan: OK... ya te dieron tu chocolate, ahora presenta el capítulo.**

**-Muy pronto recuerden esto, muy pronto mi venganza será expuesta...**

**Akari: ay Ruzu-Sama por favor ya pare... y presente el capítulo.**

**Will: si rápido Ruzu, que no hay tiempo...**

**-OK... comencemos!**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**NUESTRA PRIMERA REUNIÓN**

Tooth estaba emocionada por la reunión del club de su amigo Kristoff, Eugene fue muy amable por invitarla a inaugurar lo que sería en ahora y adelante "EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS". Ya habían terminado las clases, Kristoff fue el primero en salir porque tenía que encontrarse con los demás, y Tooth fue la última en salir porque sabía que para que estén todos reunidos y arreglar rápidamente el salón para el club tardaría un poco.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Tooth recibió un mensaje de uno de sus amigos del ciclo.

_-__Sabes que ya falta poco para empezar el quinto ciclo, así que prepárate... y ya me entere que estas yendo a la university solo para molestar a los del primer ciclo... SUERTUDA todo porque tu tío es el director._

_Atte: Hans._

Sonrió al saber que su amigo no se había ido, porque antes de que empezara el ciclo había dicho que se iría de viaje, de seguro que se arrepintió. Le respondió al mensaje.

_ -__Es bueno saber que no te has ido, por cierto no me discrimines solo por ser la sobrina del director...xD_

_ Y si estoy molestando a los nuevos (en realidad no), he conocido a un chico genial, es muy agradable, _

_así que cuando tú y los otros vengan los voy a presentar... por cierto, mi primo ya tiene enamorada _

_Oficial._

Rápidamente la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_-WTF!... NO ME TOMES EL PELO, QUE ME QUEDO CALVO... el tonto de tu primo, ¿enamorado? Eso sí es del diablo... xD_

_Posdata: no sé cómo abreviar el posdata._

_Posdata 2: me muero por conocer a tu nuevo amigo (naaa)_

_Posdata 3: cuidadito que le seas infiel al profe de literatura... sip, ya sabemos tu secreto._

Es un loco, pensó Tooth, sí que se le nota mucho su gusto por Bunny. No se dio cuenta que detrás de ella alguien se acercaba.

-Hola Tooth –saludo Aster cerca al oído de ella. **(MeryChan: ese nombre te lo robaste de otro fic- -no se me ocurría ninguno, que querías que le ponga, Jaimito?-)**

-¡Ahhh...! –grito del susto.

-Lo siento...

-¿B-Bunny?... no me fije...

-¿A dónde ibas?... se supone que ya terminaron las clases.

-Sí, lo sé, es que me invitaron para la inauguración del club de mi amigo.

-El de los incomprendidos, ¿ya saben que acepte ser su tutor?

-Así es, y pues como piensan que yo fui la que te convenció para que aceptara...

-Pero si fuiste tú.

-¿Qué?... eh... pues.

-Te dije que lo haría solo por ti.

Tooth se puso roja más que un tomate, si eso era posible. Otra vez lo dijo, ¿acaso era un sueño? Si era un sueño no quería despertar.

-Lo dices por que conoces a mi tío, y pues Jack y yo somos como tus hermanos- se regañó mentalmente ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-No estoy tan viejo sabes, tú tienes 19 y yo 26...- vio como la chica se sorprendida, el también era muy obvio.

-¿Qué?... ya sabes que mi tío este sábado hará una fiesta –trato de cambiar de tema.

-Estoy enterado y no me cambies de tema.

-Yo no he cambiado de tema.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Eres una cabezota –dijo acariciándole el cabello- así me gustas, entiendes.

Tal vez era el momento para decirle lo que sentía, además él ya se le había confesado, porque nadie te dice así por así que le gustas.

-Bunny... yo... –fue interrumpida por el grito eufórico de su primo.

-¡Tooth!... sabes que tenemos... hola Aster.

-Hola Jack... creo que mejor me voy, chau. –Tooth vio cómo se iba, mal momento para que llegue el chico.

-Chau –respondió algo triste.

-Mmmm... ¿Interrumpí algo? –pregunto algo confundido Jack.

-No Jack...

Ya habían llegado al salón donde sería el club. Tenían que admitir que el lugar estaba algo...

-¡ESTA DEL ASCO! –Grito Mérida- porque no nos dieron algo más decente.

-No esta tan mal... lo arreglaremos en un dos por tres. –dijo Elsa.

-¡Así es!... mientras las chicas arreglan...

-¿Disculpa?... querido primo nosotras no seremos las únicas en limpiar todo.

-Vamos Astrid, si ustedes lo hacen será más...

Elsa tuvo una buenísima idea.

-Ya que el querido Eugene nos da la plena libertad de hacer lo que nos venga en gana con el club. Deberíamos de poner algo de rosa por todos lados.

-¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Qué?!

-Buena idea Elsa, me encanta –exclamo Mérida.

-Empecemos.

-¡NOOO! –Grito Kristoff- Olviden lo que Eugene dijo, ayudaremos también... ¿verdad? –mirando a Eugene fijamente.

-Seeee...

Empezaron a ordenar le lugar... una cosa por allá, la otra por acá, ya estaba empezando a verse algo decente el club. Eugene era un asco en la limpieza, al igual que Mérida, Kristoff más o menos, Elsa al igual que Kristoff no estaba tan mal, pero la que si era una fiera total en la limpieza es Astrid.

-¡LISTO! –gritaron al unísono.

-Quedo mejor de lo que esperaba. –dijo Astrid.

-Debemos reconocer que tú eres increíble... –la alabo Kristoff.

-Lo sé, jejeje pero ya que mi tía trabaja haciendo esto, era obvio que yo también aprenda.

-Ahora sabemos que los únicos que no limpian algo son Mérida y Eugene... son el uno para el otro. –dijo Elsa a forma de broma, haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborice por aquel comentario.

-Creo que sí... que dices Mérida ¿nos casamos? –Eugene se acercó a su amiga peor esta se alejó.

-¡Espera!... je jeje, deja de molestar, tu sabes que yo nunca me casare.

-Mérida ¿estás bien?, estas muy roja –dijo Astrid.

-Pero si ella siempre esta roja, hasta el cabello –hablo Kristoff para sacra de aquel embrollo a su amiga- ya dejen en paz a mi amiga. –se acercó a Mérida y la abrazo.

Todos se sorprendieron, ellos nunca habían sido así de cercanos, o sea si eran buenos amigos pero no era tan cariñosos. Elsa se acordó el mensaje que Mérida le mando en la mañana, donde decía que Kristoff estuvo ayer en su casa, ¿será posible?

Astrid no decía nada, era obvio que a su amiga le gustaba su primo y no Kristoff así que tal vez solo la abrazo porque es su amiga, como lo haría con ella o con Elsa.

Eugene se sorprendió, no era que le molestase aquel abrazo que le propino su rubio amigo a su pelirroja amiga, sino porque al igual que Astrid ella era muy "chica2 para tener enamorado la cuidaba al igual que su prima.

-¿Chicos?... ¿están bien? –pregunto Mérida que ya no era abrazada por Kristoff.

-Oigan, digan algo... –insistió Kristoff.

-¿Ustedes están saliendo? –pregunto Elsa, sin duda esa pregunto los sorprendió a todos.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! –gritaron al unísono Mérida y Kristoff.

-Obvio que no –trato de defenderlos Astrid- si estuvieran juntos no los habrían dicho.

-Exacto, además jamás pasara, solo somos amigos –dijo Mérida- si o no Kristoff.

-Mérida tiene razón, solo somos amigos, mi tipo no es ella, es muy quejumbrosa para mí.

-Gracias –respondió algo sarcástica la pelirroja.

Elsa y Eugene seguían dudando.

-OK... –Eugene se acercó a Kristoff- pero aunque seas mi amigo, te advertiré, si haces algo a Mérida te arrepentirás.

-¿Es en serio?...

-Sí, es en serio.

-Vamosss... Eugene el jamás le haría eso a Mérida, además ya han dicho que son solo amigos –dijo Astrid.

Mérida se sintió algo feliz, si Eugene se había puesto así, era porque tenía celos, solo eso era la explicación. Pobre pelirroja lo que no sabía era que ese día su corazón iba a romperse.

-Ya olviden eso... –dijo Elsa- y mejor empecemos hablar de que más o menos se va a tratar nuestro club.

-Creo que de lo incomprendidos que somos.

-Bueno eso es obvio, pero debe haber algo más... no crees Mérida.

-Entonces que...

-Ya que nosotros queremos hacer otra cosa, en vez de ser ingenieros o lo que sea...

-Podemos hacer en nuestro club lo que queremos ser en verdad. –se adelantó a decir Eugene.

-Gracias por interrumpirme, pero eso es lo que iba a decir.

No les pareció tan mala idea, dentro del club harían lo que más les gusta, podrían ser una cantante, un actor, un cineasta, una bailarina, arquera o todo lo que Mérida quería, y por ultimo una literata.

-Podemos hacer lo que nos gusta, sin que se enteren nuestros padres –dijo Astrid.

-Ok... pero como lo haríamos.

-Es fácil, en al club de fotografía, y la del teatro hay muchas cosas útiles para ustedes, Eugene y Kristoff. –dijo Elsa.

-Y para Mérida, ¿hay un club de arquería? Creo que no –dijo Astrid- pero...

-Descuiden yo sé cómo conseguir un arco, además no olviden que también quiero ser una bailarina y tocar el bajo... –explico Mérida.

-Tú si qué pides mucho pelirroja... –dijo Eugene- pero eso es lo que quieres hacer... así que, ¿Cómo rayos yo grabaría algo?

-Pues con una cámara.

-No me refiero a eso Astrid, digo no tengo un guion.

-Yo lo escribiré... es más Kristoff será el actor principal, Elsa también participara, podrá a cantar dentro de tu película y Mérida también actuaria, y porque no que darle un personaje que baile.

Sus amigos e entusiasmaron por la idea de Astrid, tenían que admitir que sería algo difícil, peor juntos lo lograrías y la mejor parte era que sus padres no se enterarían.

-Hecho –dijo Eugene.

-Me gusta la idea.

-Bien pensado gruñona.

-De seguro que el guion que escribas para nosotros será fantástico.

Astrid se sonrojo por todos los comentarios de sus amigos, les emocionaba mucho aquella idea, ahora lo que tenía que hacer es escribir un súper guion para que su primo pueda grabar una película, y se convierta en un gran cineasta.

-OK ya que todo está listo...

-¡No!, aún no está listo –dijo Astrid- no sé, que les parecerá esta idea, porque no nos ponemos seudónimos, digo solo para nosotros.

No les pareció tan mal la idea.

-Muy buena idea prima... yo empiezo, quiero que a partir de ahora me llamen Flynn.

-¿Por qué Flynn? –pregunto Elsa.

-Porque me gusta más ese nombre que Eugene...

-Ya que Eugene parece nombre de nena –dijo Kristoff y sus amigas se rieron por aquel comentario.

-Ya "Kris"... no molestes –dijo enfatizando lo de "Kris".

-OK, ok...

-Si el tonto de mi primo se quiere llamar así, déjenlo y ustedes que nombren quieren. –refiriéndose a Kristoff, Elsa y Mérida.

-Si me llaman Hermosa, por mi está bien.

-Algo mejor Meri...**(MeryChan: como yo!Wiii- -mmmm...-)**

-Ok

-Ya dijiste el seudónimo perfecto para la pelirroja.-dijo Kristoff.

-Tiene razón, "Meri la pelirroja", es perfecto. –recalco Elsa.

-OK, me gusta, queda... aunque porque no le ponen algo más, como "Valiente"

-"Meri la pelirroja valiente"... es muy largo, pero a si te gusta.

-Ahora solo faltan ustedes dos -Dijo Astrid.

-Y tú... bueno yo quiero que me llamen...mmmm

-Kris... por mi está bien así.

-Pero es de niñas.

-Kris es para ambos géneros.

-OK... solo falta Elsa y tu Astrid.

-Elsa será la reina –dijo Astrid- que mejor seudónimo para ella que "Reina"...

-Porque ese nombre...

-Porque te queda perfecto.

-¡Ya se! –Grito Mérida- mejor "Reina de hielo".

-Esa me gusta...

-Pero...

-Ya está...

Solo faltaba Astrid y su primo sabía que seudónimo ponerle.

-Gruñona...

-No me molestes Flynn...

-OK... entonces como se te llamara.

-¡Ya se! –Otra vez Mérida- "Chica Dragón"...ya que eres fuerte y das miedo

-OK... eso queda.

-¡No! Yo quiero otro, escogeré otro pero aún no se me ocurre...

Aun así, para ellos quedo ese seudónimo. Ahora que ya estaban listos, esperaron a que los demás vengan ya que Eugene los invito.

-¡Miren! –grito Elsa apuntando a una inmensa manta negra.

-¿Y ESO?... no lo vimos.

-¡Oh por Dios!, que ciegos estamos –dijo Mérida.

-Más que un topo.

-Tienes razón Astrid.

Lo que no habían logrado divisar hace como una hora, era que en una esquina aquella manta estaba tapando algo. Se acercaron y cuando sacaron la manta, se sorprendieron lo que encontraron.

-¡Por Cristóbal Colon! –Exclamo Mérida- en verdad que somos topos...

-Je jeje, no darse cuenta de semejante cosa... ¿y de quienes creen que sean todos estos instrumentos?

-No lo sé, pero me encanta esto –dijo Mérida que logro divisar un bajo y lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Oigan ahí hay otra cosa –Astrid se acercó más a los instrumentos- también hay una batería, pero desarmada... esto es genial hay varios micrófonos, un teclado, una guitarra, otra guitarra...

-Y un álbum de fotos –continúo Elsa.

-A ver veamos quienes son los dueños... –Astrid tomo el álbum de fotos y lo abrió. Se sentaron en el suelo a contemplar aquellas fotos.

Habían un grupo de chicos en varias fotos, en otras eran de ellos mismos pero con personas mayores. Se podía decir que eran un grupo musical, había cada sección para cada uno de los integrantes y con sus respectivos nombres. La primera era una rubia alta y muy linda, ojos verdes, y tenía una paraciencia de rockera su nombre era Alicia; el segundo era un chico castaño, muy alto, ojos marrones, de cuerpo atlético, al igual que la rubia su apariencia era la de un rockero y su nombre era Bruno; el tercero era un joven no tan guapo pero tenía unos ojos celestes bellísimos, de cabellera negra y tiraba una apariencia de ser un intelectual su nombre era César; la cuarta era una bellísima morena, cabello castaño, ojos marrones y tenía un estilo pop su nombre era Andrea; el quinto era un rubio de cabellera hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, daba la pinta de ser un delincuente, pero había algo en su miraba que lograba cautivar a cualquiera su nombre era Gustavo **(MeryChan: como el profe de economía o literatura?- -es un tributo a ambos-)**y el ultimo era un chico de cabellera negra, ojos negros, no se le veía tan alto, pero en lafoto reflejaba una sonrisa radiante su nombre era Hugo.

Al terminar de ver todas las fotos había una notita que decía: "ES HORA DE QUE USTEDES CUMPLAN SUS SUEÑOS, NOSOTROS YA LO HICIMOS".

-wow... Esto es increíble y me da melloooo... –dijo Eugene.

-Pareciera que aquellos chicos dejaron todo esto para nosotros. –dijo Elsa, que estaba asombrada con todo eso.

-¡Oigan! –Vieron que Astrid se acercaba dónde estaba la batería- miren esto, hay una cámara de videos.

Se acercaron a ella, había videos guardados.

-¿Lo vemos? –pregunto Kristoff.

-Claro que si –respondió Astrid.

**-Eso es todo amigos! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**MeryChan: eso fue rápido.**

**-Así es... nos vemos!**

**-Antes de que me vaya, si me quieren agregar aquí esta mi feis, es para que me den sus opiniones, o reclamos, me pueden dar algunas ideas en mentes que tal vez tengan... como no sale el link, mi feis es LUZ JROCK y de foto de perfil esta Anna y Elsa.. ademas de que mi seudónimo es RuzuChan Poly ****pueden mandarme sugerencias y demás. Bye y besos.**


	14. Otra buena noticia y un corazón roto

**-En este capítulo alguien va a sufrir...**

**MeryChan: Mérida?... eso ya lo sabemos.**

**-Aparte de ella, alguien más también lo hará...**

**MeryChan: quién?**

**-no te diré.**

**MeryChan: habla!**

**-En realidad nadie más va a sufrir, aparte de Mérida... solo estaba bromeando.**

**MeryChan: empecemos con el cap...**

**-Okidoki.**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**OTRA BUENA NOTICIA Y UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

-Ja jaja, ¡no puedo creer que haya hecho eso!... –dijo Eugene.

-Que malo al bañarlo con toda esa agua sucia...

-Debes de admitir Astrid que aquella broma estuvo muy graciosa –declaró Mérida.

Desde hace como media hora han estado viendo los vídeos del antiguo club, al parecer era un tal club llamado "EL CLUB DE LOS ÚNICOS", aunque el nombre era raro les encanto todo lo que aquellos chicos hacían. Eran una banda, por eso habían tantos instrumentos ahí, al parecer todos ellos ya eran graduados, cada vídeo era más gracioso que el otro, se podía apreciar las bromas que se hacían entre ellos, también las parejas que habían y mucho más.

Alicia al parecer era así como la sexy del grupo, ella era la enamorada de Bruno por lo que se podía ver, siempre se le notaba muy alegre en todos los vídeos junto a Andrea no paraban de hacerle bromas a Gustavo, Bruno y César también eran unos molestosos, aunque estos le hacían bromas a las chicas para vengar a su amigo.

-Son unos locos –dijo Elsa con una sonrisa resplandeciente- Se nota que son muy unidos.

-¡Ya se! –grito de la nada Mérida y se levantó del suelo- creo que ellos sabían que otro club ocuparía el mismo salón de ellos... así que, ¿Por qué no somos una banda al igual que ellos?

Se vieron entre todos, la pelirroja había tenido una muy buena idea.

-Estoy sorprendido, es increíble que esa idea haya venido de ti pelirroja –dijo Kristoff.

-Creo que es "Meri la pelirroja valiente"... –lo corrigió Mérida.

-Pides mucho, ahora ya que la idea increíble de Mérida nos ha gustado... ¿somos una banda?

-Acepto –dijo Eugene.

-Yo igual –dijo Astrid.

-Y tu Elsa... ¿te unes?

-Con una condición...

-¿Cuál...? –dijeron al unísono.

-Que yo seré la cantante principal.

-Aunque no lo hubieses pedido, igual te escogeríamos como la cantante principal.

Se acercaron entre todos, juntaron sus manos y gritaron:

-¡SIEMPRE DE LOS SIEMPRE SEREMOS MEJORES AMIGOS, PASE LO QUE PASE ESTAREMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS! … ¡Y AHORA SEREMOS LO QUE EN VERDAD QUEREMOS, JUNTOS ANTE TODO!...

-Awwwww... que lindos –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se voltearon y vieron que ahí estaban Tooth, Jack, Hipo, Punzie, Anna, Mavis y Jonathan.

-¿Dese cuanto están ahí?... –pregunto Eugene.

-Solo desde su vergonzoso grito de amigos –respondió Jack.

-OK... Qué bueno que estén aquí, ahora...

No pudo continuar, los recién llegados no le habían prestado atención. Jack se fue directo a Elsa, Tooth se fue donde Kristoff ambos sí que se llevaban bien, pensó Eugene; Mavis y Jonathan se fueron hacia Mérida.

Solo Anna y Punzie se quedaron ahí paradas, bueno la rubia no dejaba de contemplar a su chico y Anna solo sonreía al verlos.

-Wow... ¿y de donde salieron todos estos instrumentos –pregunto asombrado Jack.

-Son del antiguo club... –respondió Elsa.

-Acaso eran una banda o algo así –dijo Tooth.

-Bueno su, como estos instrumentos están algo abandonados hemos decidido usarlos.

-¿Van a formar una banda? –pregunto Anna.

-¡Sí! –grito eufóricamente Mérida.

-Eso es genial –dijo Jack, que desde que llegó había tomado a Elsa de la cintura- ¿y quién será el que cante, toque la guitarra y etc, etc?...

-Eso no lo habíamos pensando, bueno lo del cantante principal es Elsa...

-¿Tu cantas? –pregunto Jack a su chica.

-Mmmm sip, no se me nota o que...

-No es eso...sino es que...

-¡Ya! Mejor sigamos con lo de la banda –sugirió Mérida- el tonto este tiene razón –señalando a Jack y recibiendo una mirada amenazadora por parte de este- ¿quién tocara los otros instrumentos?

-Eso lo veremos después...-dijo Kristoff- ahora hay que festejar.

-Je jeje... es increíble que aquello haya venido de ti.

-No me conoces "chica dragón".

-¿Chica dragón? –pregunto Hipo.

-¡Ya les dije que no me llamaran así!

Comenzaron a reír ante el apodo tan gracioso para Astrid.

-y a ti también te pusieron un seudónimo, supongo –dijo Jack a Elsa.

-Sí, pero mejor no te digo como es...

**(Will: una pregunta, seudónimo y apodo es lo mismo?- -no lo sé- Will: y se supone que tú eres la escritora perfecta- -sí, y sé que si no dejas de molestar puedo botarte- Will: ok me callo.)**

Siguieron con la celebración, estaban pasándola muy bien así que Tooth tuvo una idea brillante... claro para ella era brillante, no sabía que cuando lo diga una pelirroja iba a sufrir.

-¡ALTO! –grito Tooth, y todos la vieron.

-¿Qué pasa?... –pregunto Jack a su prima.

-Se acuerdan que en el cafetín falto nombrar a la otra pareja...

-Aaaaa... eso era, ok dilo rápido.

Mérida podía adivinar de quien se trataba, ¿Kristoff? naaa, se lo hubiera dicho; ¿Anna?, tampoco se nota que siente algo por su amigo pero no cree que estén junto aun; ¿Eugene?, sintió algo pecho, peor si es el ¿Quién sería con la que está? Miro a aquella rubia de cabellera larga y se sintió fatal. Estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa de emoción y mucho sentimiento que le estaba dedicando a Eugene... no puede ser cierto.

Kristoff miraba algo nervios a su amiga, ya había notado aquella mira de Punzie hacia Eugene.

-Dilo ya... –dijo Elsa.

-OK... ¡Son Eugene y Punzie! –Tooth estaba emocionada al igual que Elsa, Anna. Los dos enamorados se acercaron y se dieron un muy apasionado beso. Mavis no dio crédito a lo que veía, sabía lo que su amiga sentía ahora con esto...

Jonathan al igual que Mavis se había quedado anonadado, solo ayer su amiga pelirroja confeso su sentimientos, solos a ellos, hacia su amigo. Kristoff ahora estaba más nervioso, volteo a ver a Mérida que se había quedado ahí parada.

Así que eran ellos, quien lo iba a pensar –"Estúpidos sentimientos"- pensó Mérida, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí llorando, maldecir al mundo por haber puesto Rapunzel en su camino, maldecir a Eugene, maldecir a todos.

-"Estúpidos sentimientos"- siguió pensando lo mismo –"El amor es una mismísima mierda"-.**(MeryChan: ese vocabulario... que pasa?- -así es mi vocabulario xD)**

Astrid noto como su amiga estaba ahí solo mirando, mientras que los demás, aunque ya sabían de su relación los estaban felicitando. Se acercó a Kristoff.

-Oye Kristoff... –dijo en un susurro Astrid para su amigo- ¿crees que Mérida este bien?

-¿Cómo que bien?... creo que sí, porque no estaría... oh, tu también ya te diste cuenta.

-Ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, así que no te sorprendas.

-Mmm... Si es así, te digo que lo está tomando mejor delo que creí...

Pero de repente vieron como la pelirroja salía corriendo del salón, no sabían porque aquel comportamiento de su amiga... Solo Astrid, Mavis, Jonathan y Kristoff lo sabían.

Kristoff fue detrás de su amiga al igual que Astrid.

-¿Qué le pasa a la pelirroja? –pregunto algo extrañada Elsa.

-Creo que siente un poco mal –trato de excusar Mavis el comportamiento de su amiga.

-¿Está enferma?...

-tal vez comió algo que le cayó mal, o solo vio algo... –dijo Jonathan, a lo que todos no entendieron excepto Mavis e increíblemente Anna también lo noto.

Iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos, estaba llorando a mas no poder, que le importaba que la vieran si la persona de la que estaba enamorada ya es de otra.

Mérida estaba sufriendo mucho, porque le tenía que pasar eso –"¿Por qué a mí?"- se preguntaba-"Maldita Rapunzel, rubia oxigena, maldita la hora en que te apareciste"-, -"Odio esto, odio mi vida". Corría sin darse cuenta que sus amigos la estaban persiguiendo, y que delante suyo un chico estaba viniendo... y chocaron.

-Disculpa amiga, es que venias tan de prisa... ¿estás bien? –pregunto un pelirrojo al igual que ella.

-¡SI! ¡Que acaso una chica no puede llorar porque si! –grito Mérida.

-No, claro que no, ¿te hicieron algo? –pregunto, al parecer se le notaba preocupado por ella, pero ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera se conocían.

-¡Sí! –Contesto Mérida con furia- un idiota y su enamorada ¡los odio!

Y al decir eso siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. El joven pelirrojo la siguió con la mirada hacia donde iba, era muy bonita por decirlo, pero le preocupaba la forma como en qué estado se fue, una persona así podría hacer lo que sea. Volteo y vio a dos chicos rubios que al parecer perseguían a la chica, tal vez ellos eran "el idiota y su enamorada".

-Oye disculpa, ¿no viste por aquí a una pelirroja? –pregunto Astrid.

-Estaba llorando y dijo que un idiota y su enamorada le hicieron algo... ¿son ustedes?

-Claro que no, creo que se refiere a otros, pero dime por donde la viste.

-Es increíble lo rápido que puede llegar a correr si esta en ese estado –dijo Kristoff.

-Mmmm... Se fue por allá –señalando un pasillo que se dirigía al segundo pido.

-Ok gracias –dijeron y fueron por donde aquel chico les había indicado, peor antes de que llegaran a la escalera escucharon lo que aquél chico les grito:

-¡DÍGANLE A AQUELLA PELIRROJA QUE MAS HERMOSA SE VERÍA SI NO LLORA! ¡Y QUE MI NOMBRE ES HANS Y QUE SI QUIERE OTRO AMIGO PARA CONSOLARLA QUE SOLO ME BUSQUE! **(MeryChan: debí adivinarlo... tu eres fan del Harida- -obvio... :3-)**

Astrid y Kristoff se miraron entre ellos, ¿Quién era él? Solo atinaron a responder un -"Ok"-. Subieron la escalera y llegaron al segundo piso, buscaron entre los salones vacío y la encontraron en uno, su amiga estaba al fondo sentada en un rincón llorando.

-¿Mérida?...

-¡Déjenme en paz! !no quiero a nadie cerca de mí!... solo váyanse.

-¡No!, no nos vamos a ir, somos tus amigos y queremos estar aquí contigo –dijo Kristoff.

-Así es pelirroja... ahora nos necesitas más que nunca. –dijo Astrid y se acercó a su amiga sentando a su lado. Kristoff hizo lo mismo.

-Soy una tonta... creí que... tenía oportunidad... pero no. –seguían llorando y sus amigos se sintieron muy mal al verla así.

-Vamos pelirroja, tú eres mejor que esto, te vas reponer... además ¿Eugene?, tú te mereces algo mejor.

-Es cierto, tienes varias virtudes que hagan que consigas a un chico perfecto para ti. –dijo Kristoff.

-A ver díganme cual...

-Mmm... Pues que, tienes una hermosa cabellera roja –dijo Kristoff, su amiga solo sonrió al ver el esfuerzo que hacían para animarla.

-Tiene razón, además cada vez que sonríes aparecen esos agujeros muy lindos en tus mejillas... –Mérida seguía sonriendo, pero aun así estaba realmente triste por lo de su querido Eugene.

-Son un asco dando ánimos –dijo Mérida y sus amigos le sonrieron- pero gracias por tratar... gracias.

-Para eso estamos "MÉRIDA LA PELIRROJA VALIENTE"... sabes que Mavis y Jonathan también están preocupados por ti.

-Si lo sé, creo que más tarde irán a mi casa a consolarme... y pues más tarde llorare más. –dijo y empezó a llorar.

-Ay vamos Mérida, sé que lo vas a superar...

-Claro y te lo vuelvo a repetir, vamos a estar aquí para ti.

Mérida se levantó ayudada por sus amigos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Además Mérida ya tienes un pretendiente... –dijo Astrid.

-¿Ah?... ¿de qué hablas?...

-Pues cuando estaban siguiéndote, por cierto corres muy rápido, un chico pelirrojo igual que tu –dijo Kristoff- nos dijo que...

-Que más hermosa te ves si no lloras –dijo Astrid interrumpiendo a Kristoff. Mérida se sonrojo por ese comentario- ¿lo conoces?

-Obvio no, solo choque con el cuándo venia llorando hacia acá.

-Pues al parecer lo enamoraste a simple vista –dijo Kristoff.

-Deja de molestar, claro que no... Ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Dijo que se llama Hans... y si no lo conoces entonces Kristoff tiene razón.

Y dicho eso decidieron regresar donde sus otros amigos.

Han seguía caminando buscando a su amiga, no le había dicho que iba a ir ese día a la universidad. Tooth que estaba saliendo del salón para ver si Kristoff, Astrid y Mérida volvían, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo.

-¿Hans?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Tooth, que buen saludo, pues vine para que me presentes a tu amigo y a la enamorada del tonto de tu primo... que por cierto me parece increíble que se la oficial.

-Je jeje, pues dentro del salón están otros amigos que conocí, y al que quería presentarte se acaba de ir junto con otra amiga a perseguir a otra amiga. –explicó Tooth.

-¿Acaso a la que perseguían era una pelirroja?

-Sí, ¿los vistes?

-La pelirroja estaba llorando...

-¿Llorando?... tal vez si este muy mal.

-Sabes cómo se llama.

-¿Quién?...

-La pelirroja.

-A ya, se llama Mérida.

**MeryChan: eres como un virus...**

**-Por?**

**MeryChan: nose me ocurre nada más...**

**-ok?...**

**Akari: eso es todo nos vemos...**

**-Oye, oye yo digo eso...**

**Akari: pero si dejaste que Will diga eso en el cap anterior...**

**-Y?... ya safa safa de aquí...****Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y tal vez no les agrade la idea de Hans con Mérida, pero que les puedo decir a mi me fascina.**


	15. Buena impresión (¿?)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-Soy un vampiro medio loca estoy –cantando- todas las noches salgo a pasear, al cementerio de la diversión...**

**MeryChan: mi casa es un castillo –cantando- mi cama un ataúd, mi plato favorito es sopa con pus, sapo reventado...**

**MeryChan y yo: hígado picado!**

**Akari: que rayos les pasa?**

**-Ay, recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos de la infancia... :3**

**Will: no sé qué tipo de infancia tuvieron...**

**MeryChan: la misma que tu no creo, solo...**

**-Ja jaja... ok ok sigamos mejor con el cap...**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**BUENA IMPRESIÓN (¿?)**

-Ni lo pienses Hans.

-¿Ah?, a que te refieres.

-Vi tu cara y sé que cuando pones esa cara, es porque quieres conseguir algo, en este caso a Mérida.

-Acaso el profe no te dio aun... claro que no, solo preguntaba.

-Más te vale.

-Sabes que no soy Jack.

-Je je je, el ya cambio.

-No me lo creo, por eso vine, para ver a su chica oficial... si es que existe.

-Que malo, pasa te presentare a todos.

Ambos ingresaron al salón, Eugene y Jack fueron los primeros en captar la presencia de Hans, claro que uno sabia de quien se trataba y el otro no.

-¡Chicos! –Grito muy fuerte Tooth para que la escuchen.- Quiero presentarle a Hans, él es un amigo mío y...

-¿Qué rayos hace el acá? –dijo Jack.

-Vaya Frost así que era cierto –viendo a Elsa- ya tienes enamorada oficial, que sorpresa.

-¿Oficial? –pregunto algo confusa Elsa.

-No le hagas caso –respondió algo nervioso- es un tonto.

Antes de que Jack y Hans se empiecen a pelear, porque Tooth sabía que a su primo no le caía muy bien su amigo, decidió presentar a los otros que no conocía.

-Mejor te presento a los demás... –acercándose a Eugene y Rapunzel- bueno ya conoces a Punzie, ahora te presento a su enamorado, Eugene.

-Un gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Ellos son Mavis y Jonathan, son amigos de Mérida.

-De aquella pelirroja –al mencionarla sus semblantes se notó algo serio- ... un gusto.

-Igualmente –respondieron.

-Bueno ya conoces a Hipo... mmmm ¿quién más falta?

-La enamorada de Jack.

-A ya –se acercó a ella- y ella es la enamorada de Jack, verdad que es linda...

-Mucho... qué suerte tienes Jack –dijo haciendo que Elsa se sonroje.

-Si lo sé, algo que tu jamás tendrás.

-Creo que te puedo sorprender, tal vez me veas con una pelirroja.

Tooth supo a qué se refería, ojala que no se atreva.

-¿Y yo que?, ¿Soy invisible? –pregunto Anna. Se habían olvidado de ella.

-Je je je... lo siento Anna me olvide –acercándose a ella- Bueno ella es Anna, la hermana de la enamorada de Jack.

-Hola, vaya sí que las hermanas son hermosas.

-G-Gracias... –respondió Anna.

Cuando termino de presentarles, vieron que Mérida, Astrid y Kristoff, venían con cara de ver al diablo... ¿Qué les había pasado?

Hace rato cuando decidieron volver al salón, Mérida decidió ir primero al baño para lavarse la cara, sus amigos la acompañaron. Si tan solo hubieron adivinado lo que pasaría, jamás habrían ido ahí.

-Rápido Meri, sabes que están preocupados...

-Lo se Astrid, solo me lavo la cara y ya está.

-Entonces rápido porque creo que ya es hora de irnos a nuestras casas –dijo Kristoff.

-Valeeee. Me voy a apurar.

Mérida entro al baño de mujeres, pero solo llegó hasta la puerta, porque había escuchado algo raro. Eran gemidos, jadeos y todo tipo de sonidos raros y que daban miedo. Así que decidió llamar a Kristoff y a Astrid, y averiguar entre los tres que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Hey! chicos –dijo en un susurro- creo que hay algo en el baño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que escuche algo extraño dentro del baño.

-¿Un animal?

-Parece otra cosa. Vamos.

Entraron y mientras se acercaban a unas de las cabinas, notaron mucho más fuerte el sonido, eran unos gritos espantosos. Se acercaron lentamente y pudieron escuchar: -¡Oh!, ¡Aster mas fuerte!...

Se quedaron helados ante lo que escucharon. Era el profesor Aster con una mujer, ¡Pero que rayos¡ Astrid quería morirse de la vergüenza; Mérida quería salir de ahí; Kristoff estaba en shock y quería partirle la madre a ese imbécil, porque su amiga Tooth le había dicho lo que él le dijo.

Los tres rojos como un tomate decidieron regresar al salón, de seguro que pensó que nadie los descubriría.

-¿Chicos?, ¿Están bien? –pregunto por enésima vez Tooth a su amigos que estaban en un estado catastrófico.

-Jamás volveré a dormir –dijo Astrid.

-Es increíble que no se hayan dado cuenta –dijo Mérida.

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunto Elsa.

Astrid estaba a punto de decir lo que habían visto o escuchado mejor dicho, pero Kristoff le tapó la boca.

-¿Qué haces Kristoff? –Pregunto Mérida- Digámosle lo que vimos en el baño de mujeres.

-¿Qué vieron en el baño de mujeres? –pregunto algo impaciente Elsa.

-Al profesor Ast... –también fue interrumpida por Kristoff.

-Acaso dijo ¿Aster? –pregunto Tooth.

-¡Claro que no!, dijo que pues que vimos a Asterias, el alumno de intercambio... lo vimos ahí.

-¿En el baño de mujeres?

-Mmmm sip...

Todos se miraron entre sí, no le creyeron a Kristoff ni un mango. Uno, mentía muy mal; Dos, porque rayos no quería que hablen Mérida y Astrid, y Tres, cuando su amigo miente arrugaba la frente.

-Ok... Vamos a fingir que te creemos –dijo Eugene abrazando a su chica.

-¡Verdad! Me olvide presentarles a ustedes a mi amigo... –agarró a Hans y lo acerco a los tres faltantes- aunque creo que ya se conocen... Bueno ellos son Mérida, la pelirroja vio de quien se trataba; Astrid, lo miro y luego miro a Mérida con una sonrisa pícara; Kristoff también lo reconoció rápido y solo le sonrió... Chicos él es Hans.

-Si lo sabemos –respondió Astrid- ya le dije a Mérida tu recado.

-Eso es bueno –mirando a la pelirroja- entonces ¿Qué dices?

¿Qué? –se sonrojo, haciendo que el chico sonriera.

Los demás presentes notaron eso, Jack lo conocía muy bien y por como la miraba era obvio que la estaba coqueteando, Hipo también lo sabía, al parecer Hans también quiere algo serio, Rapunzel solo sonrió, al parecer el amigo de Tooth quiere algo con la pelirroja.

Elsa vio cómo su amiga se sonrojaba, Astrid sonreía, tal vez él era el indicado, Kristoff solo observo hacia otro lado. Eugene, pues él no estaba feliz en como la estaba mirando. Mérida es como su hermana así que tenía que protegerla.

-¡Vaya pero que tarde que es! –grito Eugene rompiendo el silencio.

-Es cierto –dijo Elsa- ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Vamos amor, quedémonos un rato más.

-No Jack, ya tengo que irme... Vamos Anna.

-¡OK!...

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

No estaba tan mal la idea, además iban a ir caminando y como ya se reconcilio con Anna, podría ser una buena idea ir los tres.

-Está bien.

-Qué suerte Jack- dijo Anna.

-Gracias cuñada.

Los demás empezaron a despedirse, ya tenían que ir a sus casas. Kristoff decidió irse con Tooth, tenía algo que decirle que tal vez no le guste. Eugene les dijo a Astrid y a Mérida que él se haría con Punzie. Mavis decidió ir a la casa de la pelirroja a pasar la noche ahí, es más su papá ya le había dado permiso, Jonathan solo iba a acompañar a su enamorada hasta la casa de la pelirroja y luego se iba. Hipo dijo que se haría el solo pero antes de irse jalo a Astrid hacia un lado y le dio un papelito, y le dijo en su oído: -Léelo cuando estés sola- la rubia asintió y se despidió de él. Hans se despidió de Tooth y de su "amigo Jack" diciéndole: -Cuidado, que te la pueden quitar- .Claro que no le hizo caso. Aunque al igual que Hipo jalo a Mérida hacia un lado y sin que nadie escuche le dijo: -Me gustan las pelirrojas-. Mérida se sonrojo y se fue directo hacia Astrid.

El camino cada vez se hacía más largo y silencioso, tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que le iba a decir Kristoff. Tooth estaba muy impaciente, desde hace rato su amigo le tenía muy impaciente con lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no? –pregunto algo molesta.

-Bueno es que... es complicado Tooth... no sé si me creas lo que te voy a decir.

-Claro que te voy a creer, eres mi amigo jamás me mentirías.

-Gracias por eso...

-Además no creo que sea tan grave lo que me vayas a decir –en eso se equivocaba, el sentía que si se lo decía ella sufriría mucho al igual que la pelirroja cuando se enteró lo de Eugene y Rapunzel.

-Bueno...

-¡Ay! Yo también tengo algo que contarte, esta tarde Bunny me dijo que yo le gustaba... bueno fue indirecto, aunque muy directo... Je je je pero me lo dijo ¿Qué piensas? ¿Me confieso?, lo iba a hacer en ese instante pero justo Jack nos interrumpió.

Sintió un odio tremendo hacia su profesor, era increíble lo caradura que es, ilusionar a su pobre amiga de esa manera. Tooth no se merecía que le hagan eso, aunque haya sido muy poco el tiempo que se conocieron, ya la quería mucho casi como una hermana.

-Tooth ¿Qué pasaría si te enteras de Aster esta con otra?

Su amiga dejo de caminar, se quedó pensativa y luego sonrió.

-Pues nose, porque eso jamás pasara, ambos sabemos que yo le gusto.

-Bueno peor que tal sí.

-Pfff... No puedo responderte eso, porque ya te dije que eso jamás pasara, es imposible.

-Yo no lo creo, escucha hoy, cuando Mérida, Astrid y yo fuimos al baño pues... como decirlo.

-Entonces Mérida si estaba hablando de él. ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

-Mmmm... No sé si me creas.

-Te dije que si te creería, porque eres mi amigo, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que vieron?

-Por favor dime que vas a hacer una locura después de lo que te diga.

-Si no me dices que es lo que vieron, no sabré si hacerlo o no. ¡Dime!

-Mejor no, ya te enojaste.

Tooth trato de calmarse un poco, su amigo la estaba exasperando con todo eso lo que le iba a contar.

-OK. OK. Me tranquilizo, ahora dime que es lo que vieron. ¿Es algo relacionado con Aster?

-Sí, así que lo que te voy a decir te va a dejar sin habla. Pero mejor vayámonos a otra parte.

Tooth observo por todos lados cual sería el lugar perfecto para que hablasen. Había un parque cerca de ahí así que tomo la mano de su amigo y se dirigieron hacia ese lugar. Aquel parque iba a ser uno de los lugares en donde el recuerdo más amargo para alguien aparecería, un recuerdo que jamás olvidara.

**MeryChan: TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! DEMONIOOOOO!... ¡COMO TE ATREVES A PONER A BUNNY DE INFIEL!, AHORA SI TE MATO.**

**-Mmmm… no me maten pero esa idea que se me vino de la nada, iba a poner a otra persona pero cuando pulse el botón se empezó a escribir solo… ¡LO JURO! xD. Ademas solo se escucho su nombre, no significa que fue el.**

**Akari: ahora que dirán los lectores…**

**Will: bueno a mí si me gusto, creo que se hace más interesante.**

**-Gracias, Mery no te preocupes que muy pronto habrá una buena explicación por el acto de Bunny, eso si me da la gana de hacerlo… xD**

**MeryChan: Tú lo vas a escribir y pobre de ti si sigues manchando al pobre de Bunny, no lo vas a dejar como un mujeriego, eso va para Jack.**

**-OK. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… y descuiden habrá una buena explicación para lo que supuestamente hizo Bunny (ya que solo escucharon su nombre), bueno si se me ocurre algo xD**

**MeryChan: ¡YO TE MATO!**


	16. Respuesta

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-Estoy tan feliz.**

**MeryChan: Viste al profe de literatura. Sigue tan bueno... :3**

**-Oh sí. Sigue relindo.**

**Akari: Mmmm... Están bien? Quien es esa tal profe?**

**Will: yo tampoco conocí al primer profe que les enseño.**

**-Se llama Gustavo Agüero.**

**MeryChan: Y es el sueño de toda alumna.**

**MeryChan y yo: Kyaaaaaaa...! Es tan lindo.**

**Will: -_-**

**Akari: -_-**

**-Empecemos.**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**RESPUESTA**

Astrid estaba algo nerviosa era la primera vez que le daban una carta de amor. Hipo era tan lindo.

"Emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.

Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,

y te pareces a la palabra melancolía..."

Atte: Hipo

PD: ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Estaré esperando tu respuesta esta misma noche. Estaré conectado en Facebook que es Hipo Horrendous Haddock III** (MeryChan: ese es el nombre completo?- -sip, lo busque en Wikipedia-)**

Aunque robo un verso de un poema de un autor conocido, que se lo haya dedicado a ella era tan lindo. Estaba tan nerviosa, miro el reloj de pared de su cuarto. Tal vez le pediría ayuda a Mérida, pero se acordó de que estaba ocupada hablando con Mavis. Tal vez Elsa, aunque de seguro le diría a Jack y no quería eso. Así que se decidió y darle una respuesta ella misma sin pedir ayuda.

Eugene aun no regresaba.

-Muy bien Astrid tu puedes –prendió su computadora y busco en el Facebook a Hipo y lo encontró- Muy bien solo tienes que darle a la barrita. Vamos Astrid, es increíble que no te atrevas. Si tú eres fuerte y valiente. Ok eso es de Mérida.

Estaba entre darle clik a la barra de solicitud de amistad, estaba a punto a tan solo unos milímetros de apretar el botón pero no lo hizo.

-Arghhhh... ¡POR QUEEEEE! –se dijo- Que tan difícil puede ser pulsar una simple teclita.

Otra vez lo intento, pero otra vez no lo hizo. Pasaron como cinco minutos decidiendo si enviarle la solicitud o no, pero al final fue a ella a quien le mandaron la solicitud.

-Es Hipo. ¿Qué hago?... Ay Astrid por supuesto que sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –Con todo el valor del mundo pulso la tecla y acepto. **(-es con tilde o sin tilde?- MeryChan: es enserio?')**

Rápidamente al ser aceptado Hipo le mando un mensaje y una solicitud para que hablen por video chat. Astrid igualmente acepto.

-Hola My'lady... –dijo Hipo.

Al verlo atreves de la pantalla se veía igual de lindo. Estaba con un polo gris y un pantalón azul. Al parecer ya se había vestido para dormir. En cambio Astrid seguía vestida como fue a la universidad. Polo color blanca, casaca celeste, short color azul, pero primero tenía unos pantis color negro.

-¿My'lady?

-Sí, ahora en adelante te llamare así. Si no es que no te guste.

-No es eso. –Se sonrojo- Si quieres llámame así.

-Y bien. ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

-¿Qué?... Si, lo hice. Yo pues, la carta fue muy linda. Bueno mi respuesta es...

-¿Si?

-Si... –respondió tímidamente. Estaba muy roja.

-Bien, cool.

-Cool...

-¿Cuándo saldríamos?

-No sé, cuando tú puedas.

-Prefiero saber cuándo tu no estas ocupada. No quisiera molestarte. –Astrid vio como un gato negro, con orejas alzadas súper lindo se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

-Ok. ¿Y ese gato? –viendo como aquel gatito se estiraba sobre el –Que lindo.

-¿Te gusta? Se llama Chimuelo.

-¿Chimuelo? –Astrid sonrió mientras e acomodaba su cabello.

-Sí, lo sé, ese nombre causo mucha controversia, pero lo hubieras visto cuando era un bebe. ¡No tenía dientes!

-Ja ja ja. Me hubiera gustado verlo. Apuesto de que era igual de lindo que ahora.

-Apuesto a que tú de niña eras muy hermosa. Es más, sigues siéndolo. –Vio como la rubia se sonrojaba.

-No me has visto de niña. Pero tienes razón –dijo en tono de broma.

-Si me muestras una foto, entonces sabrás que no miento. Eres muy linda y sé que de pequeña también lo fuiste.

Astrid enredo un mechón de su cabello con un dedo. Él era realmente muy lindo.

-Ya basta, me sonrojas –dijo en una forma muy graciosa, causando una risita por parte de Hipo- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas. "Chica dragón" no pensé que se sonrojara tan rápido.

-Ese apodo no es muy grato. Me lo quiero cambiar. –Astrid cruzo sus brazos y se puso en modo de pensar.

-Creo que My'lady está bien.

-Prefiero que ese sea tu sello personal –le sonrió de una manera que Hipo se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Chimuelo aun sentado sobre las piernas de Hipo logro divisar como su amo se sonrojabas. Él no era tonto, él se daba cuenta y pensó: -"Estas enamorado. ¡Eh?"-. Si tan solo supiera hablar se lo diría directamente.

-¡ASTRIDDDDD! –se escuchó desde afuera de su habitación. Era la voz de Mérida.

-Ja ja ja Es tu amiga, supongo.

-Sí, es ella. Esa voz en inconfundible.

-Bueno entonces adiós. Pero dime para cuando nuestra cita.

Astrid lo pensó un momento. Para el día de mañana no podía porque se iba a quedar con el club. Entonces como ya se aproximaba domingo, decidió que ese día seria el indicado.

-Domingo.

-Ok. Entonces el domingo tu yo solos.

-Exacto, nos vamos a di...

-¡ASTRIDDDDD! –se escuchó otra vez, pero ahora también tocaba la puerta.

-Mejor me voy a ver que quiere. Bye.

-Bye. –se desconectó.

Astrid se levantó de su asiento después de cerrar su Facebook. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla Mérida entro rápidamente junto con Mavis.

-Sigue mal –dijo Mavis señalando a la pelirroja.

-Mérida sé que es difícil, pero...

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES! –Grito, se abrazó a Astrid y empezó a llorar- ¡ESA ESTÚPIDA RUBIA OXIGENADA!

-Ya pelirrojita. Ya va a pasar.-trato de consolarla Mavis.

-Sí, y déjame recordarte de que yo también soy rubia. –dijo Astrid apartando a su amiga.

-Pero tú eres buena. –Astrid arqueo la ceja ante esa respuesta.

-Ella es buena también Mérida.-sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a molestar mucho a su amiga, pero aun así lo dijo- Además creo que me parece bien que este con Eugene. Hacen bonita pareja.

Mérida se quedó mirando a su amiga. Mavis solo le hizo una señal a Astrid de que diga algo rápido para remediar lo que dijo.

-Por lo que veo prefieres a esa que a mi.-se dirigió a la puerta, antes de irse le dijo- Entonces suerte con tu nueva AMIGA. –cerro fuertemente la puerta.

-¿Crees que se molestó?

-No creo, se molestó. –Mavis le dio una palmadita en su espalda- Descuida mañana se le pasa. Ya verás.

-Eso espero.

Con lo que había pasado con Hipo estaba realmente feliz, pero ahora peleo con su amiga por un simple comentario. Tal vez debió medir lo que dijo, sabía que la pelirroja seguía dolida por lo de Eugene. Pero ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, un albino estaba en la peor situación que podía estar, en una conversación súper incomoda con sus suegros.

Hace como media hora que Jack, había llevado a su chica y a la hermana de esta a su casa. Anna pasó primero a su casa, pero Elsa y Jack se quedaron un rato afuera para despedirse. Nunca sel es pasaría por la mente de que los padres de ella estén justamente ahí. ¿Qué hacían ahí?, ni idea, pero cuando se estaban besando, ellos aparecieron.

Ambos se separaron y no sabían que hacer. Lo único que hicieron era pasara a la casa de Elsa por órdenes de ellos. Ahora Jack estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con Elsa a su costado y los padres de ella estaban al frente sentados en otro sillón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decirnos?

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Queridos padres –empezó Elsa- ¿ya se dieron cuenta de que hoy fue un día hermoso?... Yo sí, ¿y tú Jack?

-Pues creo que fue un día muy hermoso.-respondió este con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ya basta. No cambien de tema –dijo el padre de Elsa- Saben a lo que me refiero.

-¿Qué el chico de mi costado es mi enamorado?-pregunto inocentemente Elsa.

-Sí, eso queremos saber, ¿desde cuándo están?–pregunto su madre.

-Desde cuando ustedes creen... –dijo Elsa.

-Responde. –dijeron sus padres al unísono.

-Ok.

Y así empezó a contarle a su padres de su relación con Jack, Claro que el también interfirió, hizo todo lo posible para que lo dejen estar con ella.

En otra casa un castaño estaba más feliz que nunca. La chica que le gusto desde que la vio acepto a salir con él. Hipo se sentía el chico más afortunado.

-¡Acepto, Chimuelo! –dijo el chico mientras levantaba a su peludo amigo- ¡Esto es increíble!

Chimuelo rodó los ojos y mentalmente dijo: -"Veo que esta vez estas más enamorado, espero que no te pase lo de la otra vez".

-Ahora tengo que preparar todo para el sábado ¿Qué lugar seria el indicado? –dijo y bajo a Chimuelo- Tengo que pensarlo muy bien.

**-Lo sé, sabían que estaban esperando al sensual Chimuelo. ****-Una lectora me hizo recordar en realidad... xD**

**MeryChan: yo pensé que ya no lo pondrías.**

**Akari: ay siempre usted tiene mente de pollo. -_-**

**Will: nunca cambia... Antes de irnos queremos decirles que se abre un concurso, el que resuelva un problema que le vamos a dejar se gana un one-shot con su pareja favorita... descuiden Ruzu lo escribirá.**

**-Espera?! que?!**

**Akari: Ahí va.**

**Alguien me pregunta: cuantos hermanos tengo, yo le respondo: tengo 13 pero conmigo no somos 14, porque somos 10 y somos 5, porque soy el menor y el mayor.¿de cuantas personas se habla?**

**a)15**

**b)14**

**c)16**

**d)10**

**e)18**

**Will: Estar vigente hasta que alguien responda correctamente. Sin mas, nos despedimos.**

**-Yo no estaba enterada de este concurso.**

**Will: Ahora ya lo estas.**


	17. Día común

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-¡SOY INVENCIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**MeryChan: -_- . Preguntaría que es lo que te pasa, pero me da miedo preguntar.**

**-Sabes que estoy muy feliz.**

**MeryChan: Si lo sé, y es increíble que lo estés por "eso".**

**Akari: ¿Cuál "eso"?**

**-Es privado.**

**Will: No me vengas con eso. Habla.**

**MeryChan: Es algo tonto en verdad.**

**-Para ti lo será, pero para mí es lo mejor que me ha pasado.**

**Akari: No entiendo.**

**Will: Ni yo.**

**-Comencemos. **

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**DÍA COMÚN**

Tooth estaba hecha una furia, lo que le contó Kristoff la dejo destrozada. ¿Aster con otra?, ¿Cómo es posible? Es un idiota que solo quiso jugar con sus sentimientos. Era increíble que le haga eso, ella estaba muy enamorada de él, en cambio el solo quería jugar con ella.

-¡LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grito con tanta furia que a su amigo presente le dio miedo- ¡ES UN IDIOTA, MENTIROSO!

-Tooth, tranquila, ya verás...

-¿Tranquila? ¿Quieres que esté tranquila? Después de enterarme de lo que hizo Aster. –dijo Tooth con ojos llorosos.

-Es solo que, no me gusta verte así –se aproximó a su amiga y la abrazo- Mañana se las verá conmigo ese tonto. Ya verás.

Tooth sonrió ante la actitud protectora de su amigo, si tan solo lo que está viviendo fuera una pesadilla. No entendía porque Aster la había engañado, si bien no estaban juntos, lo que le dijo fue una indirecta muy clara de que ella también le gustaba.

Tal vez para el día de mañana lo sepan. De seguro que el sábado sería un gran día. Aunque Mérida seguía molesta con Astrid por lo que dijo. Astrid y su tía, regañaron a Eugene por llegar tan tarde. Su tía aun no sabía que su hijito ya tenía enamorada. Punzie y Eugene tenían ahora un secreto, sus amigos no sabían lo que hicieron cuando él fue a dejar a Rapunzel a su casa, no se imaginaban. Elsa y Jack estaban en observación con lo acontecido con los padres de ella, quedaron en que el día de mañana almorzara juntos. Anna estaba feliz porque su hermana la volvió a querer, pero ahora debe de estar de guardián para con Elsa y Jack por órdenes de sus padres. Hipo estaba más feliz que nunca, gracias a Astrid.

Tooth y Kristoff también tenían un secreto, lo que paso en el parque, aparte de lo que le conto lo de Aster paso algo más, jamás se lo contarían a nadie. Solo fue un impulso, ella solo estaba triste y necesitaba consuelo.

-Creo que no debemos de decírselo a nadie –dijo Tooth.

-Yo también lo creo. –Le sonrió- Solo fue un impulso por lo acontecido. Nada más.

Su amiga le sonrió y se dirigió a su hogar.

Ese día sin duda sería un día muy agotador por así decirlo. Y también uno lleno**_ de_ **muchas sorpresas.** (-Quiero decir que desde aquí empieza el día sábado, ya que el primer capítulo es lunes- MeryChan: y con todos los acontecimientos que paso, digamos que los días ocuparon como tres capítulos-)**

Mérida seguía preguntándose. ¿Por qué justo en mi salón? Al igual que Tooth, Hans decidió visitar la universidad y estar en algunas clases como observador y eligió el salón de Mérida. ¿Cómo se enteró de que ese era su salón? Simplemente busco en la lista de los universitarios que había en la página de la universidad.

Se arregló su polo negro y dio un tremendo suspiro.

-¿Por qué mi salón?

-No te estoy acosando por si piensas eso.

-No dije eso –volteo a verlo- Solo dime porque rayos estas en mi salón y sentado al lado mío.

-Le dije a tu amiga que quería ser tu amigo. Y eso quiero, ser tu amigo.

-¿Solo amigos?

-En realidad quisiera algo más, pero si te lo digo tal vez me mandes a volar.

Mérida solo atino a sonreír, a pesar de lo indirecto que fue con ella y de sus intenciones. Aquel sujeto le cayó bien. Hans le cayó muy bien, pero tenía que ser sincera, ella estaba enamorada de Eugene.

-Por cierto, estas sentado en donde se sienta mi amiga. –dijo señalando el asiento.

-No la veo. Así que el que se va a Barranco, pierde su banco.

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso.-respondió sarcásticamente- En serio mi amiga se sienta ahí. Fue al baño así que ya debe de llegar.

-Ok. Entonces yo me sentare detrás de ti.

-Has lo que quieras.

Hans hizo lo que dijo. Estaba feliz de poder estar al lado de aquella pelirroja.

La que estaba un poco incomoda era Tooth. Ayer había sido un día muy matador para ella, primero porque descubrió que Aster, su amado Aster, estaba haciendo "cosas" con una desconocida en el baño de mujeres. ¡Pero que locura! Y lo otro era que ella y Kristoff tenían un secreto, que para ambos era necesario no contarlo. Solo de ellos. Lo que paso el día de ayer solo fue un simple impulso.

-¿Cómo cuando se lo dirás a Anna? –pregunto Tooth tratando de matar el silencio entre ambos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que ella te gusta.-esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a su amigo. Lo que paso ayer lo dejo algo confundido.

-No lo sé. ¿Cuándo me darás permiso para golpear a Aster? –Tooth rodo los ojos. Sabía que su amigo la quería mucho, en tan solo poco tiempo se volvieron grandes amigos. Solo amigos. Pero lo que pasó ayer...

-Ya déjalo. Solo olvidémonos de él. ¿Ok?

-No lo creo. Si él es amigo de tu tío. Se ven muy seguido.- se acercó y la tomo de la mano-Tooth eres mi amiga y solo...

-¡BUENOS DÍAS ALUMNOS!-se escuchó una voz familiar para ambos. ¿Aster? Pero si la clase de literatura tocaba los martes. Los dos lo miraron fijamente. –Tengo que decirles que su profesor de lenguaje no vendrá porque está mal. Así que yo los voy a cuidar por estas dos horas.

Las demás alumnas sonrieron, después de todo el profesor Aster era el profesor más guapo de todos. Tooth estaba algo nerviosa, verlo y saber lo que hizo le hacía mucho daño. Kristoff solo tenía ganas de partirle la madre a ese patán. Pero lo que no sabían era que lo que escucharon tal vez sea solo unaconfusión.** (MeryChan: Mas te vale!- -Ashhh...)**

Aster vio como Tooth lo miraba, naturalmente siempre había un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, pero ahora solo lo veía con una frialdad innata. ¿Estar molesta? ¿Pero por qué? Y a su lado Kristoff también parecía muy molesto.

-¿Estas bien?-susurro Kristoff- Si quieres mejor te vas. Así para que no...

-Descuida. Estoy bien... –le mostró una sonrisa fingida.

No podía obligarla. Lo único que podía hacer es aguantar a ese patán y nada más. **(MeryChan: eso me hizo acordar algo... y lo amigos de Hipo?- -Si van aparecer si es tu pregunta. Pero más adelante-)**

En otro de los salones. Astrid estaba algo pensativa, ¿A dónde iría con hipo? Era su primera cita. Que le diría a Eugene, claro porque el cómo es tan sobre protector de seguro que no la dejaría salir. Pero su tía tal vez sí.

-¿Te sucede algo Astrid?-pregunto Eugene.

-Nada. Es solo que...

-¿Si?

-Solo quería saber, que tanto has hecho ayer con Punzie para que te demoraras en llegar.-cambio de tema.

Eugene solo rodó los ojos. No le iba a decir a su prima lo que ayer hizo con Punzie. Era un secreto solo de ella y el.

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Soy tu prima. Vamos Eugene, dímelo. –le rogó.

-Aunque fueras mi hermana. No te lo voy a decir.

-Malo.-hizo un puchero muy gracioso.

-No seas metiche. –Dijo y le acaricio la cabeza-.

No importa lo que oculte Eugene, de todas formas se iba descubrir.

Pasaron cuatro horas y había comenzado el receso.

-Por favor no me sigas.-dijo Mérida. Mavis solo sonrió al ver que aquel pelirrojo no la iba dejar en paz.

-No te estoy siguiendo.-volteo a ver a Mavis y le dije- ¿Tú crees que la estoy siguiendo?-Mérida solo cruzo los brazos.

-No claro que no. Es más creo que solo quieres protegerla.-Mérida fulmino con la mirada a su amiga.

-Tiene razón Meri. El solo te quiere proteger-dijo Jonathan.

-¡Tú no te metas! Y ¡Déjame sola Hans!

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada.

-Si lo estas. Me estas moles...

-¡Hola, Holiwis! –Saludo Eugene junto con Astrid- ¿Paso algo?

-Mérida se hace de rogar.-dijo Mavis- ¿No es así Mérida?

-Ashhhh...-la pelirroja se fue ofuscada hacia el cafetín. Ellos eran imposibles.

En el cafetín.

Se podía apreciar a Elsa con una cara de pocos amigos. A su lado estaba Jack y Anna que solo la veían con algo de miedo.

-Muy bien, saben que a ambos los quiero pero... ¿es en serio?

-Ella empezó-dijo Jack señalando a Anna- Yo soy la victima aquí.

-¡¿Disculpa?! En primer lugar por tu culpa derrame el jugo en el cuaderno de Elsa. Y en segundo...

-Nada Anna. Fue tu culpa y punto.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Elsa dile algo!-dijo Anna buscando que su hermana la defienda.

Elsa se froto su cabeza. Ambos eran imposibles.

-Por cierto Anna. ¿Dónde está Punzie?-pregunto Jack algo extrañado de no ver a su amiga con Anna.

-Me dijo que iba a ir a ver eso lo del club de teatro.

-¿Ella está en el club de teatro?-pregunto Elsa. Rápidamente se acordó de Kristoff.

-Sí, es muy buena actriz.-dijo Jack- Ya la he visto varias veces actuar.

-Espero yo también verla actuar.-dijo Elsa- Aunque me gustaría ver actuar a otra persona también.

-¿A quién?-preguntaron, Anna y Jack.

-A alguien.

-Pero a quien. –Dijo Jack- ¿Acaso tienes a otro?

Anna se rió ante el comentario de Jack. Elsa lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si vas a estar con esas bromitas. Cabe decirte que mejor no vayas a almorzar hoy con mis padres.

-Jo. Solo era broma, tu misma lo dijiste.-abrazo tiernamente a su chica- ¿Enterada de que me amas?

-No, pero si quieres me lo cuentas.

-Ja ja ja. Esa fue buena Elsa.-dijo Anna.

Jack solo sonrió y la abrazo aún más. ¡La ama!, que más podía decir. -El amor es como una caja en el cielo-. "Cuando es uno imposible es difícil lograr alcanzarla, pero cuando no quieres enamorarte es difícil escapar de ello".

**-Antes de despedirnos quiero decir que la ganadora del concurso es *hiikami*, porque la respuesta es la b)14, así que pronto haré un one-shot con tu pareja favorita, pero antes dime cual es tu pareja favorita o no necesariamente tu favorita sino la cual quieres que haga el one-shot.**

**MeryChan: Una pregunta. ¿Estas enamorada Ruzu?**

**-No creo. **

**MeryChan: Como es eso que no crees.**

**-Es que, veras para mi es fácil darme cuenta ver si las personas están enamoradas, pero cuando soy yo. Ni enterada.**

**MeryChan: Mmmm... Entonces yo te diré lo que pienso. Digo que si estas enamorada.**

**-Jo. No creo.**

**MeryChan: Quiero decirle a todos los lectores. ¿Piensan que Ruzu está enamorada? Por fa respondan, si o no y con sustento del porqué.**

**-No creo que les interese mi vida. Además no muestro síntomas de estarlo.**

**MeryChan: Yo digo que sí, pero veamos que dicen los lectores.**

**-No le hagan caso. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y *hiikami* no olvides decirme la pareja de quien quieres que hagas el one-shot.**


	18. Secretos

**Hola. Konichiwa!**

**-He estado pensando y...**

**MeryChan: Esto es malo, prepárense.**

**-Para el próximo cap, Elsa y Jack...**

**Akari: No spolees!**

**Will: No lo hagas o si no la magia se pierde.**

**-Okidoki... empecemos.**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

**SECRETOS**

-Todos tenemos secretos.-dijo Mérida. Desde que se sentaron todos empezaron a hablar de que todas las personas tenían secretos- ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

-Lo tienes pelirroja.-dijo Astrid. Al parecer la pelirroja ya no estaba molesta con ella- Pero no creo que sean tan penosos como los de Eugene de pequeño.

-¡Hey! No me metas.-dijo Eugene, que estaba sentado al lado de su chica y no paraban de darse besos.

-Creo que no sería tan penoso como los de Tooth.-hablo Jack con un tono burlón- Me olvide decirles que cuiden sus dien...

-Querido primo, si no quieres que hable sobre tu perfecto pasado, sobre ya sabes que...-le interrumpió Tooth a su primo con un tono amenazador.

-Me gustaría saber sobre ese pasado.-dijo Elsa.

-No creo que sea buena idea...-Jack se puso algo nervioso. No era bueno meterse con su prima.

-Vamos amigo, no creo que tengas nada que ocultar.-dijo Hans que se había sentado junto a Mérida. Desde hace rato aquellos pelirrojos estaban hablando como dos grandes amigos de la infancia. Había química.

-Tiene razón Jack.-lo apoyo Hipo- No creo que tengas que ocultar...

-Ya basta, porque solo a mí...-trato de defenderse- Hipo que acaso tú no tienes secretos.

Hipo busco con la mirada a Astrid que estaba junto a Eugene. Ambos al verse sonrojaron. Nadie, excepto Mérida lo noto.

-Pero mi secreto no es tan malo. Incluso creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-¿Y tú Astrid?-pregunto Eugene.

-¿Yo que...?

-También debes de tener algún secreto. Digo a pesar de todo, no me cuentas todo.

-Lo mismo te digo. Pero como dijo Hipo, el secreto que tengo es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

_OK. Ambos han confirmado que tienen un secreto. Pero no me imagino cual.-dijo Anna- Oye Elsa tu también tienes varios secretos.

Todos miraron a Elsa, esta solo arqueo la ceja.

-¿Acaso yo no puedo tenerlos? No creo que sea raro.-dijo Elsa.

-Es raro, pero quisiera saber cuáles son.-dijo Jack y le dio un besos en la mejilla- Tal vez sean algo picantes.

-No son lo que piensas.

-Es cierto mi hermana jamás...

-No la defiendas Anna.-dijo Kristoff- ¿Y tú no tienes algún secreto?

Busco con la mirada a Punzie, solo su amiga sabía su secreto y tenía que ver justo con aquella persona que le hizo la pregunta. Punzie le sonrió como respuesta.

-Ambas se miraron.-exclamo Eugene- Entonces ambas tiene algo que esconder.

-No es nada...-dijo Punzie.

Hans miraba a todos, desde hace rato tocaron el tema de los secretos, todos tenían alguno. Se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no jugamos algo?

-¿Juego...?-pregunto Mérida algo extraña en la forma como ese pelirrojo se puso.

-Es sencillo, yo giro la botella alrededor de la mesa, y al que le caiga el pico de la botella tres veces, él o ella tiene que contra un secreto.

Todos se miraron, les pareció muy entretenido.

-Yo acepto.-dijo Tooth.

-Yo igual, será divertido.-dijo Eugene.

Al final todos aceptaron. Hans giro la botella y al primero que le toco fue a Jack, tenía que caerle tres veces para que diga cualquiera de sus secretos. Cuando lo giro por segunda vez le cayó a Punzie, la tercera le cayó a Eugene, la cuarta a Tooth, la quinta y la sexta a Jack. Con eso ya se cumplía el castigo, contra su secreto.

-Bueno creo que tú eres el elegido Jack.-dijo Kristoff.

-Mmmm... ok ok, Pero no creo que sea la gran cosa.

-Yo quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir.-dijo Elsa.

-esto será bueno,-sonrió Tooth- A ver primito di rápido, lo que tienes escondido en lo más oscuro de tu corazón.

-No es nada grave. Creo que aquí muchos no lo saben.

-Dinos.-dijeron todos al unísono.

-OK. Pues tengo una hermana menor...

-Jack no mientas, queremos la verdad.-dijo Eugene.

-Es cierto, se llama Emma. Castaña, piel blanca, es muy alegre casi como Anna.

No sabían que decir, bueno en realidad Tooth lo sabía porque era su prima, Hans también, Hipo y Punzie, pero los otros no.

-Nunca me lo contaste.-dijo Elsa- ¿Por qué?

-Me olvide...

-Esto es increíble, como te pudiste olvidar de tu hermana.-dijo Tooth.

-Me olvide pues, igual cuando me acordase de ella te lo iba a contar Elsa.

-Ja ja ja... No me lo puedo creer, yo jamás haría eso.-dijo Elsa.

En realidad si lo hizo, pero ahora ya está todo arreglado con Anna.

-Ok. Mejor sigue girando la botella Hans.-le ordeno Jack.

-Lo que dijiste no era secreto, pero lo doy por válida.

Siguió girando la botella, las dos veces seguidas le toco a Punzie, y con eso completaba los tres.

-Te toco a ti rubia.-dijo Eugene- Quiero oír que secreto tienes.

-No es tan malo, bueno tengo un camaleón de mascota...

-¡STOP!-dijo Mérida- Lo que acaba de decir no es un secreto, es casi lo mismo que lo que dijo Jack. Se supone que deberían decir algo muy íntimo...

-No necesariamente.-dijo Hans- Creo que a quien le toque no dirá algo muy emocionante. Mejor seguimos, lo doy por válida tu respuesta Punzie.

-Okidoki.-respondió con una sonrisa Punzie.

Hans siguió girando la botella, le cayó a Astrid, luego a Mérida, a Mavis, a Elsa, a Jack otra vez, a Anna... hasta que las dos veces seguidas le toco a Tooth y con eso se cumplían las tres, ya que anteriormente le cayó una.

-Creo que me toca a mí.-dijo Tooth- Ok. Pues no tengo un secreto tan oscuro como los tienes Jack.

-No molestes.-respondió su primo.

-Si quieres di algo simple, como la respuesta de Jack o Punzie.

-OK... Déjame pensarlo.- Tooth ahora tenía dos secretos, uno era lo que sentía por Aster y el otro secreto lo compartía con Kristoff, nadie sabe lo que paso en el parque, ellos dos se...

-¡Tooth habla!-dijo Hans.

-No se me ocurre nada... ¡Ya se! Me gusta ver los dientes de las demás personas.

-¿Es en serio...

-Yo sabía eso.-dijo Jack.

-Yo igual.-dijo Hans. Punzie e Hipo dijeron lo mismo.

Elsa la miro extraña, nadie hacia eso. Mérida también la miro así, esa chica sí que estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Por qué no me contaste eso?-pregunto Kristoff.

-Porque no preguntaste...

-Cómo crees que me iba a imaginar eso...

-¡Ya basta!-grito Astrid- No me digan que están empezando a discutir por eso. Cualquiera diría que son una pareja...

Eso era imposible. Anna se quedó mirando a ambos, era cierto desde que conoció a Tooth, Kristoff a estado, como decirlo raro, como si estuviera... enamorado. Mérida sabía que eso era imposible, a su amigo le gusta Anna, ella se dio cuenta de eso y porque además el mismo se lo dijo.

Astrid se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, vio a Kristoff y Tooth algo incomodos, y a Anna que se puso algo triste. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que Kristoff sentía algo por Anna.

-Digo, parecen...

-Mejor continuemos.-dijo Hans- Ahora a quien le tocara...

En ese instante se escuchó el timbre, que avisaba que el receso había terminado.

-Sera para la próxima.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-OK. Escuchen los del club, hoy nos quedamos.

-Hoy no puedo.-dijo Elsa- Jack y yo almorzaremos con mis padres.

-¿Espera? ¿Qué?... Se supone que hoy es la fiesta que organiza tu papá Jack.-dijo Tooth- No podemos faltar

-Es cierto me había olvidado...-respondió el peliblanco- ¿Me cubrirías por hoy?

-Jack, porque no me lo dijiste...-dijo Elsa.

-Se me olvido.

Elsa y Tooth lo miraron fijamente, como se le podía olvidar algo así, es cierto olvido contarle a Elsa que tenía una hermana. Solo acordaron quedarse Mérida, Astrid, Eugene y Kristoff. Mientras los demás se dirigían a sus respectivos salones Jack, Tooth y Elsa seguían discutiendo sobre la fiesta del papá de Jack.

-¿Y ahora? Que le voy a decir a tu papá...

-Vamos Tooth hazme este favor, cuando termine de almorzar con los padres de Elsa voy altoque.

-Ok. Vuela primo.-dijo Tooth y se fue hacia su salón.

Jack volteo hacia su chica que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tienes otro compromiso, mejor sería si cancelamos lo del al...

-¡No!-la interrumpió. Quiero ir a almorzar contigo y tus padres.

-pero que tal tu papá se molesta.

-No creo...

-Ok.

Jack se acercó hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso.

-Sabes no me apetece entrar a mi próxima clase.-dijo sonriendo- Prefiero ir a otro lado, contigo.

-¿A dónde?

-Vamos.-la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia el salón, donde era el "club de los incomprendidos".

En tan solo pocos minutos ese salón iba a ser testigo de algo que refleja el amor que se tiene dos personas que en verdad se aman. Iba a ser testigo de cómo dos jóvenes se entregaban a ese sentimiento que los atrapaba.

**-Con lo último ya dije todo...**

**MeryChan: lo dijiste todito, eres una pervertida Ruzu.**

**-Solo tengo la mente sexy, no soy pervertida**

**MeryChan: si claro...**

**-Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	19. Tu y yo

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-Jo. Estoy exhausta. Bueno chicos y chicas y todos los demás. Aquí esta lo que estaban esperando.**

**Akari: !No es justo!**

**Will: !Eres muy cruel Ruzu!**

**-No me molesten... Como seguía diciendo...**

**Akari y Will: !¿POR QUE NO ESTAMOS EN TUS OTROS FICS?!**

**-Es por eso, bueno me sorprende que recién se hayan dado cuenta.**

**MeryChan: No molesten, mejor continuemos.**

**-Así se habla.**

**TODOS: ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN EL FIC!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks… o de alguna otra empresa importante.**

**El club de los incomprendidos**

******TÚ Y YO**

Elsa observaba como Jack se esperaba para poder aceptar uno de sus caprichos. Lo único que quería el chico era un beso al estilo francés.

-Owww… Vamos Elsa, ya nos hemos besado antes.

-Sí, pero me gusta ver como sufres.-le sonrió.

-Qué mala que eres con tu chico.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que mi chico seguirá intentando ese beso, si lo sigue haciendo puede que ceda…

-Entonces no me voy a rendir.-con ambas brazos la agarro por la cintura y suavemente la tiro al suelo, quedando el encima de ella.

Elsa seguía sonriendo, aun no entendía por que la llevo al salón del club. Jack empezó a besarla en el cuello, su chica solo reía, le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-Jack basta, me estás haciendo cosquillas… ¡JACK!.-Elsa dio un enorme grito porque Jack empezó a acariciarle por debajo de su blusa.

-Vamos Elsa, solo te estoy acariciando.

-No lo creo, tú haces algo más…-respondió sonrojada- basta… ok. Te doy tu beso francés, pero para…

El chico asintió con una enorme sonrisa, consiguió lo que quería.

-Dame mi beso...

-Ok. Pero antes quiero saber ¿Por qué me trajiste a este salón?

-Para aprovecharme de ti.-respondió y le dedico una sonrisa pícara.

-Hablo en serio.

-OK. Pues como ves no hay nadie por los pasillos, ya que a esta hora aun es clase...

-Sí, es increíble que te deje que me trajeras.

-Pero bien que querías... Solo que quería pasar más tiempo a solas contigo, solo tu yo.

-Owww... OK. Pero creo que mejor nos hubiéramos ido a otro lugar que no sea la universidad y no ir al almuerzo con mis padres, y tú tampoco asistir a la fiesta de tu papá.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Nop...

Jack la empujo de nuevo al piso y la empezó a besar, esta vez obtendría su beso francés. Elsa recibió gustosa la boca del albino, sentirlo tan cerca era realmente increíble, ella metió su mano debajo de la polera de su chico, a Jack le sorprendió mucho lo que hizo Elsa. El también quería jugar así que hizo lo mismo que ella, metió su mano debajo de su blusa, sintiendo su tersa piel.

Elsa estaba muy sonrojada, primero porque ella se atrevió a hacer algo así, y segundo porque estaba dejando que Jack haga lo mismo con ella. Lentamente alejo a Jack y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jack.

-No es nada. Porque mejor no hacemos otra cosa...-respondió algo nerviosa, le daba mucha vergüenza en tan solo pensar que ellos dos, querían hacer ciertas cosas. Ella era virgen, además aún era muy joven.

-A mí me gustaría hacer otra cosa, si, pero lo que estábamos haciendo creo que me gusta...-dijo y se acercó a Elsa.

-Jack... Creo... que... –la rubia se levantó rápidamente- Creo que mejor te muestro las fotos del antiguo club.

-OK...-respondió algo decepcionado.

Elsa empezó a buscar el álbum de fotos, de reojo miraba a Jack. Vio que seguía sentado en el piso, se le veía algo serio y pensativo. Elsa encontró el álbum de fotos y fue directo hacia Jack para mostrárselo.

-¡Aquí están!-se sentó al lado de Jack.

-Veamos quienes eran... Wow ¿y esta hermosura?-dijo Jack refiriéndose a una de las integrantes del antiguo club. Vio como Elsa se ponía algo celosa.

-No es tan bonita.-respondió algo seria.

-¿Estas celosa?

-Ja. Claro que no.-dijo y cruzo ambos brazos.

-Yo digo que sí.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!-Elsa se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Ja. Dijiste que sí.

-No es justo, eso es trampa.

-Se llama ingenio... –se acercó hacia ella y empezó a besarle el cuello- Pero como no quiero que te molestes, entonces porque no vemos otra cosa.

-¿Cuál...?-pregunto algo nerviosa. Sintió como Jack, otra vez la acariciaba por debajo de su blusa- Jack... deten...

-Vamos Elsa, hace tan solo un minuto tu hiciste lo mismo.

-Yo... –volteo a ver a Jack- Mejor... hagamos algo más.-dicho eso, se levantó y se dirigió al baño que había en aquel salón. Era increíble todo lo que podía haber en ese simple salón.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía que admitir que sentir como Jack la acariciaba, era algo exquisito. Se tocó su cara, ¡estaba ardiendo! En realidad Elsa quiera hacer algo más, y eso requería que tal vez ambos hagan ciertas cosas... Abrió el caño y se mojó un poco la cara, el agua seguía corriendo. Elsa se vio al espejo, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas, su corazón latía a mil por horas.

Abrió un poco más el caño, pero el agua salió disparada directo hacia su blusa y mojándose toda.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-grito la chica- Estúpido caño...

-¿Elsa estas bien?-pregunto y vio que su chica estaba muy mojada.

-Creo que no...

Jack cerró el caño, y ambos salieron del baño. Elsa estaba mojada, no tenía otro cambio de ropa.

-¿Ahora qué hago?-pregunto.

-Tengo una idea. Quítate tu blusa.

-¿Qué?

-No pienses mal Elsa.-dijo y se quitó su polera.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-Elsa se sonrojo a mas no poder al ver a Jack sin polo.

-Esta es mi idea, quítate tú blusa, ponte mi polo hasta que se seque la tuya...

-No creo...

-Vamos Elsa.-le entrego su polo- Entra al baño a cambiarte.

-OK.

Elsa entro al baño y se dispuso a cambiarse. El polo le quedaba muy grande, pero se le veía muy bien. Al salir del baño vio que Jack puso su blusa sobre una de las sillas, tendiéndolo para que se seque.

-Espero que no tarde en secar.-dijo Elsa y Jack volteo a verla. Le pareció que se veía realmente sexy usando su polo.

-Descuida, que para cuando hayan terminado las clases, ya habrá secado.

-Ojala.

Jack se acercó, la tomo de la mano y junto a él la hizo sentarse en el suelo.

-Hablemos.-dijo Jack.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que tú quieras...

-Ok. Dime como es tu hermana.

-Mmmm... Chiquita, castaña, adorable, muy mala conmigo.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más. ¿Otra cosa?

-¿Cómo te olvidaste de contarme que tenías una hermana?

-Se me olvido así nomas, como se me olvido que hoy es la fiesta que organiza mi papá.

-Tienes mente de pollo.

-Aun así, saco buenas notas... excepto lo que es números o a veces ciencias.

-Números es fácil.

-Lo dices porque vas a estudiar contabilidad.

-Sí, contabilidad... Aunque a mí me gustaría hacer otra cosa.

-¿Cual...?

-Cantar.-dijo ye le sonrió.

-Canta para mí.-dijo Jack acercándose a Elsa y abrazándola.

-Ok.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo miro a los ojos y empezó a cantar.

Un altro sogno infranto che non dà speranza, ma  
Io non mi arrendo, non mi arrendo  
Anche se il mondo va così  
Il mondo mio continua e non mi arrendo  
Non avrà fine ora quel che c'è intorno a me  
Perché io vivo come se tutto è possibile

Io viaggerò nell'universo  
E rivivrò attraverso i sogni miei, i sogni miei  
Perché io viaggerò nell'universo  
Ritroverò quello che ho perso  
Giuro che lo farò

Se la mia vita fosse un film,  
Lo guarderei soltanto per capire, capire  
Gli errori che si fanno  
Se ci sei dentro non li puoi sentire, sentire  
Tornerei indietro, ora un modo troverò  
Cancellerò tutto quanto per ricominciare

Io viaggerò nell'universo  
E rivivrò attraverso i sogni miei, i sogni miei  
Perché io viaggerò nell'universo  
Ritroverò quello che perso  
Giuro che lo farò

Non avrà fine ora quel che c'è intorno a me  
Perché io vivo come se tutto è possibile

Io viaggerò nell'universo  
E rivivrò attraverso i sogni miei, i sogni miei  
Perché io viaggerò nell'universo  
Ritroverò quello che perso  
Giuro che lo farò

Al finalizar la canción, vio como Jack aplaudía.

-Muy bella canción y hermosa voz, ¿Quién la canta?

-Lodovica Comello, es una cantante italiana, actualmente está en una serie llamada Violetta.

-Apuesto que tú le ganas cantando.

-No lo creo.

-¡Cantas hermoso!-exclamo.

-Gracias.-dijo y le dio un beso.

Jack la tomo por la nuca para no dejarla escapar. Elsa empezó a acariciarlo, y el hizo lo mismo. De pronto ambos se recostaron sobre el suelo, Jack le estaba bajando el pantalón a Elsa, mientras que acariciaba sus piernas. Elsa acariciaba su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo. De pronto la ropa ya estaba por todos lados y ellos, ya desnudos, se besaban y acariciaban sin parar. Aun no terminaban las clases.

**MeryChan: Jajajajaja... No puedo, ay... me hago la pila.**

**-Jajajaja... ¿Como es eso posible?**

**Akari: !No se burlen!-sonrojada.**

**Will: Que malas.**

**-Oh por Jebus... Bueno espero que les haya... jaajajaj ay no puedo... ajajaja Mery tu continua.**

**MeryChan: Yo tampoco puedo... jajajaja**

**Will: Ya no se rían. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. chao...**

**Akari: !YA DEJEN DE REÍRSE!-sonrojada nivel Dios.**

**-Jajjaaj... para el prox. cap... jajajaj le diremos que es lo que paso. Bye y coman... jajaj sus verduras... antes de que ellos... ajaja ya conocen el resto.**


	20. Es nuestro día

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-No fue mi día, fue horrible, tener clases en domingo mata...**

**MeryChan: Tengo hambre...**

**Akari: No puedo creer que me haya pasado eso lo de ayer fue vergonzoso.**

**-Pero que te digan señora hiere mas.**

**Will: ¿están BIEN?**

**-Tengo hambre... Disfruten el fic mientras leen? jajajaj me equivoque...**

**El club de los incomprendidos**

**ES NUESTRO DÍA**

Mérida miraba de reojo al asiento detrás de ella. Hans seguía en su salón y ya se había hecho un buen amigo de Jonathan, vio como ellos dos hablasen como si fuesen amigos de años. Sonrió algo divertida, le gustaba lo que veía, pero solo eso.

Mavis noto como su amiga, volteaba a veces para ver a su enamorado y Hans conversar. Le mando un papelito a su amiga. Mérida recibió el papel, lo abrió y casi da un grito por lo que leyó.

-"Meri, vamos nena, apuesto que él te gusta."-Mérida vio cómo su amiga le sonreía. Rompió una hoja de su cuaderno, escribió en el y se lo dio.

-"Estás loca, tu sabes que me gusta alguien más."-Mavis seguía sonriéndole.

Mérida solo rodo los ojos. Ya habían terminado las clases, se dispusieron a salir de aquel salón. Cuando Mérida salió en la puerta la esperaba Astrid.

-Vamos rápido al club.-dijo Astrid.

-¿Paso algo?

-No, es solo que Eugene junto a Kristoff ya están yendo para allá.

-Yo quisiera ir.-dijo Hans.

-No puedes es solo para miembros del club.-respondió Astrid. Tal vez para otra ocasión, cuando invitemos a los demás.

Jalo a Mérida para llevársela al salón del club. No sabían nada de lo que había pasado en ese salón.

Hace media hora atrás. En el salón del club.

-Nunca creí que mi primera vez fuera aquí.-dijo Jack y abrazo a Elsa por atrás. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana del salón, aun no terminaban las clases.

-¿Nunca has hecho ...

-No.-la interrumpió- Tú eres la primera.

Elsa sonrió satisfecha. Estaba con el polo de él y no llevaba pantalón pero si su ropa interior, ambos estaban semidesnudos.

-Pensé que con todas las enamoradas que has tenido, tal vez...-Jack se sorprendió. De seguro que alguien le conto.

-¿Cómo...

-No necesito que alguien me diga, yo sola me di cuenta querido.-se dio la vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Descuida no estoy molesta.

-¿En serio?

-Ajam... Sé que tú no me harías sufrir.

-Eso es imposible, yo te amo y jamás haría algo así.-le dio un beso.

Ella le sonrió, le había dicho esa vez en la biblioteca que no estaba enamorada de él, pero que si le gustaba mucho. Pero tan solo hace horas habían hecho el amor. Elsa sabía muy bien que responderle, ella también lo sentía, así de simple llega el amor.

-Yo también te amo...

Con Eugene y Kristoff.

-Creo que mejor sería llamar a la banda...

-Los incomprendido está bien, Eugene.-dijo Kristoff.

-Yo quería otro nombre para la futura banda.

-Incomprendidos queda. Ok.

-OK.

Ya estaban cerca del salón del club y vieron que de ahí salían corriendo Jack y Elsa. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en el salón?

-Hermano, soy yo, o esos eran Jack y Elsa.-dijo Eugene.

-No eres solo tú, yo también los vi, ¿pero qué hacían...?

-Ni idea. Mejor entremos a ver.

Entraron al salón. Al parecer todo estaba normal.

-No veo nada raro.-dijo Eugene.

-¿Qué crees que hayan estado haciendo?

Eugene se le quedo mirando, se le vino algo a la mente, pero mejor sería no decirlo porque sería imposible pensar que ellos dos... Kristoff pensó lo mismo que Eugene.

-No creo.-dijeron al unísono.

-Mejor esperemos a las chicas...

Después de veinte minutos aparecieron Mérida y Astrid. Al parecer estaban de un bueno humor.

-Sí, lo sé...-dijo Mérida.

-Pero, acaso no le vas a dar una oportunidad.-dijo Astrid.

-No lo sé.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Eugene.

-Hmmm... Pues...

-De lo lindo que esta el día.-se apresuró a decir Astrid.

-¿Okey...? Por cierto saben porque Elsa y Jack estaban aquí.

-¿Qué...? Pues yo no sabía nada...-dijo Mérida.

-Los vimos salir corriendo hace rato de aquí... No sabemos que han estado haciendo.-dijo Kristoff.

-Pues hablando de seguro.-dijo Mérida.

-¿Con Jack?... No creo.

-Tienes razón pelirroja. Mejor empecemos lo que venimos a hacer.- Kristoff se acercó a los instrumentos y empezó a ordenarlos- ¡Ustedes también ayuden!

-Ok.

Los cuatro empezaron a acomodar todos los instrumentos, a arreglarlos y a colocarlos pieza por pieza. Cuando terminaron se sentaron en el suelo, tenían que decidir quién iba a tocar cual instrumento.

-Bien, aunque no está Elsa, tenemos que decidir que instrumento vamos a tocar.-empezó Eugene.

-Yo escojo el bajo, lo dije al principio.-dijo Mérida.

-Bueno yo le voy por la guitarra. Y creo que a Elsa le vendría también muy bien la guitarra. Hay dos después de todo.-dijo Astrid.

-No debemos escoger por ella, pero como no está, está bien.

-Ya pero di que instrumentos vas a tocar Eugene.

-OK. Yo elijo la batería.

-Ok. Solo faltas tú Kristoff.-dijo Astrid.

-Pues que más voy a elegir, solo queda el teclado.

-Ok. Ya está elegido, ahora como Elsa es la cantante, pero no está... Porque no practicamos.

-Pero aquí nadie más canta...-dijo Kristoff.

-OK. YO LO HARE.-dijo con aires de superioridad Mérida.

-Pelirroja ¿estas segura?

-Claro Eugene, como que puedo reemplazar a Elsa.-se paró y agarro el micrófono.

-Mejor que esto sea como una audición.-dijo Astrid- Mérida tu empiezas.

-OK.

Mérida empezó a cantar Chala Head Chala de Dragón Ball.

El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),  
al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,  
con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul),  
la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,  
como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,  
derrite un gran glaciar,  
podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
siempre el ánimo mantendré,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,  
haré una genkidama,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no pienses nada sólo escucha,  
sueño está ya en tu corazón,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
porque es el día de hoooooooy...

Cuando termino de cantar todos se quedaron pasmados al saber que Mérida sabia cantar, no tan bien como Elsa, aunque ellos aún no la habían oído cantar. Pero si tenía una buena voz.

-¿Les gusto?-pregunto dudosa la pelirroja.

-No pensé que cantaras tan bien, es más pensé que darías asco al hacerlo.

-Wow, que dulce que eres Astrid.-respondió sarcástica la pelirroja.

-Jejejeje... Bueno yo también pensé, no sabía que cantaras tan bien.-dijo Eugene.

-Bueno aunque aún no hemos oído cantar a Elsa, que tal si Mérida le gana.

-Tal vez tengas razón Kristoff, pero Mérida te luciste.-dijo Astrid y le mostro su pulgar en modo de aprobación.

-Muy bien, les agradezco por sus buenos comentarios, pero ¿Quién sigue?

-Yo.-levanto la mano Eugene y se dirigió hacia Mérida para tomar su lugar y ella el de él.

-Bueno esta canción va dedicada con mucho cariño para Kristoff.

-No seas gracioso y canta de una buena vez.-ordeno Kristoff a su amigo.

Eugene empezó a cantar.

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar...

-¿Es en serio Eugene? Vas a cantar la cucaracha.-lo interrumpió Astrid.

-No molestes Astrid.-Eugene no le hizo caso y siguió cantando.

Pobre de la Cucaracha  
Se queja de corazón  
Por no usar ropa planchada  
Por la escasez del carbón.

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar.

Ya murió la cucaracha  
Ya la llevan a enterrar  
Entre cuatro zopilotes  
Y un ratón de sacristán

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar.

-¡GRACIAS GENTE!-dio un frito final y termino con una pose de superhéroe.

-Ok. ¿Quién sigue?-dijo Astrid.

-Jo. Primero quiero los comentarios positivos de lo que acabo de cantar.-dijo Eugene.

-Bien. Kristoff, Mérida, mientan a Eugene rápido.

-Jajaja... No seas tan mala, lo hizo bien.-dijo Mérida- Tienes una gran voz, aunque la canción que cantantes que rara para ti.

-Sí, no entiendo porque escogiste esa canción, pero hermano estuviste genial.-dijo Kristoff. Eugene solo espero el comentario de su prima pero ya sabía cómo iba a responder. Todos los presentes la miraron ansiosos.

-¡¿Qué?! Jo. Está bien, estuviste no tan mal, ok más o menos. Bueno si me gusto, algo... Para la próxima canta otra canción.-Eugene se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Por eso te quiero.

-Aja, Si claro. ¿Quién sigue?

-Tu, quiero escuchar que tal cantas para así burlarme.-dijo Mérida, con un tono juguetón.

-Que tal Kristoff...

-Noup, primero tu después yo.

-Ok.-se levantó, mientras se preparaba para cantar, si es que sabía hacerlo, se preguntaba que estará haciendo Hipo, mañana iba a ser su cita, solo esperaba que saliera bien.

**-Por eso voy a mudarme.**

**MeryChan: Solo fue un "Hola"**

**-Igual, por cierto lo que paso ayer, porque nos reíamos tanto fue porque Akari se cayo y se le notaron las...**

**MeryChan: jajaja Eran de My litle pony.**

**Akari: !YA BASTA!**

**-Aunque no hay nada de malo en el dibujo, pero tener unas pantaletas...**

**Will: Bueno ya basta.**

**-ok...? Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden… coman sus verduras antes de que ellos te coman a ti!... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	21. Esperemos

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-LO SÉ! NO SE SI HABRÁN DADO CUENTA DE MI AUSENCIA, SI NO FUE ASI... UFFFF. Y SI FUE ASÍ, LO SIENTO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA EN ESTAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS.**

**MeryChan: Te fuiste a ver los juegos del hambre.**

**Akari: Y no nos llevaste.**

**Will: No me digas, acaso ella esta obsesionada con eso.**

**-En realidad, si. Bueno incluso me fui a comprar el libro de SINSAJO, pero la puta parte del mercado en donde era sección libros, esta remodelando.**

**Wiil: Mejor disfruten el fic, y ya no me acuerdo que decir...**

**El club de los incomprendidos**

**ESPEREMOS**

Anna solo sonreía divertida mientras veía como su cuñado estaba tenso. Aun no llegaban sus padres de trabajar, pero vio que el chico estaba muy nervioso.

-Tranquilo Jack, mis padres no te van a comer.

-Ja. Que graciosa, descuida estoy bien, solo que el sillón es algo incómodo.

-Te ves algo tenso cariño.-dijo Elsa, al verla rápidamente recordó lo que habían hecho en el salón. Le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso- Todo va a estar bien.

-Puaggg... Por favor no se pongan así de melosos. No comían ansias frente a los pobres.-dijo Anna.

-Ya cuñada, veras que pronto encontraras a alguien.

-Que gracioso, estoy bien así. Soltera y sin compromisos.-Jack y Elsa se miraron y sonrieron. Anna en realidad también le gustaría estar como su hermana, tener enamorado. Para la pelirroja su sueño es poder estar con Kristoff, pero no sabía si él podría sentir lo mismo que ella.

-No te creo, apuesto a que te gusta alguien.-dijo Anna, vio cómo su hermana se puso nerviosa.

-Claro... que no. Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada.-se levantó- Y si me permiten me voy a la cocina, se me antojo algo de chocolate.

-No te extrañaremos-dijo Jack y recibió un leve golpe por parte de Elsa- ¡Auch! Es broma.

-No me importa, por favor espero que cuando mis padres vengan no los encuentran tan cariñosos.

-No te prometo nada.-dijo Jack. Ambos vieron como Anna se alejaba.

Cuando Anna ya no estaba cerca, Jack rápidamente empezó a besar a Elsa en el cuello.

-Jack... basta, nos pueden ver.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie.-dijo y siguió con su labor- Vamos, me gustaría repetir lo de hace unas horas.

Elsa sonrió, a ella también le gustaría repetir, pero ahora estaban en su casa y no se podía. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

-Amor, será para otra ocasión.-Jack empezó a recostar a Elsa en el sillón- Jack...

-Vamos Elsa, no hay nadie.

-Sí, pero puede venir una de mis empleadas o aun peor, mis padres.

-Me arriesgare.-dicho eso empezó a besarla frenéticamente.

**(MeryChan: ¡LEMON, LEMON, TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE LEMON!**

**-No mames Mery, este fic no tendrá lemon, en el otro puede ser.)**

En el salón del club. Astrid aún no había cantado y eso ya estaba estresando a los demás.

-¡Apúrate!-grito Mérida.

-No pues mejor Kristoff.

-Sabes, hace como media hora te dijimos eso. ¡AHORA CANTA RUBIA!

-Ya, pero no se enojen.

-ENTONCES NO NOS HAGAS ENOJAR.-dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

-Ok. Ya canto.

Si es que no puedes hablar  
no te atrevas a volver  
si te quieres ocultar  
tal vez te podría haber  
y el amor que no sabe a quién y que  
hablará si tu verdad  
te abrazaré otra vez

habla si puedes  
grita que sientes  
dime a quien quieres  
y te hace feliz

si no puedes escuchar  
aunque insiste hablaré  
si lo quieres mírame  
y tus ojos hablaré tal vez  
sentirás y el amor iré tras el  
hablaras si tu verdad  
te abrazará otra vez  
habla si puedes  
grita que sientes  
dime a quien quieres  
y te hace feliz

habla si puedes  
grita si temes  
dime a quien quieres  
y te hace feliz

abrázame  
quiero despertarme y entender  
habla si puedes  
grita si temes  
dime a quien quieres  
y que haces aquí  
habla si puedes  
grita que sientes  
dime a quien quieres  
y te hace feliz  
y te hace feliz

Se quedaron anonadados. Astrid cantaba hermoso.

-¿Y...? Gusto o no gusto.

-Wow... Ahora me pregunto si Elsa canta mejor.-dijo Mérida- Cantas bien Astrid.

-Muy bien rubia, cantaste fantástico. Apuesto a que Elsa querrá superarte, aunque aún no la hemos escuchado.

-Bien primita, pensé que lo harías mal, pero me equivoque.-alzo su pulgar en modo de aprobación.

-Pensé que me destruirían, ahora te toca a ti.-le dijo a Kristoff.

-Ya voy.

Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de qué hablar  
No hace falta explicarte  
Si guardas todos los secretos de mi vida y de mis sueños si lo sabes  
Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré

Siguiendo mis latidos  
Cada palabra cada nota que me das me hace sentir que estoy contigo  
Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estás aquí  
Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de qué hablar te regalo el silencio  
Y escucho todo lo que sientes, lo que pasa por tu mente ya lo sabes

Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré siguiendo mis latidos  
Cada palabra cada nota que me das me hace sentir que estoy contigo  
Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estás aquí….  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estás aquí.

-Qué lindo Kristoff.-dijo Astrid.

-Cantaste bien, hermano.

-De seguro que si Anna te escucha, caería rendida a tus pies, pues se podría enamor... –Mérida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- Digo... que cualquiera caería, si oyera cantar a Kristoff.

-¿Te gusta Anna?-pregunto Eugene a su amigo.

-Bueno... no, digo sí, es que... Mérida esta me la pagas.

-Lo siento.

-Woah... No sabía que te gustaba la pequeña Anna. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Siendo sincera.-dijo Astrid- Podría decir que ya me había dado cuenta al igual que Mer... digo al igual que Elsa.-vio como la pelirroja le daba una mirada de "Cállate".

-No es la gran cosa, pero no se lo vayan a decir a Elsa.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría que tú y su hermana estén juntos.-dijo Eugene.

-Y tu como sabes, que tal que no... Ahora gracias a Mérida, creo que se lo dirán.

-Y otra vez me disculpo.

-Descuida Kristoff, no se lo diremos, pero si quieres te podemos ayudar con su hermana.

-Con ustedes como cupido, no gracias.

**(MeryChan: ¡Supéralo! Martina Stoessel es otra diva más.**

**-¡RETRACTATE O JURO QUE MUERES!)**

Elsa estaba con Jack en su cuarto. Los padres de ella habían llamado diciendo que no podrían ir y que se disculparan con Jack. Pero para ambos fue una gran noticia, ahora estaban en el cuarto de ella disfruta de la compañía entre ellos. Ambos estaban en la cama de la chica, sonriendo cómplices. **(MeryChan: Admítelo, quieres poner lemon.**

**-Nop, no quiero y no pondré lemon.-)**

-Shhh... Jack se mas silencioso, nos podrían escuchar.

-Hace rato te hice gritar como ida, ¿en verdad crees que no nos han escuchado?

-Jo. Pervertido... Jack amor después lo continuamos.-Jack seguían besándola, él no quería para.

De repente se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Anna.

-¡Elsa, Jack lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí adentro... y espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, Tooth llamo hace rato!

Ambos pararon lo que estaban haciendo y escucharon atenta a Anna.

-¡Dice que su papá está preguntando por Jack!

Rápidamente Jack se acordó de la fiesta.

-Me olvide.

-Jack será mejor que te vistas y vayas.-dijo Elsa al momento que se levantaba para ella también vestirse.

-Tienes razón, pero...

-¿Pero qué...?

-¿No quisiera venir conmigo a la fiesta?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio. Vamos, será divertido y como no pude almorzar con tus padres, sería buena idea que conozcas a mi papá.

-Bueno, pero no quiero dejar a Anna sola. Mis padres van a llegar muy tarde.

-Ok, la llevamos. Está decidido.

Anna que seguía esperando la respuesta no aguanto más y entro al cuarto de su hermana. La sorpresa fue increíble, ver a su hermana desnuda cubierta con una sábana y a su lado su enamorada; que de seguro saldrá sin descendencia con lo que Anna haría, el estaba en las misma condiciones que su hermana.

-Anna... no es lo que piensas.

-Muy bien, dejen que me calme... 1... 2... 3... 4... ¡Jack de aquí no sales más que muerto!

En el salón del club.

-¿Entonces practicamos de una buena vez?

-Yo ya me canse, mejor el lunes para cuando esta Elsa.-dijo Astrid.

-Entonces cantar fue una pérdida de tiempo.- dijo Mérida- Además tú fuiste la que propuso la idea de cantar.

-Y no sé porque me hicieron caso.

-¿Astrid estas bien? Te noto algo nose... algo Mérida.-dijo Eugene

-¡Hey!

-Yo también, ¿te paso algo?

-No nada.-en realidad era que como hace dos minutos, Hipo le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que la quería ver. Lo increíble era que ¿Cómo supo su número de celular? Se lo preguntaría cuando lo viera, pero ahora tenía que salir de ahí sin que nadie sospechara.

-¡Bueno! Me voy.

-¿Qué? Estás loca acaso, aun no nos vamos. Además Astrid tú te tienes que venir a la casa conmigo.-dijo Eugene.

-Conmigo también, viven en mi casa.-dijo Mérida, alzando el brazo.

-Vamos no soy una niñita.-dijo al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas para irse- Le dices a mi tía que llegare más tarde.

-¡Espera que crees...-no pudo completar la frase, su prima ya se había ido- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Tal vez tenga una cita.-soltó Kristoff, al instante se dio cuenta de que a Eugene no se le hizo muy gracioso lo que dijo- Digo... tal vez... Mejor me callo.

-Sí, mejor cállate Kristoff.-dijo Mérida- Pero Eugene, ella ya no es una niña, puede cuidarse sola.

-¡Claro que no! Yo soy su primo, es mi deber cuidarla.-exclamo exasperado.

-Ok. Pero no me escupas al hablar.

-Lo siento, cuando llegue a la casa hablare con ella.

-¿Entonces ya termino la reunión?

-Sí, ya nos podemos ir.

Kristoff se despidió de Mérida y Eugene, dejándolos a ambos solos. Mérida sentía que iba a colapsar, en parte por estar sola con Eugene y además de que estaba segura de no poder ocultarlo más. La pelirroja aún estaba muy mal por enterarse de que la persona a quien quería mucho estaba con otra, eso aún le lastimaba mucho.

-¿Y cómo vas con Rapunzel?- se sorprendió ella misma con la pregunta que hizo, pero eso era lo quería saber.

-Vamos muy bien, la quiero y ella a mi.-Mérida sintió que su corazón era atravesada por varias dagas.

-Que bien...

-Oye Meri, ¿a qué edad te casarías?

-¿Qué?

-No, nada mejor olvídalo.

Mérida no comprendió lo que pregunto Eugene, ¿casarse? ¿Acaso él y Rapunzel?

-Ok. Ya vámonos.-dijo y ambos salieron del salón.

Cuando salieron un pelirrojo estaba esperando a Mérida, quería que aquella pelirroja le acompañe a un lugar que de seguro iba a ser muy divertido.

-¡Hola pelirroja!-saludo Hans, sin prestar atención a Eugene.

-¿Eh? ¿Hans?... Hola, ¿Qué haces...

-Me gustaría saber si quieres venir a una fiesta conmigo.

-¿Disculpa...?

-Ella no va air a ningún lado.-dijo Eugene poniéndose en frente de la pelirroja- No puede ir sola con un desconocido.

-Pero si no lo soy, nos vimos en el receso. E incluso tu enamorada me conoce, si quieres tú también puedes venir.

¿Hablaba en serio? Mérida no podía creer lo que pasaba, se sentía feliz al ver como Eugene la protegía de ese modo, peor sabía que lo hacía porque la quería solo como amiga.

-Me gustaría.-dijo Mérida, viendo como Eugene se ponía algo serio.

-Entonces yo también voy.-dijo Eugene.

Anna miraba con rabia a Jack. Encontrar a él y a su hermana, los dos, desnudos, en la cama, no le cayó muy bien que digamos. Elsa hizo milagro para que no lo matara.

-No me mires así, que me das miedo.-dijo Jack mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de la limosina de Elsa. Hubieran querido ir solo a pie, pero Anna no quiso.

-Lo siento, pero así es mi cara.-contesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Anna, ¿no dirás nada de lo que viste o si...?

-Claro que no Elsa, eres mi hermana y no te metería en problemas. Pero no voy a dejar pasar lo que vi.

-Lo sabemos.

Después de un minuto la limosina paro, habían llegado a su destino.

-Espero que sea tu casa.-dijo Anna.

-Le di muy bien la dirección a tu chofer.

Cuando bajaron las Arendelle se sorprendieron de lo grande que era. Era casi igual a la suya.

-Nuestra casa es más grande.-dijo Anna.

-Vamos Anna, no...

-No importa, que diga lo que quiera, con tal que no hable lo que vio.

-Así se habla...-se dispusieron a entrar.

Sin duda sería una gran fiesta, llena de muchas sorpresas y metidas de patas. Pero jamás lo olvidarían.

**MeryChan: Con toda la demora, eres una pervertida al escribir.**

**-No fue mucho.**

**Akari: Creo Ruzu-sama esta muy cansada.**

**Will: Dejemosla que descanse.**

**-NO! TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR, ESCRIBIR... ESCRIBIR. PEETA!**


End file.
